Tái sinh duyên
by Maevezanar
Summary: Truyện kể về luật 'tam sinh duyên', vốn là món quà của thượng đế dành cho những đôi tình nhân vì một lý do nào đó đã không đến với nhau trong kiếp này, có thể được tiếp tục tìm lại nhau trong kiếp sau.
1. Tái sinh duyên

**Tái sinh duyên**

**Author:** Maeve

**Rating:** PG (tạm thời là như thế, có thể sẽ sửa sau)

**Pairing:** Harmony

**Genre:**

- Adventure: yes, sẽ có chiến đấu.

- Humor: có chứ, fluff mà.

- Angst: sure, không thể thiếu.

- Romance: thì đi kèm với humor đó.

- AU (alternate unverse): có, nhiều nữa là đằng khác

- Tragedy: bổ sung thêm cho tăng phần kịch tính

**Books**: 2 năm sau sự kiện trong DH, chỉ ignore cái epilogue thôi.

**Status**: On going.

**Disclaimer:** Sẽ có nhiều nhiều nhiều nhân vật mới xuất hiện. Nói một cách đơn giản, ai mà bạn không nhận ra là đích thị nhân vật do tác giả tạo ra đó

**Summary**: Truyện kể về luật 'tam sinh duyên', vốn là món quà của thượng đế dành cho những đôi tình nhân vì một lý do nào đó đã không đến với nhau trong kiếp này, có thể được tiếp tục tìm lại nhau trong kiếp sau. Và đoán thử xem, ai sẽ là hai nhân vật chính trong truyện? thủ vai 'người tình ngàn năm'.

**Link poster**: http : / img . photobucket . com / albums / v291 / thucuyen / Taisinhduyen . jpg

**A/N**: Đôi lời cùng bạn đọc.

Trước đây bạn Maeve rất ghét AU, vì cứ hễ AU thì phải mất thời gian đi tìm hiểu lại các nhân vật, chẳng rõ được tính cách họ như thế nào. Vì thế nên đã từng tuyên bố 'không bao vờ' viết AU.  
Nhưng rồi mọi chuyện đã thay đổi khi có một số đọc giả cắc cớ hỏi "sao ss không viết chuyện tình cảm khác ngoài HP". Tự trả lời "ừ nhỉ? Tại sao không?" Và bằng một cách nào đó, đầu óc DELUSIONAL của tác giả đã liên kết hai ý này lại với nhau. Viết romance nhưng không liên quan đến HP ở một số phần, và sau cùng vẫn là HP.  
Thế là "Tái Sinh Duyên" ra đời.

Phải, phải, trong cái fic trước thì tác giả đã hứa sẽ viết fic Crookshanks... nhưng sự tình nà fic đó có thể chờ, còn fic này thì bị plot bunny làm ngứa quá, không an lòng nên phải viết thôi.

Ah, dĩ nhiên là không quên A day in the life, sẽ continue song song với cái này mà. ^^

Rồi nhé, vì fic này là 1 fic dài, và AU ở 2/3 fic nên mọi người sẽ có cơ hội thử thách với sự kiên nhẫn của mình

~ Have fun ~

p/s: cái tên fic chôm từ truyện 'Tái sinh duyên' (Mạnh Lệ Quân) í.

=========================


	2. Prologue

**oOo Prologue oOo**

Tương truyền vào thửơ khai thiên lập địa, khi núi còn có thể cao chọc trời và biển cả còn tối tăm không sự sống, trái đất là một tinh cầu nhỏ bao trùm trong màn đêm. Sinh sống trên mặt đất chỉ là các lòai dã thú vô tri, vô giác, chúng chỉ biết cắn giết nhau để tồn tại. Các cuộc chiến tranh giành lãnh thổ diễn ra liên miên và đã làm rung động cả thiên đình. Quá tức giận, thượng đế ra lệnh cho nước từ bảy biển dâng tràn lên, tạo thành một cơn đại hồng thủy nhấn chìm tòan bộ sinh vật trên mặt đất. Ngài quyết tâm quét sạch đi sự u tối và ban cho tạo vật của mình một sự sống mới. Sau khi nước rút, trên mặt đất chỉ còn lại hai vỏ sò nhỏ một xanh một hồng nằm trơ trọi giữa hoang tàn.

Trải qua ba trăm năm, qua bao nhiêu lần cây thay lá rồi lại đâm chồi nảy lộc, hai vỏ sò kia đã hấp thụ tinh hoa nhật nguyệt và lớn dần lên. Cho đến một ngày kia, từ bên trong vỏ bước ra là hai sinh vật nhỏ nhắn mà thượng đế đặt tên là 'nam' và 'nữ', gọi chung là 'loài người'. Rút kinh nghiệm, lần này ngài đã thổi vào họ luồng sinh khí mới, gọi là 'tình yêu', ban cho họ khả năng biết thương yêu, quý trọng lẫn nhau. Kể từ đó, thế gian trở nên muôn màu và sinh động hơn, nhưng cũng mịt mờ và tang thương hơn. Chính khả năng 'yêu' của họ đã khiến thượng đế không ít lần phải đau đầu.

Ngài chẳng hiểu sao có những người cứ khăng khăng không chịu lên thiên đàng mà cầu xin cho được trở về trần gian, sum họp cùng người yêu. Thượng đế vốn biết rõ chuyện sinh tử là lẽ thường tình nhân gian không ai qua khỏi, nhưng điều người không ngờ chính là 'món quà' của mình đã trở thành một con dao hai lưỡi. Sự luyến tiếc không dứt tình khi chưa được tọai nguyện của thế nhân đã khiến ngài động lòng mà ban ra luật 'tam sinh duyên'. Ngài cho phép các đôi tình nhân trở về tìm nhau trong ba kiếp nếu tiền duyên không trọn vẹn. Sau ba lần tái sinh mà họ vẫn không đến được với nhau thì sẽ mãi mãi xa lìa đối phương.

Thế là từ đó, câu chuyện của chúng ta bắt đầu...

-"Hermione!"

Nghe tiếng ai gọi tên mình, cô giật thót mình, đánh rơi quyển sách xuống đất.

-"Óai!"

-"Mình nè, làm gì mà sợ dữ vậy?" – Harry lú cái đầu bù xù của anh ra từ sau một kệ sách to khác.

-"Ôi Harry! Ra là bồ… làm mình hết hồn!" – Cô thở phào, nhẹ nhõm rồi cuối xuống nhặt cuốn sách lên, lấy tay phủi phủi cái bìa một cách trân trọng.

-"Tái-sinh-duyên?" – Harry nghía đầu qua vai cô, đọc to mấy chữ vàng in nổi trên bìa sách rồi mắt anh chàng sáng rực lên. –"Ah, chết bồ rồi, dám vào khu vực cấm coi tiểu thuyết tình cảm nha. Mình mé…ứ…ứ…ứ"

Anh chàng chẳng còn phát ra được lời nào cả vì Hermione đã lấy hai tay bịt chặt miệng Harry, làm anh muốn ngộp tới nơi.

-"…er…mi…ne…ộp…"

-"Hả?"

-"…ộp…"

-"Là sao?" – Hermione chớp chớp mắt, ngây thơ hỏi, cô đang cố gắng chăm chú dịch nghĩa mấy từ Harry đang nói (đến nỗi quên rằng lý do ban đầu mình 'hành hung' Harry là để anh chàng im mồm lại). Không hiểu nỗi, cô mới chồm người qua vai anh, ngó mặt Harry và…hết hồn…

-"Óai, sao đỏ ké vậy nè?" – Hermione líu quíu, thả tay ra cho cái thân người to lớn của anh đổ ập xuống đất, tròng trắn trợn cả lên –"Ôi Harry! Mình xin lỗi… mình quá tay…Ôi chết rồi! Làm sao bây giờ…"

Cô lay lay mạnh vai anh nhưng có vẻ như anh chàng đã bất tỉnh. Lòng bàn tay cô lạnh ngắt nhưng mồ hôi lại túa ra như mưa. Bất giác trong giờ phút đó, Hermione bối rối đến nỗi cô chẳng nghĩ được việc gì lý trí cả.

-"Làm sao…làm sao… hết hơi…ngộp…a…tiếp hơi!" – Cuối cùng cũng nghĩ ra được kế sách, Hermione há miệng ra, hớp vào một ngụm đầy không khí rồi cúi xuống gần anh, môi cả hai chỉ còn cách vài tấc…ba cm…5mm…1…

-"Ai trong này đấy?"

-"Hình như có tiếng người xì xào!"

Một giọng khàn khàn dữ tợn vang lên, kèm theo tiếng bước chân cộp cộp của bà Binn.

-"Méo!" – Tiếng của bà Norris và đi cùng ắt hẳn là lão Flich.

Hermione giật thót đầu lên, bất ngờ, và hơi run nữa, nếu bà ấy phát hiện cô lén vào khu vực cấm thì nguy…

Đã hỏang lại còn thêm hỏang khi cô thấy một cánh tay rắn chắc nắm lấy vai mình, kéo vào một góc khuất và trùm tấm áo chòang lớn lên. Trong phút chốc, Hermione chẳng còn nhìn thấy tay chân mặt mũi mình đâu nữa cả.

-"H-a-r-r-y!" – Cô gằn giọng, thì thầm.

-"Sụyt!" – Anh đưa một ngón tay đặt vào môi cô, và ngay lập tức Hermione im bặt, kỳ diệu như một phép màu. Vì nơi hai đứa đang đứng là một góc kẹt nhỏ giữa các kệ sách nên gần như cả hai phải áp sát vào nhau. Thề có Merlin, cô như nghe được cả nhịp tim của anh, 'thụp…thụp…thụp…' Trong một thóang, cô thấy yêu cái cảm giác được áp đầu vào ngực Harry quá, ấm áp và dễ chịu…và…

-"Họ đi rồi!" – Harry thông báo khi anh nghe tiếng chân của họ bước xa dần. Thở phào nhẹ nhõm, anh nắm lấy tay cô, kéo ra khỏi góc kẹt và gỡ tấm áo tàng hình ra. –"May quá, xém nữa bị bắt thì lớn chuyện rồi." – Anh vuốt vuốt ngực.

-"Ừ…thì…" – Hermione gật đầu định tán thành, nhưng vừa lúc đó cô lại nhớ đến cái chuyện mình định nói với Harry –"Ủa…mà…cái tên trời đánh thánh vật này, hồi nãy bồ dám giả chết hù mình hả? Làm mình lo lắm, có biết không. Xém nữa mình đã định hô hấp nhân tạ…tạ…ơ…" – Hermione lắp bắp, nói không thành lời, mặt cô nàng đỏ gay khiến Harry cũng đỏ hồng theo.

-"Ơ…mình ngộp thiệt chứ bộ, chỉ tại mình chưa kịp tỉnh thì bồ đã định hành động…thôi…thôi mà…" – Harry ấp úng theo, khó mà thú nhận là anh có vờ như chưa tỉnh thêm một lúc nữa, chẳng biết sao anh lại không nhúc nhích được tay chân khi thấy môi Hermione đang ngày một gần mình…

Thiệt tình, anh có bạn gái rồi, và Hermione cũng có bạn trai. Hơn nữa, cả hai người họ lại rất thân với Harry, làm sao mà anh lại dám có cái ý nghĩ đồi bại như thế được. Chết tiệt…

Harry lắc lắc mạnh cái đầu như cố xua đi những suy nghĩ không chính đáng đó.

-"Mà thôi, đừng nói chuyện đó nữa. Đi về thôi. Tụi mình vào thư viện là định tìm sách nghiên cứu về 'âm dương trận' mà. Ai ngờ bồ lại chui vào cái khu cấm này…"

-"Cằn nhằn gì chứ. Bồ cũng biết đó là một trong những thứ nghệ thuật hắc ám mà, dĩ nhiên phải tìm trong đây chứ." – Hermione liếc mắt, đốp lại.

-"Mình biết, nhưng bồ đã tìm được gì chưa? Hay là mãi lo đọc mấy quyển tiểu thuyết tình cảm ba xu rẻ tiền này." – Harry cầm quyển 'Tái sinh duyên' lên, phe phẩy trước mặt Hermione.

-"Ấy, trả lại cho mình!" – Cô giật nhanh lấy quyển sách đó từ tay anh –"Ai nói là mình không tìm chứ? Chỉ là mình không tìm được thông tin nào cả, mà ngay lúc đó thì tựa quyển sách này lại đập vào mắt mình…nên…"

-"Nên…bồ chộp lấy nó?" – Harry nhướn lông mày, làm cô nàng thêm đỏ mặt, quay đi chỗ khác -"Coi kìa! Mình có nói gì đâu!" – Anh cười toe tóet, chạy theo nắm tay cô giật lại –"Bồ là con gái mà, có hứng thú với mấy sách này có gì lạ đâu…" – Harry tuy chẳng phải chuyên gia kiêm tiến sĩ khoa tâm lý phụ nữ học gì, thời gian ba năm ở bên Ginny cũng đã đủ giúp anh hiểu một số chuyện của phái yếu mà trước đó anh hòan tòan dốt đặc –"…Vả lại, mình thấy như vậy rất nữ tính mà, đáng yêu lắm…" – Harry lẹ miệng, thốt ra rồi há hốc mồm như chẳng thể tin được mình đang nói gì. Mấy câu này không phải là những câu mà bạn bè…hay 'anh trai' nói với 'em gái', ai không biết mà nghe được, chắc tưởng anh đang 'cua' cô.

Dường như Hermione cũng có cùng suy nghĩ như anh nên cô cứ mãi cúi gằm mặt, tay ôm chặt quyển sách vào ngực.

-"À…ùm…ờ…thôi cũng trưa rồi, tụi mình về đi, hôm khác kiếm tiếp. Mình có hẹn với Ginny đi đặt thiệp cưới chiều nay." – Anh gãi gãi cái đầu bù xù rối tung của mình.

-"Ờ…cũng được! Xém nữa mình cũng quên…Ron và mình phải đi mua nhẫn cưới…" – Hermione lúng túng, nhặt giỏ sách lên rồi bước ra ngòai, theo ngay sau lưng là một anh chàng Harry nhìn đau khổ cứ như thể sắp dộng đầu vào tường cho chừa cái tội phát ngôn bừa bãi.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione ngã phịch xuống giường, thở hắt ra mệt mỏi. Hôm nay quả thật là một ngày bận rộn, sau buổi sáng cùng Harry lục nát cái thư viện Hogwarts về 'âm dương trận', cô lại hối hả chạy tới tiệm trang sức cho kịp giờ hẹn cùng Ron chọn nhẫn cưới. Nhắc đến lại thấy không vui lắm, nhìn thấy chiếc nhẫn mà chồng-tương-lai chọn, cô lại nhớ đến chiếc nhẫn Ginny khoe cô hôm trước. Nó không cầu kỳ, không phức tạp chỉ đơn giản là một cặp nhẫn bạch kim, có đính mấy hạt kim cương nhỏ vòng quanh trông rất thuần khiết, cao sang. Không phải là cô có ý chê sở thích của Ron… nhưng nhẫn cưới của họ sao mà hoa lá quá, cũng là bạch kim, cũng là kim cương nhưng nó lại được đặt theo kiểu 'cành vàng lá ngọc', không hợp mấy với sở thích của Hermione. Nhưng thôi, Ron thích mà, nếu anh thích thì cô thích…

_Thật không?_

Hermione lắc lắc đầu, nhắm mắt lại như muốn xua tan đi câu hỏi bất chợt đó. Phải, cô không lên tiếng vì cô không muốn sinh chuyện, cãi nhau với anh. Nhưng liệu cô có vui với quyết định đó không?

Hai tuần, chỉ hai tuần nữa thôi là cả bốn đứa sẽ cùng bước vào nhà thờ rồi. Vậy mà giờ cô còn tỏ ra phân vân với quyết định của mình sao? Tuy có nhiều khuyết điểm nhưng nhìn chung Ron vẫn là một chàng trai tốt, và điều quan trọng nhất chính là anh yêu cô và cô cũng…cô cũng… yêu Ron mà?

Hermione hơi ngập ngừng với suy nghĩ đó, chẳng hiểu sao cô luôn cảm thấy không thỏai mái khi nói về tình yêu này. Nó như một bức tranh ghép còn thiếu một mảnh nhỏ để trở thành một tấm tranh hòan hảo. Nhưng sao với cô, mảnh ghép đó sao quá xa vời. Nó là một thứ gì đó mơ hồ, rất xa lạ nhưng cũng rất thân thuộc. Duy chỉ có một điều cô biết chắc: mảnh ghép đó không phải là vật sở hữu của Ron...

-"Ahhhhhhh!" – Hermione chợt la lớn ra, gõ gõ mấy cái vào đầu mình, thầm trách bản thân ngớ ngẩn, sắp làm cô dâu đến nơi rồi mà còn nghi ngờ ở tình yêu của mình nữa sao.  
_  
Có lẽ mình mệt quá nên nghĩ quẩn thôi. Đi tắm cái đã…_

Bật khỏi giường, cô định bước đến tủ quần áo thì thấy như chân mình vướng phải thứ gì đó…

-"Oóaiiiii!"

**Ầm!**

_Thề có Merlin! Không cần biết ai đã ngáng chân mình, thần hay quỷ gì cũng mặc. Phải Avada Kedavra nó!_

Cô lồm cồm bò dậy, ôm cái mũi bầm dập của mình. Khỏi cần nhìn vô gương cũng biết mặt mũi cô giờ dẹt chẳng khác gì con Crookshanks, lại còn chưa kể cái lỗ mũi tẹt đang ăn trầu nữa chứ.

-"Đáng ghét!" – Hermione quay lưng lại, gỡ cái quai giỏ sách đang máng ngang ống chân –"Thì ra là cái giỏ sách mày, đồ phản chủ…accio cây kéo!" – Không suy nghĩ gì, Hermione đã vừa xuýt xoa cái mũi, vừa triệu tập cây kéo lại, rắp tâm cắt phăng cái quai đi. Vừa lúc cô đang cười nham hiểm nhìn nó, chuẩn bị xử tử cái giỏ của chính mình thì một thứ từ trong giỏ rớt ra, thu hút sự chú ý của cô.

**Bịch!**

-"Ủa? Gì thế này?" – Hermione lượm lên một quyển sách bìa xanh lục với ba chữ vàng in nổi, nhanh chóng đập vào mắt cô –"Tái…sinh duyên? Óai, hóa ra mình đã vô tình bỏ quyển sách vào giỏ hồi sáng mà không biết. Úi giời, tội đột nhập thư viện chưa đủ hay sao mà còn mang thêm tội trộm sách nữa…Thôi rồi…" – Cô ký ký vào đầu mình mấy cái, tự trách sao quá bất cẩn, à không… phải trách Harry mới đúng, khi không làm cô bối rối theo, tên ngốc này…

-"Thôi, dù gì cũng lỡ rồi, mai mình lén đem trả lại vậy…" – Cô tự nhủ, tay bâng quơ lật chơi vài trang, sau đọan prologue hồi sáng hình như là đến "Chương 1: Giọt lệ mùa thu". Với một tựa sách hấp dẫn như thế, với một Hermione vốn sẵn tính tò mò, lý nào quyển sách lại được yên thân chứ. Ngay lập tức, cô nàng lật sang trang tiếp theo để đọc, tạm quên đi cái mục tiêu ban đầu là 'đi tắm cho khỏe'.

-


	3. Chương 1 Phần 1: Thiên duyên tiền định

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU**

**Link poster: **http : / img . photobucket . com / albums / v291 / thucuyen / hpfo / Autumntear-5 . jpg

**PHẦN 1: THIÊN DUYÊN TIỀN ĐỊNH**

Tương truyền ngày xưa ở xứ Wales tại Anh Quốc có một hòang thân trẻ tuổi hào hoa. Chỉ vừa đôi mươi, chàng đã nức tiếng khắp vương quốc với tài năng hội họa của mình. Tranh của chàng rất thật và sống động như thể cảnh vật trong đó tự vươn vai đứng lên cùng hòa nhịp với thế giới bên ngòai. Chàng vẽ bướm, bướm như đập cánh chao lượn. Vẽ hoa, hoa như khoe sắc thắm hương và vẽ sông, sông uốn lượn kiêu sa. Tiếng lành đồn xa, không chỉ vì tài năng mà còn vì xuất thân vương giả của chàng. Vốn là ngự đệ hòang gia, quanh chàng không thiếu gấm nhung bạc vàng, nhưng với bản tính hiền lành đơn giản, chàng thường xuất cung bỏ ra ngòai, ngao du khắp thế gian. Với mái tóc đen rối và màu mắt xanh lục như một thảm cỏ phù du trải dài đến vô tận, chàng không cực kỳ điển trai, nhưng người ta tìm thấy nơi chàng một sức hút lạ kỳ rất nam tính mà cũng rất dịu dàng… Tên chàng là hòang thân Harley.

-"Ah! Không được! Hỏng! Hỏng bét!" – Harley thốt lên tuyệt vọng, vò nát tờ giấy trên giá vẽ rồi gục đầu xuống thểu não… -"Sao vậy nè… hôm nay chẳng có chút cảm hứng nào hết!"

Hóa ra anh chàng đã cất công rời bỏ hòang thành gấm nhung để đến một vùng thảo nguyên bình lặng, để dễ tìm cảm xúc. Nơi chàng đặt giá vẽ là một ngọn đồi nhỏ, nhìn xuống hồ Bala xanh biếc và trong vắt.

-"Không công bằng, đã ngồi nửa buổi ở một chốn có phong cảnh hữu tình như thế này mà chẳng có chút ý tưởng gì cả…" – Chàng thở dài thườn thượt, thò tay lấy giá vẽ, định thu xếp rồi đi về thì chợt Harley nghe tiếng cười rúc rích của ai đó. Có vẻ như chàng không phải là người duy nhất ở đây thì phải. Ngạc nhiên, Harley tiến lại gần hơn nơi phát ra tiếng cười. Càng gần chàng càng nhận ra đó là tiếng con gái vì tiếng cười của nàng trong vắt tựa như những nốt nhạc đang treo lơ lửng trong gió.

Vạch lùm cây bụi sang một bên, chàng âm thầm nghía đầu qua đủ để thấy một cô gái. Nàng trạc chừng mười sáu tuổi, tóc nâu xoăn từng lọn xõa dài ra sau lưng với một đôi mắt màu hạt dẻ lấp lánh, rạng ngời sức sống. Nàng ngồi đó, trên tay là một chú sóc con nhỏ, rúc ra rúc rích gì đó như đang thì thầm kể chuyện cùng nàng. Chẳng biết nàng có hiểu gì không mà sao đôi lúc cứ gật gật đầu, mỉm cười như thể đang lắng nghe tâm tình của một người bạn. Lạ thay, xung quanh nàng không những chỉ có sóc mà còn có cả thỏ, cả nai, và mấy chú chim sẻ nữa.

-"Thật không?" – Nàng bật cười nhìn chú sóc trên tay mình, tiếng cười trong trẻo tựa như suối nhạc gieo vào lòng chàng. Harley thấy tim mình đập rộn rã, chưa bao giờ chàng thấy hồi hộp như thế này, có một luồng cảm xúc đang dâng trào trong chàng.

-"Phải vẽ…phải vẽ!" – Harley thì thầm, chàng đã tìm được cảm hứng rồi. Nhanh chân, Harley phóng như bay về giá vẽ, cầm lấy cọ, đi những nét tạo hình đầu tiên.

Chàng vẽ, vẽ hăng say như quên cả thời gian. Hình ảnh cô gái xinh xắn bên hồ ghé tai trò chuyện cùng muôn thú đã gợi lên cho chàng bao cảm xúc lạ thường. Một khỏanh khắc đẹp mà chàng đã khắc sâu vào tâm trí và cố gắng thể hiện lại trên giấy. Khi Harley đặt cọ xuống cũng là lúc chàng thót lên giật mình.

-"Ối!"

Thì ra con sóc ban nãy đã ngồi chiễm chệ trên giá gác cọ của chàng tự lúc nào.

-"Crosby! Em đâu rồi?"  
_  
__Tiếng cô gái ấy_

Chàng nhận ra.  
_  
Còn Crosby chắc là tên cái con này đây._

Harley liếc mắt về chú sóc con đang nhìn chăm chăm vào bức tranh của chàng. Có lẽ nó đang ngắm nhìn người trong tranh, và so sánh với người thật. Cũng khó trách nó, chính chàng còn thấy tự hào ở chính mình. Hôm nay quả thật Harley rất xuất thần, tranh và người thật chỉ khác nhau một chín một mười.

-"Xin lỗi thưa ngài, cho tôi hỏ…" – Mãi suy nghĩ, chàng không phát hiện cô gái ban nãy đã bước đến cạnh mình từ lúc nào, nàng khẽ đặt tay trên vai chàng, định nói gì đó rồi chợt im bặt khi mắt cô dán chặt vào bức tranh –"Ô…"

Harley ngẩng mặt lên, nhìn cô gái sau lưng mình và ngay lập tức chàng hiểu lý do cho sự ngạc nhiên trên khuôn mặt nàng.

-"Ô, xin lỗi, ta đã vẽ nàng mà chưa được sự đồng ý củ…"

-"Đẹp quá…" – Nàng thốt lên. Trước mắt nàng dường như chẳng phải là một bức tranh nữa, nó như là một tấm gương, phản chiếu lại chính bản thân mình –"Rất sống động…"

Harley đỏ cả mặt. Những lời khen này không phải mới mẻ gì đối với chàng nhưng sao giờ nghe nàng nói, chàng lại thấy bối rối, gãi gãi như muốn tróc cả da đầu.

-"Nàng quá khen…ơ… tài mọn thôi…"

Nàng quay qua nhìn chàng, nở một nụ cười đằm thắm và ngay trong giây phút đó, chàng nghe tim mình như đập lỗi một nhịp.

-"Tôi không quá lời đâu, ngài quả thật rất có tài." – Nàng chìa tay lại giá vẽ cho Crosby leo lên –"À, tôi thất lễ quá, tên tôi là Helaina."

-"Harley!" – Chàng cuối xuống, hôn lấy bàn tay nhỏ nhắn mịn màng của nàng khiến hai gò má cao của Helaina ửng hồng cả lên –"Rất hân hạnh được biết tiểu thư."

Cuộc gặp gỡ đầu tiên của họ như thế đó, diễn ra vào một buổi chiều tà, bên hồ thơ mộng. Ánh đỏ của mặt trời làm không khí thêm lãng mạn, hòanh tráng hơn nhưng cũng thê lương tang tóc hơn. Liệu đây sẽ là duyên hay là nợ?

~*~*~*~*~

Thời gian thấm thoắt trôi, mới đó họ đã bên nhau được ba tuần. Ngày nào chàng cũng mang giá vẽ ra hồ ngắm nhìn Helaina. Nụ cười của nàng ngọt ngào, say đắm như dòng suối mát tưới vào tâm hồn nghệ sĩ của chàng, cảm xúc cứ theo những gợn sóng lòng, dâng lên qua từng nét bút.

Chàng yêu cái cách nàng ngồi thì thầm với những con thú rừng bé nhỏ. Nàng bảo nàng hiểu được những gì chúng nói và chàng tin là như thế. Vì một lý do rất đơn giản, nàng đã dùng trái tim để cảm nhận, để lắng nghe, có lẽ chính tình cảm thật sự đó đã giúp nàng vượt qua rào cản ngôn ngữ giữa người và thú, trải lòng mình giữa vạn vật.

Chàng yêu những điệu múa của nàng giữa thảo nguyên. Tóc nàng bồng bềnh theo gió, và những hạt nắng vàng cứ mãi tung tăng nhảy múa trên mái đầu xanh ấy.

Chàng yêu, yêu lắm mỗi khi nàng kề bên, giúp chàng pha màu và kể chuyện cho chàng nghe. Những sự tích, thần thọai dân gian trong vùng giúp chàng mở mang thêm kiến thức và lại càng đắm chìm thêm trong men tình. Qua lời Helaina, chàng biết được nàng vốn có xuất thân quý tộc, cha nàng từng là hầu tước trong triều, chỉ có điều ông đã từ quan về hai năm trước. Harley tự trách bản thân, phải chi chàng quan tâm nhiều hơn đến chuyện chính sự thì có lẽ chàng đã biết cha nàng, và thậm chí gặp nàng sớm hơn rồi…

_Ngốc quá!_

-"Harley!" -Helaina vòng tay từ sau, ôm lấy lưng chàng –"Hôm nay anh vẽ gì thế?"- Cô chồm người qua vai anh, ngó lấy bức họa nàng đứng giữa cánh đồng hoa, tay ôm vào người một cành lan trắng.

Nhân lúc nàng mải mê ngắm chính mình trong tranh, chàng lén lén xoay đầu qua, hôn trộm vào má nàng.

-"Á, Harley!" – Nàng giật thót mình, tay ôm lấy đôi má đỏ ửng, nơi chàng vừa áp môi vào khiến chàng khóai chí cười toe toét. Nghĩ cũng lạ, chàng đã ngỏ lời với nàng chỉ hai hôm sau khi họ gặp nhau, và từ đó đến nay đã hơn ba tuần rồi mà nàng vẫn còn thẹn thùng như thế mỗi khi chàng thân mật với nàng -"Anh này kỳ quá!" – Nàng bễu môi, ra vẻ giận dỗi.

-"Coi kìa!" – Harley cười, đứng dậy, nắm lấy tay nàng. Helaina giật lại, chàng không buông ra lại còn kéo nàng vào gần hơn cho tới khi cả người nàng đã dựa vào chàng hòan tòan –"Thôi, đừng dỗi nữa, anh xin lỗi. Lần sau có hôn em thì anh sẽ xin phép, được chưa?"

-"Ý em không phải như vậy…" – Nàng lí nhí.

-"Vậy chứ là sao?" – Chàng nhướn lông mày, tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên –"Là anh muốn hôn em lúc nào cũng được phải không?" – Chàng lém lỉnh.

-"Ờ thì…ờ thì…em không biết!" – Nàng đánh yêu vào ngực chàng –"Em chỉ biết một điều… Trước khi làm cái gì, phải đi rửa tay trước đã. Anh làm dính màu vào tóc em rồi này."

-"Ờ phải, anh vô ý quá!" – Harley tròn mắt, nhìn tóc nàng đã bê bết màu dây ra từ tay chàng. Bẽn lẽn, chàng buông hai tay vốn đang vòng quanh eo nàng ra –"Xin lỗi, anh đi rửa tay đây." – Miệng thì nói 'anh', mà tay thì lại nắm luôn cả nàng cùng đi xuống hồ. Nhưng cũng may, Helaina có vẻ chẳng hề để tâm đến chuyện ấy vì nàng cứ tủm tỉm cười mãi thôi.

Harley lột đôi bốt ra, xăn quần lên rồi bước xuống làn nước mát trong vắt. Vì là mùa hè nên nước không lạnh lắm, đủ ấm để thỏai mái rửa tay hoặc tắm táp gì đó. Chợt một sáng kiến nảy ra trong đầu chàng.

-"Helaina!" – Harley quay đầu ra sau, vẫy tay gọi nàng bước xuống hồ cùng chàng –"Tóc em dơ rồi, thôi thì gội đầu ở đây luôn nhé."

-"Ở…ở đây?" – Nàng tròn mắt, ngạc nhiên.

-"Ừ, chứ còn ở đâu nữa. Để anh gội cho… Anh…cũng muốn tự tay thử lâu lắm rồi." –Harley lém lỉnh, nháy mắt nhưng thấy nàng vẫn còn chần chừ, e ngại. Không để Helaina kịp đổi ý, chàng đã đưa tay, nắm giật nàng xuống hồ -"Đi mà!"

-"Á, Harley!"

Phút sau, nàng đã khum người, xõa mái tóc dài xuống nước, rũ sạch những vệt màu còn vương lại trên tóc.

Àooooooo!

-"Harley!" - Nàng gắt, đầu tóc ướt chèm nhẹp, rũ xuống như ... ma nữ -"Anh muốn gội đầu cho em chứ không phải xối nước vào đầu em... Có thôi cười ngay đi không hả?"

-"Rồi, rồi, em yêu!" - Chàng lồm cồm bò dậy, đặt tay lên mái tóc mềm của nàng, xoa bóp nhẹ. Chàng thích cái cảm giác này, khi được tận tay chăm sóc người mình yêu thương, khi cảm giác được nàng cần chàng và cũng yêu chàng không kém. -"Ủa? Helaina. Em có một vết son sau gáy tai nè."- Chàng thích thú thông báo.

-"Thật? Sao em chưa bao giờ biết thế nhỉ? To không anh?" - Nàng hỏi, giọng pha nửa ngạc nhiên, nửa lo lắng.

-"Đừng hoảng!" - Chàng trấn an -"Nhỏ xíu cỡ đầu móng tay thôi à! Nhưng ngộ lắm..." - Harley dừng một lát, cố tình làm nàng hồi hộp -"...Vết son có hình chữ H"

-"Chữ H? Ý anh là..."

-"Nghe như tên em ấy...Helaina!" - Chàng cười trả lời.

-"Và cả tên anh nữa...Harley!" - Helaina bổ sung, hai má đỏ hồng hồng. Chàng khoái chí, nghĩ tới sự trùng hợp đó khi chữ cái đầu của tên cả hai đều là "H".

-"Không biết anh có không nhỉ?" - Harley cắc cớ -"Helaina, xem dùm anh với..."

Nàng lúc này đã gội xong đầu, và vòng tay quấn lấy tóc, vắt nước ra. Làm xong, Helaina bước ra sau lưng chàng, vén mớ tóc lòa xòa của Harley sang một bên. Thật ngạc nhiên, dường như chàng cũng có một vết son, nhưng không phải ở sau gáy tai trái như nàng, ngược lại, của chàng ở...

-"Bên phải. Harley, anh có một vết son chữ "H" sau tai phải!" - Nàng thông báo, không giấu nổi niềm tự hào thích thú.

-"Thiệt hả?" - Harley háo hức, quay lại, chàng nhìn nàng say đắm, một tay nắm lấy tay nàng, tay kia nhẹ vuốt má Helaina -"Em có nghĩ... là trời đã an bài cho chúng ta thành một đôi không?"

Nàng không trả lời, chỉ bẽn lẽn cười khiến tim chàng thêm xao xuyến. Chàng vẫn luôn biết cuộc đời mình sẽ mãi mãi bị trói buộc bởi người con gái này. Định mệnh đã đưa họ gặp nhau và ngay từ buổi đầu gặp gỡ, chàng đã yêu say đắm Helaina. Không ai có thể chia rẽ chàng và nàng, không một ai. Đời này kiếp này, họ sẽ mãi mãi không chia lìa nhau.

-"Helaina..." - Chàng cất tiếng, giọng nhẹ như hơi thở -"Làm vợ anh nha!"

Mắt nàng hơi mở to, ngạc nhiên trước lời cầu hôn bất ngờ của Harley, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng, đôi môi hồng đó đã nở một nụ cười tươi tắn. Nàng khẽ gật đầu...

-"Đồng ý! Em đồng ý?" - Chàng sung sướng nhấc bổng nàng lên, quay vài vòng rồi bỏ xuống sau khi nàng giục chàng thả tay ra

-"Harle..."

Helaina không bao giờ có cơ hội kết thúc câu nữa vì ngay giây phút đó, cả thân người, đầu môi chót lưỡi của nàng đã bị tê đi bởi vị ngọt đôi môi chàng.

Họ đứng đó, giữa hồ nước xanh sâu thẳm, ôm lấy nhau và hôn nhau đằm thắm. Tình yêu dịu ngọt và trong trắng có núi rừng làm chứng. Trước mắt cả hai là một tương lai rộng mở. Chàng hứa với nàng sẽ nhanh chóng về nhà thu xếp, xin phép gia đình rồi sẽ đưa lễ vật đến, rước nàng về bên chàng.

Helaina tin là thế, và nàng sẽ đợi.

Nàng thầm gạt nước mắt khi chàng lên ngựa ra đi, vững tin với lời thề non hẹn biển mãi không lìa xa của Harley.

Chàng dứt lòng, quất ngựa lên đường, không quên ngoái đầu lại, vẫy tay chào nàng lần cuối. Chuyến đi lần này là để đắp xây hạnh phúc cho mai sau, chẳng bao lâu nữa họ sẽ lại được kề vai bên nhau.

Khung cảnh chàng ra đi cũng hoành tráng như hôm nào họ gặp nhau. Cũng buổi chiều tà đó, cũng mái tóc nâu bồng bềnh trong gió, cũng ánh mắt xanh trải dài xa thẳm như thảo nguyên. Họ hôn nhau rồi chia tay nhau, lòng tin vào một ngày mai tươi sáng trong ánh chiều tà đỏ rực. 


	4. Phần 2: Áng mây màu đỏ

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU**

**PHẦN 2: ÁNG MÂY MÀU ĐỎ**

Chàng phóng ngựa như bay vào hòang cung, mặc kệ mấy tên lính hầu cứ la oai ỏai bảo chàng giảm tốc độ. Harley không để tâm, chàng quá nóng lòng thông báo cho hòang thượng, anh trai của mình về em-dâu-tương-lai Helaina.

Hííííí!

Chàng thắng ngựa lại vừa kịp lúc hầu tước Dalbert ngã lăn ra đất, thở hổn hển. Nhịp tim "thình thịch" của ông đập to đến nỗi mấy tên lính hầu gần đó đã vội chạy lại bảo vệ, tưởng rằng có kẻ đột nhập lâu đài.

-"Xin lỗi ngài Dalbert. Ta vô ý quá!" - Harley lập tức xuống ngựa, ân cần đỡ ông dậy. Mặt chàng lộ vẻ hối lỗi vì quá nóng lòng báo tin nên đã phá cả trăm luật trong cung, chẳng hạn như "đi nhẹ nói khẽ", "vào cung phải xuống ngựa dắt bộ", "kính lão đắc thọ"… vân vân và vân vân...

-"Ôi...ôi...hoàng thân Harley!" - Ngài hầu tước lộm cộm gượng đứng dậy -"Xém nữa thì cái thân già này đã tan xác dưới vó ngựa của ngài rồi..."  
- Dalbert chỉnh sửa cặp kính trắng cho ngay ngắn rồi quay sang nhìn Harley cho rõ hơn -"Giờ thì nói cho ta nghe, chuyện gì gấp rút đến nỗi ngài hoàng thân phải phóng ngựa vào cung vậy?" - Ông nắm tay chàng, dẫn đến hậu viên, nhường chỗ cho bọn lính canh chăm sóc ngựa của chàng.

-"À, chẳng qua ta có chuyện gấp cần tìm hoàng thượng. Thật ra ta...ta..." - Chàng ấp úng, chẳng biết làm sao thốt nên lời nữa. Dalbert không chỉ là một hầu tước bình thường mà còn là một người bạn, một người thầy cũng như một người cha mà chàng nhất mực yêu quý.

Hoàng mẫu của Harley đã mất ngay sau khi hạ sinh Harley, để lại trong lòng phụ hoàng nỗi thương tiếc vô hạn. Có lẽ vì nghĩ chàng là nguyên nhân khắc chết người vợ yêu quý nên thái thượng hoàng luôn tỏ ra lạnh nhạt với Harley. Chẳng vì thế mà vô tình hình thành nên tính cách bất cần đời của chàng. Harley vốn sống rất phóng túng, chàng ung dung tự tại, thường hay phá luật trong cung. Cứ cấm dòng quý tộc xuống những nơi hạ tiện như bếp, như chuồng ngựa thì chàng cứ là vô tư ra vào như chốn không người. Cấm đi chơi về khuya quá mười hai giờ thì Harley cứ tà tà hai ba giờ sáng mới trở về và ném đá nhẹ vào chân thành, nhờ mấy cậu lính canh mở cửa dùm. Cấm vắng mặt trong các buổi lễ nghi của triều đình thì Harley lại cứ thường viện cớ nhức đầu chóng mặt để trốn trong phòng vẽ tranh. Và cũng vì thế, chàng đã chẳng ghi được điểm nào trong mắt thái thượng hòang thì thôi, lại còn bị trừ riết xuống âm điểm luôn rồi.

Nhưng nói thế không có nghĩa chàng chẳng phải nhân tài. Ngược lại, biểu hiện của chàng trong lớp học với hầu tước Dalbert luôn tỏ ra vượt trội so với người anh của mình. Lẽ ra nếu đất nước này đang trong thời bình, chàng sẽ là một đấng minh quân xuất sắc. Chỉ tiếc rằng lọan dân Viking vẫn chưa dẹp xong, chúng luôn có tiểu tâm xâm chiếm vùng đất trù phú này nên thái thượng hoàng đã chọn anh trai Harley, người không xuất sắc vượt bậc nhưng lại có rất quyết đoán, kiên nghị và đôi khi có hơi nhẫn tâm. Cuối cùng, khi thái thượng hoàng băng hà vào ba năm trước, theo di chiếu, người lên nối ngôi chính là anh trai chàng, Roderich.

Do thiếu tình thương với cha, Harley từ lúc nào đã coi hầu tước Dalbert một người cha khác của mình. Không hiểu sao họ rất hợp nhau, còn thân hơn cả cha con ruột nữa. Tuy không tận mắt chứng kiến nhưng Harley nghe kể ông đã phục vụ trong triều lâu lắm rồi, hình như cỡ mười tám năm trước. Những lời kể về mẫu hậu của chàng đều được nghe lại từ miệng ông. Dalbert luôn dành cho hòang hậu quá cố những lời lẽ tôn kính nhất mà ông có thể nghĩ ra. Nghe đâu, Dalbert đã khóc rất nhiều khi bà qua đời. Có lẽ cũng vì thế mà ông quý chàng, vì Harley rất giống hòang hậu (cũng là nghe kể lại). Dalbert là một người mà ngay từ buổi đầu gặp gỡ đã có thể tạo cho người đối diện một cảm giác nồng ấm thân thiện. Trên môi ông luôn nở một nụ cười, mái tóc hoa râm nâu phúc hậu và một cặp kiếng trắng luôn dính trên mũi.

Cũng vì thế mà chàng thường hay tìm đến ông cả những lúc vui lẫn buồn, tâm sự kể cho ông nghe bao nhiêu chuyện mà chàng chẳng bao giờ hở môi nói với người khác.

-"Thật ra là sao?" - Hầu tước nhắc.

-"Thật ra ta...ta muốn thưa chuyện cưới vợ với hoàng thượng. Trong chuyến đi ngao du vừa rồi, ta đã gặp một người con gái…ờ…" – mặt chàng đỏ ửng cả lên –"… ta dự định tìm hòang thượng bàn chuyện hôn lễ…"

-"À, rốt cục thì hòang thân bé bỏng của ta cũng đã chịu dừng chân, để mắt đến một cô nàng khác rồi hả?" – Ông cười lém lỉnh, ánh mắt hấp háy trông rất đáng yêu –"Nào, nói cho ta nghe thêm về nàng ấy…"

-"Nàng tên Helaina, gia đình nàng cũng vốn thuộc dòng quan lại nhưng đã từ bỏ hư danh, quay về vui thú điền viên. Nàng rất xinh và cũng rất thông minh. Ta tin chắc đến ngài cũng không phải đối thủ của Helaina trong việc đọc sách." – Chàng mỉm cười thích thú, không giấu nổi niềm tự hào về người con gái mình yêu.

-"Thật?"

-"Ừ, nàng có thể kể vanh vách tên từng cuốn sách và nói rõ nội dung bên trong là gì. Giỏi quá phải không?" – Chàng mơ màng hồi tưởng –"Ngòai ra, lại còn rất yêu thiên nhiên, có khả năng trò chuyện với thú vật, nàng… ôi giọng nói của nàng…ôi nụ cười…ôi…"

-"Thôi thôi đủ rồi, ta hiểu rồi." – Dalbert giơ tay lên chặn hòang tử lại trước khi chàng chìm vào giấc mộng ban ngày nữa –"Nếu nàng có khả năng chiếm được trái tim hòang thân thì ta tin chắc đó không phải một cô thôn nữ bình thường."

-"Dĩ nhiên rồi." – Harley húych đầu, đắc thắng –"À… mãi lo trò chuyện với ngài, ta quên mất mục đích chính của việc về cung. Ta cần phải gặp hòang thượng." – Harley vừa dợm bước quay lưng đi thì hầu tước đã nắm tay níu lại.

-"Hòang thượng không có trong cung." – Ông lắc đầu chậm rãi, thở một hơi dài -"Ngài đã vi hành xuất cung cùng tể tướng Victor rồi."

-"Hả?" – Giọng Harley ỉu xìu, mặt chàng xịu xuống rõ rệt

-"Crosby này, chẳng biết giờ này Harley đã về đến nhà chưa nhỉ? Chị rất… rất nhớ anh ấy…" – Helaina nằm dài trên bãi cỏ, nơi nàng và Harley thường hay ngồi vẽ tranh, trên ngực là sóc con Crosby nằm ườn theo, miệng không ngừng gặm nhấm hạt dẻ mà nàng vừa cho ban sáng.

"Ôi Crosby! Anh ấy mới đi có hai ngày thôi mà chị cứ ngỡ như đã hai năm rồi." – Nàng tiếp tục mơ màng với những hồi ức đẹp của cả hai mà từ lúc nào đã đứng dậy, đi dần về hồ Bala, bỏ mặc Crosby nằm chỏng chơ trên mặt đất vì bất ngờ bị hất xuống.

-"Harley…"

Crosby lồm cồm bò dậy, ôm lấy hạt dẻ mà gặm tiếp, để mặt Helaina với những mơ ước của nàng.

Helaina vẫn hồn nhiên tiến về phía hồ, tâm trí nàng vẫn còn mãi quay cuồng với những kỉ niệm đẹp, những nụ hôn ngọt ngào say đắm, những chiều thu cùng dạo bước dưới lá vàng rơi…

Cứ thế, nàng vô tình bước lên một mỏm đá gần hồ. Chẳng may do bám rêu lâu ngày, đá rất trơn và nàng lại đang bước chân không nên Helaina trợt ngã. Vừa lúc nàng ngỡ như đầu mình đã đập vào đá rồi thì quanh eo nàng, một cánh tay rắn chắc đã vòng lấy và giữ chặt nàng. Tình cảnh thật trớ trêu, nàng ngã cả nửa người ra sau trên vòng tay người đó. Dù hỏang sợ lắm, Helaina cũng kịp nhìn thấy ân nhân của mình. Chàng trẻ tuổi, trạc chừng hai mươi, mái tóc đỏ xõa dài đến ngang vai, ánh mắt màu xanh thẳm như màu của đại dương và dường như chàng cũng đang lạc mất hồn vì đôi mắt nâu màu hạt dẻ của nàng.

-"Ahèm…"

Có tiếng ai tằng hắng.

Chàng giật tỉnh người, đỡ nàng dậy, mỉm cười với một phong thái rất chững chạc và… có nét gì đó uy nghi của bậc vương giả.

-"Tiểu thư không sao chứ?"

-"Tôi…tôi không sao. Cám ơn ngài đã ra tay giúp đỡ." – Cô vén tóc sang một bên mang tai, bối rối.

-"Vậy thì tốt!" – Chàng từ tốn nói, mắt vẫn không rời nàng càng khiến Helaina thêm lúng túng.

-"Tôi…ờ…tôi…phải đi về đây, mặt trời đã lặn rồi… Tạm biệt ngài!" – Nói rồi nàng quay lưng bước đi nhanh chóng, chẳng dám ngóai mặt lại. Ở người đàn ông đó có nét gì đó rất quen rất dễ gần, nhưng cũng rất xa lạ rất đáng sợ. Vả lại, nàng không muốn tiếp chuyện lâu với người lạ ở một nơi vắng vẻ như thế này. Harley mà biết được hẳn sẽ lo lắng lắm. Nhắc tới Harley, nàng lại thấy lòng mình bình yên đến lạ thường. Tuy chàng không có ở đây, nhưng tên chàng đã mãi khắc sâu vào tim nàng, hình bóng chàng như luôn đang kề bên, che chở và bảo vệ cho nàng. Ở Harley, nàng luôn có thể tìm được cảm giác an tòan, cho dù là lần đầu họ gặp nhau nàng cũng chẳng phải e ngại như thế này.

Bóng Helaina xa dần xa dần và khuất đi trong bóng chiều tà, để lại sau lưng một ánh mắt luyến tiếc.

-"Hòang thượng!"

-"À, Victor?" – Chàng trai tóc đỏ quay ra sau, đối diện chàng là một người đàn ông trung niên, hói đầu nhưng có đôi mắt rất sắc bén và một nụ cười hiểm độc. Chính lão là người đã tằng hắng, nhắc nhở đức vua trẻ tuổi khi nãy.

-"Có vẻ như người đã mê đắm sắc đẹp của người con gái vừa rồi?" – Lão kính cẩn thưa lại.

-"Phải! Khanh nói không sai! Chưa có người con gái nào mang lại cho ta một cảm xúc kỳ lạ đến thế này… Nàng…giọng nói của nàng thánh thót tựa như tiếng suối reo, ánh mắt long lanh rạng ngời sức sống…nàng…ôi…ta thấy như tâm hồn khô cằn của một vị vương đế đang được những giọt nước mát lành tưới sống." – Ngài hình dung lại khuôn mặt nàng, mỉm cười thích thú –"Victor, người con gái đó là ai?"

-"Thần nghĩ hòang thượng chắc mãi bận lo triều chính nên chẳng còn nhớ nàng." – Victor cúc cung tâu rằng –"Nàng đó là Helaina, cha từng là hầu tước trong triều. Đã có lần hòang thượng gặp nàng ở ngự hoa cung ba năm về trước, chẳng hay hòang thượng còn nhớ chăng?"

-"Thế à?" – Hoàng thượng nhướn mày –"Sao trẫm không có chút ấn tượng nào nhỉ? Hay là lúc đó nàng còn nhỏ tuổi nên chưa ra dáng thiếu nữ?" – Roderich chống tay vào cằm suy nghĩ.

-"Cũng có thể là thế. Nhưng thân thế nàng không chỉ dừng ở đó. Học thức của nàng cũng chẳng kém gì sắc đẹp. Tóm lại, nàng là hiện thân của tuyệt mỹ… và chỉ có hòang thượng mới xứng đáng với những gì hòan hảo nhất."  
- Đức vua trẻ nhướn mày rồi nhanh chóng hiểu ra ý của lão cận thần.

-"Ý khanh là…"

-"Ý của ngài chính là ý của thần…"

Ngài nhếch môi khẽ cười.

-"Vậy được rồi Victor, truyền mang giấy viết đến cho ta. Trẫm phải phê chiếu lập tức triệu nàng vào cung, sắc phong ngôi hòang hậu."

A/N: Đã giới thiệu 1 bạn khác  
Còn bạn này là tiền kiếp của ai thì chắc mọi người đoán ra được rồi hả?  
Chap tới sẽ có hình dolls minh họa bạn í  
Hai lão: Dalbert và Victor cũng có liên quan rất nhiều đến cốt truyện. Còn chuyện là tiền kiếp của ai thì... tự đoán nha. Cái này quan trọng nên tác giả ko tiết lộ dc


	5. Phần 3: Tan rồi giấc mơ

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU**

**PHẦN 3: TAN RỒI GIẤC MƠ**

Helaina lãng bước về nhà, tay cầm giỏ thức ăn mà nàng vừa ghé chợ mua. Chuyện người đàn ông kỳ lạ lúc nãy vẫn còn ám ảnh nàng. Chẳng hiểu sao càng lúc Helaina càng thấy có gì đó không ổn, linh tính mách bảo cho nàng biết cuộc gặp gỡ hôm nay là định mệnh sẽ mãi mãi làm thay đổi cuộc đời mình. Chẳng vì thế mà đầu óc nàng cứ lang mang, đi lòng vòng ở chợ cả hai tiếng đồng hồ mới xong trong khi mọi hôm nàng chỉ cần mười lăm phút.  
Cuối cùng nàng cũng về được đến nhà. Lạ nhỉ? Sao hôm nay trước cửa nhà nàng đông nghẹt người thế này, lại còn có cả quân binh nữa. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

Tay chân rụng rời, nàng vứt giỏ thức ăn qua một bên, chen vào đám đông đang tụ tập quanh đó. Mệt rã rời, nàng đẩy người đàn ông to lớn trước mặt qua một bên để thấy cha mẹ mình đang quỳ xuống giữa sân.

-"Cha! mẹ!" – Nàng hét lên, xô những tên lính canh cố ngăn nàng vượt qua rào cản đám đông hiếu kỳ. Helaina vội đến bên nhưng chưa kịp nói gì đã bị cha nàng nắm tay kéo quỳ xuống. –"Cha?" – Nàng ngạc nhiên.

-"Tất cả quỳ xuống nghe đọc chiếu chỉ!" – Một giọng đàn ông the thé cất lên khiến nàng ngẩng lên nhìn, mắt nàng mở to ra, hỏang hốt.  
_  
Người đàn ông ban nãy, chính là ông ta, người đã đứng cạnh chàng trai tóc đỏ hồi chiều. Ông ta làm gì ở đây? Chiếu chỉ gì? Phải…phải chăng Harley đã thành công, chàng đã thưa chuyện với hòang thượng và ngài đồng ý tác hợp họ. _

Nàng thầm mỉm cười sung sướng, vui đến nỗi tai chỉ nghe lõm bõm, chữ được chữ mất.

-"Helaina là một nàng con gái tài sắc vẹn tòan…"

Không ngờ mọi việc lại diễn ra suông sẽ như thế, Harley chỉ mới đi có một tuần mà chiếu chỉ đã vội đến ngay.

-"…Xứng đáng…"

_Harley! Chờ em nhé! Không bao lâu nữa ta sẽ lại gặp nhau._

-"Nay trẫm chính thức triệu nàng vào cung…"

_Ngày đó sẽ không còn xa nữa…_

-"…sắc phong nàng làm…"

_Harley, em yêu anh!_

-"…Hòang hậu! Khâm chỉ!"  
_  
Hòan…Hòang hậu?_

Hai tiếng 'hòang hậu' vừa được thốt ra như tiếng sét đánh ngang tai khiến nụ cười trên môi tắt ngúm. Helaina như không tin được vào tai mình nữa, mắt nàng mở to sửng sốt, môi mấp máy không nói nên lời.

-"Sao…sao lại thế này? Sao lại là 'hòang hậu' mà không phải là 'hòang phi'?"-Nàng lẩm bẩm, tay run run khi nhận chiếu-"Tại sao? Tại sao?"

-"Helaina. Đa tạ hòang thượng đi con!" – Cha nàng giật khẽ ống tay áo con gái, nhắc khéo khi thấy nàng thừ người ra đó.

-"Tạ…tạ ơn hòang thượng…" – Nàng làm theo như một con rối, chẳng còn chút lý trí nào, môi không ngừng lẩm bẩm –"Sao? Tại sao lại là 'hòang hậu'."

-"Bẩm tể tướng, ngài đi đường chắc hẳn đã mệt rồi, chi bằng hãy nghỉ lại đây qua đêm rồi sáng mai hẵng lên đường." – Cha nàng đứng dậy, tỏ lòng hiếu khách nhưng lão đã vội khóat tay từ chối.

-"Cám ơn lòng tốt của ngài, nhưng ta không có nhiều thời gian. Lần này ta và hòang thượng xuất cung vi hành vốn là vì công vụ. Chỉ là tình cờ tiểu thư Helaina đã làm đẹp lòng hòang thượng nên ngài quyết tâm đưa nàng vào cung ân sủng. Cả nhà ngài hãy tận dụng khỏang thời gian còn lại để nói lời chia tay vì sáng mai ta sẽ đưa người đến rước nàng." – Lão dừng một chút, nheo mắt lại suy nghĩ trong chốc lát rồi bổ sung, đúng hơn là hăm dọa –"À, đừng làm chuyện gì dại dột đấy, lỡ mà chuyện không thành thì không những ta gánh tội mà cả gia đình ngài cũng khó lòng thóat qua tai kiếp."

Nói rồi lão dứt áo đi thẳng ra cửa, không quên ghé tai thì thầm mấy lời với tên đội trưởng đội cận vệ. Chẳng bao lâu, khi bụi đường do vó ngựa quân binh để lại đã tan đi, Helaina mới chòang tỉnh, ôm mặt khóc nức nở.

-"Helaina con…"

-"Cha, cha ơi…cứu con…" – Nàng bấu lấy vai cha, gục đầu mà nói không nên lời –"…Tại sao không… phải Harley mà lại là…hòan… hòang thượng vậy cha?... Tại sao? Con không yêu ngài… ngay cả mặt cũng chưa gặp thì làm sao kết duyên trăm năm…"

-"Helaina!" – Mẹ nàng dịu dàng vỗ lưng con gái, mắt lưng tròng –"Chuyện đến nước này rồi… cha mẹ biết làm sao đây?"

-"Con…không được… con phải đi tìm Harley. Con phải hỏi cho rõ…" – Nàng bật dậy, mặt đầm đìa nước mắt chạy ra cửa. Nhưng vừa dợm bước đến đó, hai tên lính gác đã chặn mũi giáo, ngăn nàng ra ngòai. –"Các người làm gì thế này? Thả tôi ra!"

-"Tiểu thư thứ lỗi. Chúng tôi đã được lệnh của tể tướng, quyết không để ai bước ra khỏi nhà dù chỉ nửa bước. Nếu kháng chỉ, chém trước báo sau." – Một tên nghiêm mặt thông báo.

-"Được… vậy các người giết đi… Nếu ngay cả lời hoàng hậu tương lai cũng không có giá trị thì các người cứ giết ta đi…" – Nàng nuốt nước mắt, đứng ngẩng người hất cổ lên thách thức.

-"Helaina con…" – Cha mẹ nàng chạy đến, vịn vai con gái từ phía sau cố níu nàng lùi lại.

-"Chúng tôi…ơ…" – Cả hai tên lúng túng gãi đầu, dĩ nhiên bọn chúng chẳng đủ can đảm đụng đến một sợi tóc của Helaina, nhưng nếu để nàng đi mà nàng không trở lại thì càng chết nữa. Đằng nào cũng chết.

-"Thưa tiểu thư!" – Tên đội trưởng với bộ râu mép vểnh lên hai phía ôn tồn bước ra từ sau lưng hai tên lính canh –"Dù người không quý trọng mạng sống của mình… cũng nên nghĩ đến cha mẹ người chứ. Nếu người bỏ đi khiến hòang thượng nổi giận sẽ giáng lệnh trừng phạt xuống đầu cha mẹ người. Họ đã già yếu rồi... tiểu thư nỡ lòng sao? Vì một phút nông nỗi làm liên lụy đến cha mẹ mình?" – Nghe hắn nói, nàng run run quay đầu lại nhìn đấng thân sinh của mình. Mặc dù rất ghét phải thừa nhận, nàng biết rằng hắn nói đúng.

-"Helaina, đừng liều lĩnh mà con…" – Mẹ nàng dụi dụi mắt, tựa đầu vào cha. Nhìn hai mái đầu bạc khóc gọi con, chân nàng như chùn xuống.

Nàng trốn được thì sao chứ? Gặp Harley thì sao chứ? Liệu nàng có thể sống hạnh phúc đến cuối đời nếu biết cha mẹ mình đã hy sinh vì mình? Không, nàng không thể ích kỷ như thế. Họ là gia đình của nàng, là những người đã hy sinh cả đời họ vì nàng. Helaina không thể cư xử như một đứa bất hiếu, chạy theo tình yêu mà không màng tới những người khác đang phải chịu cùng cực vì mình.

-"Tôi…tôi…" – Nàng ứa nước mắt, hết nhìn tên đội trưởng lại nhìn sang hai kẻ bạc đầu trán nhăn –"Cha…mẹ…"

_Nhưng còn Harley? Trời ơi, chàng sẽ đau khổ như thế nào nếu biết tin này? Làm hòang hậu có phải là… làm chị dâu của chàng không? Tại sao định mệnh quá trớ trêu, đành tâm chia lìa đôi lứa. _

-"...x…xin lỗi…Harley"

Helaina khụy xuống đất, nàng đã có quyết định…  
**  
~*~*~*~*~*~**

-"Helaina con, khuya rồi sao con còn chưa ngủ?" – Mẹ nàng khẽ đẩy cửa bước vào. Ánh đèn cầy loe lóet soi vào gương mặt hốc hác của nàng, với hai mắt sưng húp.

-"Mẹ…" – Nàng khẽ nhổm dậy, quay đầu lại. Giọng Helaina khàn khàn vì khóc quá quá nhiều -"con ngủ không được..."

-"Con gái của mẹ…" – Bà đặt cây đèn xuống rồi bước đến bàn trang điểm nơi nàng đang ngồi, để con gái tựa đầu vào lòng bật khóc nức nở.  
-"Mẹ ơi…" – Nàng nghẹn ngào.

-"Đừng khóc Helaina, đừng khóc…" – Bà dỗ dành, vuốt nhẹ lưng cô mà cố ngăn dòng lệ đang chực chờ nơi khóe mắt –"Con gái mẹ ngoan, nín đi con…"

-"Con xin lỗi mẹ ơi… ra đi ngày mai… có lẽ chẳng bao giờ gặp lại, không thể phụng dưỡng cha mẹ. Chữ hiếu con không tròn, mong cha mẹ tha thứ…" – Helaina sụt sùi làm ướt cả áo nàng và áo bà.

-"Helaina con đâu có lỗi gì. Nếu…nếu có trách thì phải trách nhà ta bạc phước…" – Đến phút này, bà như không còn kiềm nén nổi nữa, nước mắt cứ thế tuôn ra như mưa. Vừa vuốt mái đầu xanh, bà vừa ân cần dặn dò –"Thương cho con đành chia xa mối tình đầu bởi lệnh vua ban… vùi đời giữa chốn thâm cung lạnh lẽo… Mai này xa cách, không có mẹ bên cạnh con phải tự chăm sóc mình. Hãy cố nén đau thương, quên hoàng thân đi mà một lòng với hoàng thượng nghen con..."

-"Quên đi Harley à?" – Nàng giật đầu ra, cười lớn -"Quên đi Harley à... Phải... phải quên thôi... Ha ha... ha ha ha ha"- Nhưng rồi nàng khóc và thều thào gọi tên chàng -"Harley..."  
_Thôi hết rồi những ngày đôi ta có nhau. Ngày mai em đi rồi, núi rừng sẽ từ nay im vắng cùng anh. Lệnh tiến cung như ngàn dao xé nát tim lòng, lìa cố hương em thương khóc tình đầu…_

-"Harley…" – Nàng gọi trong tuyệt vọng.  
_Ai khiến xui biệt khúc đọan trường cho uyên ương sầu cam luyến nhớ…_

Ai gây ra bão giông cho hoa rụng tàn…

Gặp nhau có chăng là giấc mơ…

Và thế, nàng nấc lên rồi gục đầu bất tỉnh trên vai người mẹ già đang run run ôm con khóc. Lệnh vua là lệnh trời… biết làm sao đây. Đành nén đau thương đưa con vào cung mà không hẹn ngày về.o/o  
**  
~*~*~*~*~*~**

-"Sao mà lâu quá vậy nè trời?" – Harley nhịp nhịp ngón tay lên bàn vẽ. Chàng đã giam mình trong cung cả tuần rồi, chờ hòang thượng đi vi hành về. Vậy mà đến giờ này vẫn bặt tăm hơi. Rõ chán! Harley không thể vẽ. Mỗi lần cầm cọ lên, chàng lại nhớ đến Helaina, nhớ ánh mắt nụ cười của nàng. Không có Helaina ở đây, chàng quả thật chẳng thể tìm được chút cảm xúc nào cả.

Cảm thấy gò bó, bực bội, Harley với tay lấy cái áo khóac rồi nhanh chân bước ra ngự hoa viên.  
_  
Lạ nhỉ, hôm nay hòang cung có gì đó không ổn cho lắm. Sao mọi người cứ tấp nập ra vào thế này? Các cung nhân đi qua đi lại thoăn thoắt, người cầm chổi, người cầm các tấm trướng, người xách nước… hoa cả mắt. Nhìn cứ như thể sắp có yến tiệc nơi đây vậy? Chẳng lẽ lại có vị khách quý nào sắp ghé thăm sao?_

Thắc mắc, Harley vội đi tìm hầu tước Dalbert hỏi cho rõ. Chàng nhanh chóng tìm thấy ông trong thư viện hòang gia.

-"Hầu tước Dalbert?" – Harley cất tiếng gọi.

-"Ta đây! Chờ chút, ta xuống ngay!" – Hầu tước đáp, tay khệ nệ bưng cả chồng sách từ trong kệ bước ra. Harley mỉm cười, như thường lệ, không gì có thể tách ngài Dalbert và những cuốn sách yêu quý của mình. Chàng bước lại gần, đỡ dùm ông một tay.

Sau khi đã đặt chúng yên vị xuống bàn, chàng quay sang bắt đầu việc chính.

-"Hầu tước, hòang cung hình như sắp có khách quý phải không? Ta thấy mọi người đang rất bận rộn, trang hòang lại cái chốn buồn tẻ này?"

-"Ngài không biết sao hòang thân?" – Harley nhướn mày và lập tức hầu tước hiểu chàng chẳng rõ chuyện gì cả -"Chẳng là… chúng thần vừa nhận được lệnh của hòang thượng. Người cho gửi chiếu chỉ, bảo rằng sẽ quay về ngày mốt. Ngòai ra, ngài còn ra lệnh hòang cung phải được trang hòang thật lộng lẫy vì lần này… đi một mà về hai."

Harley ngớ người ra một lúc với cái nhìn ẩn ý của hầu tước, rồi trong tích tắc, chàng lờ mờ đóan được ông đang ám chỉ gì.

-"Thật?" – Chàng cười thích thú –"Hòang thượng sẽ trở về cùng hòang hậu tương lai? Vậy ra mọi người đang chuẩn bị cho đại lễ à?"

-"Ừm!" – Hầu tước gật đầu. Hòang thượng cũng đã đến tuổi lập gia thất rồi."

-"Tuyệt quá! Phải chi hôn lễ có thể cử hành chậm hơn vài hôm, để ta thưa chuyện cùng người rồi cả hai anh em cùng thành hôn trong một ngày. Ngài nghĩ như thế có phải tuyệt hơn không?" – Harley búng tay, nháy mắt thích thú. Nhưng uổng quá, dường như lần này hòang thượng rất gấp gáp, chưa về đến cung mà đã ra lệnh cho thuộc hạ chuẩn bị cho ngày đại hôn. Lạ nhỉ… nếu thế, có lẽ hòang hậu tương lai phải là một mỹ nhân tài sắc vẹn tòan mới khiến hòang thượng nóng lòng đến thế. Càng nghĩ, chàng càng nóng lòng muốn xem mặt chị dâu của mình.

Tuyệt quá, ít ra thì nơi này cũng sẽ thêm phần náo nhiệt, chứ chẳng phải chỉ có hai anh em đi ra đi vào mãi.

-"Nhưng… ta tưởng hòang thượng xuất cung chuyến này là đi thị sát dân tình chứ?" – Đột nhiên Harley nhíu mày, cắc cớ quay sang hầu tước hỏi.  
Dalbert khẽ thở dài. Ông đăm đăm nhíu mày như đang cân nhắc liệu có nên nói thật không. Các ngón tay mảnh khảnh cứ nhịp nhịp lên mặt bàn càng làm Harley nóng lòng thêm.

-"Không lẽ không phải thế?"

-"Thật ra hòang thân à…" – Hầu tước chậm rãi ngó vào mắt chàng –"ngòai mặt thì hòang thượng bảo đi vi hành nhưng … ta được tin nội bộ cho biết lý do xuất cung lần này… chính là vì tể tướng nói rằng nơi vùng hồ Bala có kỳ trân dị bảo. Vì tò mò nên ngài mới tự ý ra khỏi cung như thế."

-"Hả?" – Hòang thân trân mặt ra, há hốc mồm –"Sao lý do nghiêm chỉnh quá vậy?" – Chàng chề môi giè biễu –"Chỉ vì 'kỳ trân dị bảo'? Cứ suốt ngày đi nghe lời cái tên Victor đó. Nhìn mặt hắn cũng biết gian xảo rồi. Tên nịnh thần!" – Harley đảo mắt.

-"Thôi nào hòang thân, dù gì cũng là tể tướng. Hãy cẩn ngôn là hơn." – Dalbert đặt một tay lên vai chàng, nhắc nhở -"Biết đâu lần này tể tướng không có ý xấu, biết đâu 'kỳ trân dị bảo' đó lại chẳng là 'hòang hậu'? Là mỹ nhân vùng hồ Bala?"

-"Ngài nói cũng có lý." – Harley mỉm cười, thở dài –"Nhưng dù sao đi nữa, trong lòng ta chỉ có một mỹ nhân nơi hồ Bala thôi…" – Ánh mắt vốn đang gay gắt của chàng bỗng dịu lại, mơ màng nhớ về một cô gái trong bộ đầm trắng, ngồi trên thảm cỏ xanh mượt cạnh hồ.


	6. Phần 4: Bong bóng phập phồng

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU**

**PHẦN 4: BONG BÓNG PHẬP PHỒNG**

**Link poster: **http : / img . photobucket . com / albums / v291 / thucuyen / hpfo / Autumntear-3 . jpg

-"Bẩm hòang thân!" – Harley đặt quyển sách đang đọc xuống, ngẩng mặt lên mỉm cười với David, thị vệ thân tín nhất của chàng –"Hòang thượng đã hồi cung và ra lệnh triệu ngài sang cung hội ngộ."

-"Vậy sao?" – Harley đứng bật dậy. Cuối cùng chàng cũng đợi được ngày này. Nóng lòng quá, đã lâu rồi chàng không gặp mặt hòang thượng. Tính ra chàng cũng đã rời cung được nửa năm rồi. Nếu không phải vì chuyện của Helaina, có lẽ Harley còn nán lại bên ngòai lâu hơn nữa cơ. Nhưng thôi kệ, giờ anh em gặp mặt nhau cũng tốt. Lại còn có dịp gặp thêm hòang hậu tương lai nữa chứ.

Không chần chừ suy nghĩ, chàng vội leo lên xa mã. Cỡ chừng hai mươi phút sau, Harley đã đặt chân vào tẩm cung của người anh trẻ tuổi. Ra đón chàng là đích thân đương kim hòang thượng.

-"Harley!" – Ngài gọi tên chàng, hai mắt ánh lên rạng ngời hạnh phúc.

-"Tham kiến hòa…!" – Đầu gối chưa kịp chạm đất, Harley đã thấy một bàn tay ngăn mình lại.

-"Kìa! Không cần đa lễ! Chúng ta là người nhà cả mà." – Thì ra hòang thượng đã nhanh chóng đỡ chàng dậy với một nụ cười trìu mến –"Đứng yên để trẫm nhìn thử xem. Ừm…hình như khanh rám nắng hơn nhưng cũng … hồng hào hơn, khuôn mặt tràn đầy sắc xuân. Khác xa với những lần trước, nhìn khanh bây giờ cứ như… có tình yêu." – Ngài ngắm kĩ rồi phán ra lời nhận xét khiến Harley đỏ cả mặt. Chàng gãi gãi đầu, ấp úng…

-"Ơ…thì... đó là một câu chuyện dài. Chuyện của thần hãy để sau. Nghe đâu lần này hòang thượng xuất cung đã "đi một mà về hai" dẫn thêm về cả "hòang hậu", và ngày mai đăng triều sẽ cử hành đại hôn?" – Chàng nhướn mày, mỉm cười nghịch ngợm.

-"Ừ phải!" – Hòang thượng ra chiều tự hào đắc thắng –"Đó cũng là lý do ta triệu khanh sang đây. Nào… để ta giới thiệu khanh với hòang hậu tương lai của trẫm." – Nói rồi ngài nắm lấy tay em mình, dẫn vào thẩm cung, đến trước một căn phòng rộng lớn, trang hòang lộng lẫy. Ngài khóat tay hai tì nữ, ngụ ý giữ im lặng khi hòang thượng bước vào, không cần thông báo ầm ĩ cả lên.

Kìa, trước mắt chàng là một bóng người đứng quay lưng, đối mặt ra cửa sổ. Ánh chiều tà mùa thu chiếu rọi vào bộ hòang bào nàng đang khóac trên người, làm tăng thêm vẻ đẹp kiêu sa tráng lệ của nàng, dù rằng chàng vẫn chưa được diện kiến mặt nàng mà chỉ thóang thấy sau lưng.

Thịch!

Harley dừng chân lại. Tim chàng như vừa lỗi một nhịp.

_Cảm giác… cảm giác này… sao vừa quen lại vừa lạ. _

-"Harley! Khanh không sao chứ?" – Hòang thượng ngóai mặt lại, nhìn chàng tỏ vẻ hơi lo lắng.

-"À không! Thần ổn mà!" – Chàng mỉm cười, trấn an anh. Ngài mỉm cười rồi giơ tay ra, ngụ ý chàng hãy tạm đứng chờ sau tấm rèm, để ngài vào trước với hòang hậu. Harley gật đầu rồi nép mình vào một góc.

-"Hòang hậu!" – Ngài lên tiếng gọi khiến nàng giật thót mình khẽ quay lại. Mắt nàng lấp lánh mọng nước như thể… đó là nước mắt.

-"Ôi…hòang thượng!..." – Nàng nở một nụ cười gượng, nhún gối cúi đầu ra mắt ngài –"Thần thiếp kính mừng hòang thượng, chúc ngài vạn phúc kim an."  
_  
Từ sau rèm, tay Harley rã cả mồ hôi lạnh. Tại sao? Tại sao tiếng nói này nghe quen quá? Không thể nào…không thể nào là nàng…_

-"Hòang hậu bình thân. À, hôm nay trẫm muốn giới thiệu với nàng em trai ta." – Ngài mừng rỡ thông báo rồi quay sang rèm, vỗ tay hai cái gọi em ra mà chẳng để ý nụ cười trên môi Helaina đã tắt ngúm tự bao giờ khi hay tin.  
Từ sau bức màn nhung đó, một mái đầu đen, tóc rối run run lẩy khẩy bước ra.

-"Har..."

Môi nàng khô khốc, cổ nghẹn không thốt nên lời khi ánh mắt xanh lục ấy nhìn xóay sâu vào nàng như hờn óan, trách móc.

Chàng đứng câm lặng như một tảng đá, cảm thấy sức lực tòan thân như đã bị rút hết cả ra. Chàng không dám bước đi, không dám bật ra tiếng như thể Harley sợ rằng chỉ cần một cử động nhẹ cũng khiến chàng sụp xuống, quỳ lụy trước mặt nàng, trước mặt người anh thân thương.  
_  
Tại sao? Tại sao lại là nàng? Tại sao hàng ngàn cô gái trong vương quốc này hòang thượng không chọn mà lại chọn Helaina? … Sao? Tại sao?_

-"Hình như…hai người có quen biết phải không?" – Roderich thắc mắc khi thấy vợ tương lai và em trai mình cứ nhìn nhau chăm chăm. Trong một thóang, ngài nhận thấy trong ánh mắt đó vừa là tình yêu sâu sắc vừa là lòng căm hờn ngút trời… Sự thật là sao? Hay tất cả chỉ là trí tưởng tượng của ngài?

Cùng lúc đó, Harley và Helaina cũng sực tỉnh, thóat khỏi những kỉ niệm ban sơ thưở nào. Họ phải trở về hiện thực, ngấm dần vào sự thật rằng… ngày hôm nay cả hai đã không còn như xưa, vị thế bây giờ là giữa chị dâu và em chồng…

-"À không… không…" – Harley nở một nụ cười gượng mà mặt mày nhăn nhó cả lại.

-"Vậy thì để trẫm giới thiệu. Đây là hòang thân Harley, và đây là hòang hậu…tương lai… Helaina." – Roderich chắp tay sau lưng, đứng thẳng người dõng dạc nói.

-"Hòang hậu… vạn… phúc an khan…khang." – Harley khụy một gối xuống, nắm lấy bàn tay run run chìa ra của nàng, hôn nhẹ vào mà nghe đắng cả môi. Helaina cũng chẳng khá hơn gì, giây phút chàng đặt nụ hôn vào tay nàng cũng là lúc nàng thấy như thiêu như đốt trong tim gan.

-"Hòang thân…Người…hãy đứng lên đi." – Nàng muốn đỡ chàng dậy nhưng lại rụt rè giật tay vì không dám động vào người chàng. Giữa họ dường như một bức tường vô hình đã được dựng lên.

-"Tốt, tốt. Từ nay chúng ta là một gia đình nhé… Một gia đình vui vẻ hạnh phúc!" – Hòang thượng cười lớn, vòng tay ôm lấy cả Harley và Helaina, ánh mắt ngài ngập tràn niềm vui nên chẳng nhận ra hai cặp mắt còn lại đang chìm trong bể khổ.

-"Bẩm hòang thượng, thần cảm thấy trong người không được khỏe. Mạn phép ngài cho thần cáo lui." – Harley viện cớ, chàng không muốn lưu lại nơi này thêm bất cứ một giây một khắc nào nữa. Càng chần chừ, chàng cảm thấy nghẹt thở, dường như máu trong người đã dồn ứ hết vào tim đến nỗi chàng tưởng như tim mình sắp vỡ ra.

-"Khanh không sao chứ? Sao mặt khanh trắng bệch thế này… Có cần ta truyền ngự y đến không?" – Roderich nhướn mày âu lo, đặt một tay vào trán chàng để đo thân nhiệt.

-"Đa tạ hòang thượng quan tâm. Có lẽ chỉ là cảm nhẹ thôi. Thần nghỉ ngơi một chút sẽ khỏi mà." – Dứt lời chàng quay lưng bước ra, chẳng kịp chờ hòang thượng trả lời, chẳng ngóai đầu lại nhìn họ, nhìn nàng…

Chàng chạy ra khỏi cung, thấy cảnh vật như mờ đi trước mắt. Là nước mắt chàng hay nước mưa?

Ào Ào!

Mưa à? Đúng rồi, hãy mưa đi, mưa lớn lên để gột rửa đi những ký ức về Helaina, về những ngày tươi đẹp của cả hai.

-"Ha ha… ha ha ha ha…"

Tiếng cười xé lòng của chàng chết lịm dần theo tiếng mưa. Harley gục xuống, tay chàng không ngừng đập xuống mặt đất. Lẩm bẩm…

-"Tại sao? Tại sao?"

Ào ào…!

Tự lúc nào, nước mưa đã thành màu đỏ hồng. Tự lúc nào, hai bàn tay chàng đã trầy nát. Nhưng Harley không màng, vết thương ngòai thể xác làm sao so bằng vết thương trong tâm hồn.

-"Helaina…"

Bõm bõm…

Một bước chân… rồi lại một bước chân nữa đi trong mưa. Màn sương mờ trước mắt chàng dần được vén ra. Người đó càng bước đến gần hơn…

-"Hòang thân?" – Hầu tước Dalbert ân cần quỳ xuống, tay vẫn giữ cao cây dù và chìa ra che luôn cho cả chàng –"Sao ngài lại ở đây? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" – Rồi ông đột nhiên trắng bệch khi liếc mắt nhìn sang hai bàn tay đẫm máu của chàng –"Hòan…hòang thân, tay ngài…"

Chàng ngẩng đầu lên, mấy ngọn tóc lòa xòa phủ xuống trước mặt khiến chàng không thể nhìn rõ mặt ông. Nhưng thà như thế vì Harley không muốn gặp, cũng chẳng muốn đối diện với bất kỳ ai vào giờ phút này.

-"Hòang thân?"

…

-"Trả lời ta đi hòang thân"

…

-"Theo ta… đứng dậy! Theo ta mau!" – Bực mình với thái độ câm lặng của chàng, hầu tước quăng cây dù sang một bên, dùng hai tay xốc chàng dậy. Nếu là ngày thường, có lẽ không dễ dàng như thế nhưng hôm nay… Harley chẳng còn sức lực nào sót lại trong người cả. Cứ thế, chàng để mặc cho hầu tước kéo chàng về cung.

-"Hòang thân, hãy nói cho ta nghe! Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" – Hầu tước bình tĩnh, cắt miếng băng cuối cùng vừa dán vào tay chàng.

-"Có gì để nói chứ?" – Chàng cười khẩy, tránh ánh mắt ông –"Chỉ là… ta vừa phát hiện người con gái mình yêu… lại sắp trở thành chị dâu của mình."

–"Ngà…ngài nói thật?" – Dalbert chau mày –"Ý ngài là… Helaina chính là hoàng hậu tương lai?"

-"Ngài nghĩ ta sẽ đem chuyện này ra giỡn sao?" – Chàng cay đắng quay sang nhìn ông –"Ta thật không ngờ… nàng có thể phụ ta chỉ vì ngôi vị đệ nhất phu nhân…" – Harley nhắm mắt lại như thể tự trách mình sao quá ngu ngốc, đặt lầm trái tim nơi người con gái ấy.

-"Hòang thân…" – Dalbert khẽ đặt tay lên vai chàng –"Tuy ta chưa gặp nàng nhưng qua những lời kể của ngài, ta biết Helaina không phải dạng con gái trọng phú khinh bần. Biết đâu… nàng có nỗi khổ…" – Nghe đến đấy, Harley vội ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ông. Ánh mắt chàng le lói một tia hy vọng mỏng manh vì thẳm sâu trong tim mình, chàng vẫn còn tin nàng không dễ thay lòng đến thế –"…theo ta, ngài nên đấu tranh cho tình yêu của mình…"

Helaina khẽ tháo đôi bông tay nạm ngọc xuống, liền theo đó là những trang sức vòng vàng châu báu mà họ đã đeo vào người nàng sáng nay. Trút được chúng ra như trút được một gánh nặng trên vai… cho dù đó chỉ là một cảm giác ảo…

-"Helaina…"

Tiếng ai thì thầm gọi tên nàng.

-"Ai?" – Helaina căng mắt quay đầu lại và trợn tròn mắt nhìn khi chàng đu người, leo lên thành ban công.

-"Har…Harley?" – Nàng thốt lên.

-"Sụyt!" – Chàng nhanh chóng tiến lại gần, đặt một ngón tay lên môi nàng khiến Helaina im bặt. Dù trong bóng tối, nàng vẫn như nhìn rõ cặp mắt xanh lục như thảo nguyên; và lại một lần nữa Helaina như lạc đi trong màu mắt đó. Họ cứ thế, nhìn sâu vào mắt nhau như cố chuyển đi ngàn lời muốn nói. Chàng hạ dần ngón tay xuống môi nàng, và thay môi mình vào vị trí đó. Chàng nhớ sao cái vị ngọt này, hương thơm này, vẫn là đó Helaina, người con gái chàng yêu. Nhưng… sao mới phút này, nàng còn là cô gái ngây thơ trong màu áo trắng tinh bên hồ, phút sau đã là hòang hậu với bao thứ trang sức lụa là đó…

Sự thật như một cơn sóng triều, xô ngã lâu đài cát trong tim chàng. Harley dứt môi ra, và những gì chàng có thể nói chỉ là ba chữ.

-"Đi với anh!"

Harley nắm lấy tay nàng, rồi quay bước kéo đi chỉ để thấy tay mình bị giật lại. Chàng quay đầu nhìn nàng, tỏ vẻ không hiểu.

-"Helaina, em sao thế? Đi mau trước khi lính canh phát hiện ra…" – Chàng kéo tay nàng lần nữa nhưng Helaina vẫn đứng im như một tảng đá. Ánh mắt buồn ấy ngẩng lên nhìn chàng.

-"Em xin lỗi Harley…"

-"Xin lỗi? Sao lại phải xin lỗi?" – Chàng chưng hững.

-"Vì…" – Nàng hít sâu vào, cảm thấy như tim mình sắp vỡ ra khi phải nói lên những lời này –"Vì…em không thể đi cùng anh…"

Khuôn mặt Harley bỗng sa sầm lại. Thảo nguyên xanh mượt trong mắt chàng giờ như một đồng cỏ úa, bạc màu…

-"Harley, em xin lỗi…"

-"Tại sao?" – Hai chữ, đó là những gì chàng có thể thốt ra. Bao nhiêu hy vọng còn sót lại trong phút chốc như những bong bóng nước dưới mưa, vừa nổi lên đó đã lại vỡ tan…

-"Vì…"

-"Vì gấm nhung lụa là?" – Chàng gặn hỏi trong dòng nước mắt của nàng.  
Helaina khẽ lắc đầu, nàng cúi gầm mặt xuống mà tránh ánh nhìn trách móc của chàng.

-"Vì son vàng gấm vóc…" – Chàng nghẹn ngào, mắt không rời khỏi nàng.

-"Harley, khôn…"

-"Hay vì ngôi vị đệ nhất phu nhân?" – Harley gần như gào lên với câu hỏi cuối.

Nàng khóc, khóc thật nhiều. Không phải vì những câu hỏi nhục mạ đó mà vì nàng biết chàng đang bị tổn thương. Tất cả chỉ vì nàng… Helaina.

-"Nói đi! Sao cô không nói? Cô không biết trả lời… hay không dám trả lời?"

-"Harley, em…"

Vừa lúc nàng định lên tiếng thì có tiếng lục đục trước cửa. Dường như có người sắp bước vô.

-"Có người đến! Harley, anh đi mau đi…" – Nàng nắm tay chàng, đẩy ra cửa nhưng chỉ để nhanh chóng bị chàng gạt phắt xuống.

-"Buông ra! Tôi tự biết đi!" – Nói rồi, chàng phóng lên bậc cửa, khẽ nghiêng đầu, hé mắt quay lại nhìn nàng lần cuối rồi nhún người nhảy sang cành cây gần đó. Vừa kịp lúc cánh cửa bật mở, Roderich bước vào mỉm cười nhìn nàng. Helaina vội vội vàng vàng lau nước mắt rồi bước tới cạnh hòang thượng, giữ cho ngài đứng đó mà không để ý tới bậc cửa sổ kia.


	7. Phần 5: Chỉ là giấc mơ

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU  
**  
**PHẦN 5: CHỈ LÀ GIẤC MƠ?**

Reng!

Reng!

Reng!

Tiếng chuông điện thọai đổ liên hồi như nhằm đánh thức cô gái đang say ngủ. -"Ứ!" – Hermione hứ nhẹ, nhíu nhíu mắt rồi quờ quạng xoay sang định bật đèn lên.  
_  
Kỳ nhỉ? Đèn đâu? Sao không có nút vặn?_

Nhíu nhíu mắt và thêm vài cái dụi nữa, Hermione đã mở được lưng chừng hai mắt.

_Ủa? Giường không nằm mà nằm dưới sàn?  
_  
Lồm cồm bò dậy, Hermione định leo lên giường thì lại nghe tiếng chuông điện thọai đổ dồn.

Reng!

Reng!

Reng!

-"Alô!" – Cô chụp phắt lấy cái điện thọai ở gần đó, gắt gỏng. Trong đầu Hermione chỉ lẩn quẩn mấy chữ bay vòng vòng … 'biế.ếm.'

-"Hermion…Óai, tuột…phù, chụp được rồi. À há…Alô? Alô?"

-"Alô!" – Hermione xìu xuống, cô đã nhận ra tiếng của cái tên ngố ở đầu dây.

-"Bí mật… Ha ha ha. Đóan thử xem ta là ai?"

-"Ronald Billius Weasley!" – Cô ngã phịch xuống giường, một tay giữ điện thọai, tay kia đặt lên trán ngán ngẩm. Hermione cố lắng nghe xem đầu dây bên kia có phản ứng gì không và cô chẳng ngạc nhiên chút nào khi chẳng có tiếng động nào vang lên. Quá biết rõ Ron, cô chắc chắn giờ này anh chàng đang tiu nghỉu buồn thiu khi bị lật mặt quá nhanh. Nếu là ngày thường cô sẽ đùa với anh thêm chút nữa nhưng hôm nay thì không, cô mệt quá rồi. Chờ mãi mà dường như chưa thấy tên ngốc tỉnh mộng, cô gắt –"Này Ron? Anh không sao chứ?"

-"…Óai? Hả? À… không sao…" – Ron xìu xìu, không còn cái vẻ phấn khởi như hồi nãy nữa.

-"Không sao thì tốt rồi! Mà này, khuya lắc khuya lơ, anh gọi em làm gì thế?" – Hermione hỏi, cố nén một cái ngáp rõ dài.

-"Anh…" – Ron ngập ngừng mà Hermione biết chắc là anh chàng đang gãi gãi đầu, cố nhớ lại lý do –"À, nhớ rồi." – Quả chẳng sai, Hermione thở dài –"Anh gọi đến định chúc em ngủ ngon!" – Ron hớn hở -"Chẳng là Luna vừa chỉ anh cách sử dụng cái thứ quỷ mà dân muggle gọi là điện thọai này nên anh muốn thử gọi em đó mà."

-"Vậy thôi hả?" – Hermione lờ đờ, tỏ ra chẳng có chút hứng thú nào với thành tựu vĩ đại của Ron.

-"Ơ…ơ…" – Ron ấp úng, chẳng biết nên trả lời làm sao –"Em…ơ…ý anh là…em không thấy bất ngờ, không vui sướng gì sa…"

-"Ron! Chim én hay nhện?" – Hermione cắt ngang khiến anh chàng đã hỏang hốt lại càng hỏang hơn.

-"H…hả?"

-"Anh chọn đi, chết vì chim én hay chết vì nhện?" – Giọng cô to lên dần –"Thề có Merlin, anh có biết mấy giờ rồi không?"- Hermione nói gần như hét vào ống nghe, mắt cô thóang lướt qua chiếc đồng hồ báo thức đặt cạnh giường –"Ba giờ, là ba giờ sáng đó. Anh đánh thức tôi dậy chỉ vì muốn chúc tôi ngủ ngon và muốn tôi ăn mừng với anh ba cái chuyện vớ vẩn thế sao? Chưa kể, anh khờ đến mức báo cho vợ sắp cưới của anh biết rằng có một người con gái khác đang ở bên cạnh anh vào lúc ba giờ sáng hả? Ron! Anh có biết tội lỗi của anh nặng đến thế nào không? Anh phá giấc ngủ của tôi, vào đúng cái hôm tôi có một giấc mơ thú vị nhất?"

-"Hermione…bình tĩnh nghe anh giả…"

Cụp!

Hermione cúp máy một cách thô bạo, và để chắc ăn, cô còn gỡ phắt dây điện thọai ra, vẫy đũa phong tỏa lò sưởi và sàn nhà để tên ngốc đó không thể làm phiền cô nữa.  
-"Chết tiệt!"

Cô với lấy một cái gối gần đó, dộng mạnh lên đầu như ép mình ngủ lại.  
Chừng năm phút sau, hai mắt Hermione vẫn còn mở thao láo…

-"Sao vậy nè?" – Cô rên rỉ -"Mình không tập trung được. Cứ nhắm mắt thì những hình ảnh về Harley… về Helaina…và Roderich cứ hiện về? Ai vậy?"

Hermione thừ người ra một lúc rồi bỗng cô bật dậy, ngó dáo dác xuống sàn như tìm kiếm thứ gì đó. Ánh mắt màu hạt dẻ sáng lên khi trông thấy một quyển sách bìa màu xanh với những chữ vàng in nổi đang nằm trên sàn.

_Đúng rồi, lúc đó mình đang đọc sách.  
_  
Một luồng suy nghĩ thóang qua trong đầu cô khiến Hermione vội chồm tới, chụp lấy cuốn sách, mắt cô lứơt nhanh qua những dòng chữ "Tương truyền ngày xưa ở xứ Wales tại Anh Quốc có một hòang thân trẻ tuổi hào hoa. Chỉ vừa đôi mươi, chàng đã nức tiếng khắp vương quốc với tài năng hội họa của mình"… "Mắt nàng hơi mở to, ngạc nhiên trước lời cầu hôn bất ngờ của Harley, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng, đôi môi hồng đó đã nở một nụ cười tươi tắn. Nàng khẽ gật đầu." … "Khuôn mặt Harley bỗng sa sầm lại. Thảo nguyên xanh mượt trong mắt chàng giờ như một đồng cỏ úa, bạc màu…"

Từng câu từng chữ trong đây chính là tòan bộ những gì cô đã thấy trong mơ. Phải rồi, Harley là một hòang thân và Helaina là người yêu của chàng. Chẳng may nàng bị ép gả vào cung, làm hòang hậu…

Hermione ngồi phịch xuống. Cô cố sắp xếp lại các sự kiện trong đầu.

_Vậy là… lúc đó mình đang đọc sách, và rồi chợt thiếp đi, những gì trong sách lại hiện ra trong giấc mơ của mình cho đến…cho đến khi mình tỉnh giấc vì cái tên ngố kia phá đám…  
Nhưng…nếu mình thiếp ngủ ngay liền lúc đó thì làm sao những gì chưa đọc lại hiện ra trong giấc mơ của mình chứ?_

Khoan đã…

Liệu đó có phải là một giấc mơ không?

Hermione ơi là Hermione, mày nghĩ lẩn quẩn gì thế? Nếu nó ko phải là giấc mơ của mày thì không lẽ mày lại là giấc mơ của nó.

Không phải không có lý. Mình… mình nhớ là … mình có cảm giác mình chính là…là Helaina. Mình như thấy được mọi hành động của họ, chỉ có điều mình không nhớ được mặt của họ. Những chi tiết miêu tả ngọai hình rất sống động, nhưng họ cũng như một giấc mơ, mờ mờ ảo ảo khiến mình chẳng thể mường tượng được.

Đành là thế, nhưng những cảm giác đó quá thật…

Bất giác Hermione đặt một tay lên ngực. Cô nhớ lại nỗi đau của Helaina khi nhìn vào ánh mắt màu cỏ úa của Harley…

Nếu đó chỉ là một giấc mơ, tại sao Hermione lại thấy như chính mình phải gánh chịu nỗi đau đó. Nó quá thật để là mơ….

Hermione xoay sang nhìn cuốn sách lần nữa. Cô hoang mang, dường như đây không phải là một quyển sách bình thường…

~*~*~*~*~*~

-"Hermione? Hermione?" – Harry phơ phẩy hai ngón tay trước mặt cô –"Số mấy đây?"

-"Số năm la mã!" – Cô chống cằm, thở dài trả lời.

-"Sai rồi! Là số hai!" – Anh mỉm cười đắc thắng trong ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của Hermione –"Bồ lúc nào cũng nghĩ chuyện xa vời phức tạp, đang mơ à?"

-"Chắc vậy…" – Hermione trả lời hờ hững, tay không ngừng khuấy đều ly cà phê trước mặt.

-"Mơ hay không cũng không biết nữa…Có chuyện gì vậy? Nói cho mình nghe đi." – Nụ cười trên môi Harry tắt ngấm khi thấy phản ứng của cô. Quá biết rõ Hermione, chắc chắn phải là chuyện gì đó cực kỳ quan trọng mới khiến cô mất tập trung đến thế. Một nỗi lo mơ hồ dâng lên trong lòng Harry. Anh chồm tay qua phía đối diện, nắm lấy tay cô tha thiết –"Hermione, bồ biết bồ luôn có thể chia sẽ với mình mà…"

-"Har…" – Hermione há miệng, vừa ngạc nhiên vừa xúc động với thái độ lo lắng quan tâm của anh. Đúng lúc ấy, một tiếng nói quen thuộc gọi tên cô từ sau lưng.

-"Hermione! Ấy, Harry, bồ cũng ở đây nữa hả?" – Ron hớn hở, cầm một đóa hồng lớn bước tới, kéo ghế ngồi xuống cạnh Hermione rồi chìa đóa hoa ra trước mặt cô.

-"Gì vậy?" – Hermione quay sang, nhướng mày nhìn Ron một cách ngạc nhiên.

-"Tặng em đó." – Ron cười một cách ngớ ngẩn –"Anh xin lỗi chuyện tối qua. Tại anh vô tâm nên đánh thức em…"

-"Merlin ơi, bồ dám phá giấc ngủ của Hermione? Gan to thật…" – Harry ngồi đối diện, há hốc mồm. Do đã từng có kinh nghiệm "lỡ dại", Harry biết rõ cô bạn của mình khủng khiếp đến thế nào khi bị đánh thức lúc nửa đêm. Không ngờ cái tên ngố Ron này, sắp làm chồng người ta tới nơi rồi mà còn vô tư đến thế… Thảo nào sáng nay Hermione cứ như người mất thần, thì ra…

-"Thì ra là chuyện đó, em quên rồi…" – Cô xoay qua, nhận lấy đóa hoa rồi nở một nụ cười mệt mỏi với Ron.

-"Không phải đâu… nhìn mặt em vẫn không được vui lắm." –Ron chụp lấy tay cô –"Có phải em còn chưa hết giận không? Hay em vẫn còn nghĩ chuyện anh và Luna. Thật ra là vì tiệm giỡn của anh Fred định tìm thêm ý tưởng để phát triển sản phẩm mới nên ảnh kéo anh đến nhà Luna, nhờ cô ấy góp ý. Lúc đó cũng có Fred mà, nếu em không tin có thể hỏi luôn cả Lun…"

-"Được rồi, được rồi Ron! Em tin anh mà…" – Hermione giơ một tay lên, chặn ngang miệng Ron –"Cám ơn đóa hoa của anh, đẹp lắm." – Cô cố cười tươi một chút rồi ngó sang đồng hồ -"Ừm Harry, tụi mình phải đến sở rồi."

-"Vậy là… em không còn giận anh?" – Ron nhìn cô, nửa nghi nửa ngờ.

-"Ừm, không!" – Hermione gật đầu cho qua chuyện. Thật tình lúc này cô không thể tập trung vào mấy chuyện giận hờn cỏn con này. Đêm qua mất ngủ cùng với mấy thứ linh tinh về quyển sách kỳ lạ đã làm kiệt sức cô gái trẻ. -"Vậy em nhớ mai đi thử đồ cưới nha."

-"Ừ, em nhớ rồi." – Hermione mỉm cười mệt mỏi rồi xoay sang nắm tay Harry kéo đi. Chỉ tội nghiệp anh chàng, chưa kịp uống nốt ngụm nước bí trong ly đã bị lôi đi vùn vụt.

-


	8. Phần 6: Giải pháp tình huống

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU**

**PHẦN 6: GIẢI PHÁP TÌNH HUỐNG**

_Mười lăm phút sau, Harry và cô đã ngồi trong phòng họp của các thần sáng với một xấp tài liệu dày cộm trước mặt.__-"Chúng ta bắt đầu được rồi." –__ Chú Kingsley, đội trưởng đội thần sáng, phát biểu rồi xoay sang nhìn Harry __–"Tổ A báo cáo trước. Có tin gì mới không Harry?"__ Anh chỉnh người, ngồi thẳng lưng lên, tằng hắng __–"Như mọi người đã biết… tuần trước ngục Azkaban đã thất bại trong việc giam giữ các tử thần thực tử còn sót lại sau trận chiến hai năm trước. Nhờ có một thế lực hắc ám nào đó giúp đỡ mà bọn chúng đã trốn ngục. Theo lời của một nhân chứng tại hiện trường, người giải cứu chúng không có hình dạng của một con người" –__ Anh hạ giọng __–"Mà…dường như là một quái thai giữa người và dê với hai chiếc sừng cong quắp trên đầu… Vì không rõ danh tánh nên tạm thời chúng ta sẽ gọi nhân vật này là Scratch, theo miêu tả đó. Trở lại với vụ việc, nhân chứng này nói rằng trước khi đi, Scratch có nói lóang thóang gì đó về "âm dương trận". Cũng vì thế, tôi và Hermione đã được phân công nhiệm vụ điều tra về cái trận này."__ Hermione tiếp lời –__"Trong suốt một tuần, chúng tôi đã lùng sục khắp các thư viện có thể trong nước Anh để tìm thông tin về 'âm dương trận'. Thậm chí là ngay cả thư viện Hogwarts… nhưng đáng tiếc, chẳng một quyển sách nào đề cập tới thứ này." –__ Cô lắc đầu tỏ vẻ tuyệt vọng.__-"Ừm…" –__ Kingsley gật đầu ra chiều suy tư __–"không những không có thông tin gì về bọn tử thần thực tử trốn ngục mà chúng ta còn mù tịt luôn việc bọn chúng sắp âm mưu làm."__ Kingsley nhận xét, hạ giọng đến mức thấp nhất có thể __-"Vì thế, chúng ta càng phải nhanh chóng giải quyết vụ này trước khi… một thảm họa khác lại xảy ra." –__Vừa nói, chú vừa quay sang nhìn Harry như thể ngầm ý thế giới phù thủy sắp xảy ra một tai biến nghiêm trọng.__Không, nhất quyết không thể để xảy ra một cuộc chiến thứ hai như thế.__Cho dù có phải mất mạng, Harry cũng nhất quyết phải ngăn cản sự trỗi dậy của các thế lực hắc ám một lần nữa.__-"À, Harry này, cậu đã thử hỏi về "âm dương trận" với người sống chưa?" –__ David, anh bạn đồng nghiệp quay sang Harry gợi ý -__"Tức là... có thể trong sách không ghi, nhưng kiến thức này có thể được truyền miệng." __-"Phải ha, sao mình không nghĩ ra nhỉ." –__ Hermione vỗ mạnh vào trán, mắt sáng lên __–"Harry, bồ còn nhớ chú Xenophilius không? Chú ấy từng cung cấp thông tin cho tụi mình về ba thánh vật nên có thể chú ấy cũng biết luôn về âm dương trận."__ Harry nhe răng cười, tràn đầy hy vọng.__-"Vậy… chúng ta xem như có hướng điều tra mới rồi nhé. Vụ này mọi người cứ theo dõi cho tới khi có manh mối mới." –__Kingsley gật đầu hài lòng rồi giở một tập hồ sơ khác __–"Ngòai ra chúng ta còn đang theo dõi vụ bắt cóc một bé trai mười tuổi, Alexander Ven Rijbargan vào một tuần trước. Kẻ tình nghi là Oscar Pitt, lương y tư của dòng họ Ven Rijbargan. Người đã đột ngột biến mất tại sở làm ngay sau khi vụ việc xảy ra. Và chúng ta cũng biết được hắn đang nợ ngập đầu có thể động cơ của Oscar là dùng số tiền chuộc để trả nợ. Việc điều tra tiến triển ra sao rồi?"__ Jennifer giải thích, tay lật nhanh mấy trang hồ sơ __–"Vì thế, chúng tôi quyết định chiều nay sẽ ra quân, bắt hắn ngay tại quảng trường, vào lúc Oscar đến lấy tiền."__ David chặn __–"cô quên chưa báo cáo chuyện hắn đã nhận ra mặt Matt và Anna rồi đấy."__ Chú Kingsley quay ngoắt sang, trợn tròn mắt.__-"Ừm, chẳng là trong lúc đóng giả một cặp tình nhân khi đang theo dõi hắn gần Gringotts thì một vụ cướp ngân hàng xảy ra khiến Matt và Anna phải lao vào nhiệm vụ bắt giữ hai tên ngông cuồng. Rồi thì…ờ…." –__ David ấp úng…__-"Vậy là Oscar đã phát hiện ra thân phận của họ à?" –__ Hermione nhướn mày__ –"Mà cũng phải, cho dù lúc đó không nhận ra thì hôm sau báo cũng đăng ảnh họ bắt được hai tên cướp mà. Liều mình theo dõi sẽ đánh động hắn, làm nguy hại đến tính mạng đứa bé."__ Kingsley gắt.__-"Không được, vì Jennifer đang mang thai, cô ấy chỉ có thể đứng ngòai chỉ huy chứ không thể trực tiếp tham gia công việc, mà trong tổ B thì đã hết người có đủ kinh nghiệm để có thể đảm nhận vụ việc rồi. Chỉ tòan lính mới thôi, tôi sợ sơ sẩy sẽ làm nguy đến tính mạng con tin." –__ David nhíu mày, báo cáo.__-"Rắc rối thế…" – __Đội trưởng đội thần sáng xoa xoa cằm __–"À, hay mượn tổ A giúp một tay vậy. Họ đang theo dõi vụ "Scratch", nhưng nếu chỉ ngày hôm nay thôi thì có lẽ…" –__ Chú quay sang nhìn Harry và Hermione…  
__  
-"Ừm, không thành vấn đề." – __Harry gật đầu, xoay sang nhìn Hermione đúng lúc thấy cô cũng mỉm cười đồng ý.__-"Rồi thế đi, giải tán buổi họp."__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__-"Rồi, chụp một tấm nữa nha!" –__ David nhăn răng cười hớn hở, chĩa ống kính vào đôi tình nhân đang mùi mẫn hút chung một ly nước bí __–"Cười!"__Tách!_

-"À… ừm…" –

-"Phải!" –

-"Dù cho có là gì đi nữa, việc một kẻ chỉ tay không mà đánh tan được bọn giám ngục trong Azkaban là một việc không tầm thường. Hắn ít ra cũng phải có sức mạnh hoặc ngang bằng… hoặc mạnh hơn cả Voldemort." –

Trong một thóang, ánh nhìn của Kingsley khiến Harry rùng mình. Viễn cảnh về một cuộc chiến với thế lực hắc ám trỗi dậy trong đầu anh. Máu…nhiều máu lắm… cha mẹ, anh chị, con cái… rất nhiều người đã hy sinh cho cuộc chiến vô nghĩa đó. Rất nhiều máu và nước mắt đã đổ xuống chỉ vì cái lý tưởng ngông cuồng về một thế giới chỉ tòan phù thủy thuần chủng. Tư tưởng kỳ thị đã chia rẽ thế giới này đủ rồi…

-"Ừ đúng, có thể lắm chứ." –

-"Hai ngày sau khi Alex bị mất tích, tên bắt cóc đã gửi cú đến thông báo và đòi một số tiền chuộc là 10000 galleons. Vì số tiền khá lớn nên hắn cho ông Ven Rijbargan khỏang thời gian chuẩn bị là ba ngày. Đúng ba hôm sau, tức là chiều nay, phải đặt tiền vào một thùng rác gần quảng trường tình yêu. Chúng tôi đã cố truy tìm tung tích nơi hắn giấu bé Alex nhưng con cú đã bị ếm một lọai bùa lú đặc biệt, khiến nó quên đường về. Nói một cách khác, mỗi lần liên lạc, hắn dùng một con cú khác và ếm để nó không thể quay về." –

-"Khoan đã Jennifer." –

-"Cái gì?" –

-"Nhưng thế thì sao chứ? Cứ cắt người khác theo dõi tiếp." –

_Tấm hình về gã đàn ông mặc áo vest trắng đứng ngay sau lưng đôi tình nhân đã được in vào cuộn phim phù thủy.__-"Harry, hình như hắn đang nhìn bọn mình." –Hermione khẽ nói qua kẽ răng.__Bất giác trong phút đó, Harry quay sang Hermione, nói mấy lời khiến cô như muốn hóa đá.__**-"Hành động!"**__**-"Đứng im Oscar Pitt. Chúng tôi là thần sáng, anh đã bị bao vây." –**__ David gào lên cảnh cáo khi Oscar liều mình phóng chạy đi.__**-"Đứng lại!" –**__ Harry rượt theo, nhất quyết không để hắn trốn thóat. Theo sau lưng anh là Hermione và các đồng nghiệp khác. Oscar đang chạy vào hẻm xéo nơi có đông người qua lại khiến họ khó có thể phóng bùa chính xác.__**-"Chặn hắn lại!" –**__ Harry hét lên.__**Ầmmmm!**__**-"Bắt lấy hắn!"-**__ David nhanh chóng ra lệnh, một tia sáng vàng bay ra từ đầu đũa phép của anh, vòng quấn lấy hai cổ tay Oscar._

Nhận lệnh giúp đỡ đồng nghiệp tổ B, Harry và Hermione đang cải trang thành một đôi tình nhân theo dõi Oscar, kẻ bị tình nghi là hung thủ bắt cóc một bé trai tên Alex, con của thương gia Ven Rijbargan.

Đứng giữa công viên sáng rực nắng hè, Harry đội một chiếc nón lưỡi trai màu xanh che sụp gần đến mắt trong khi Hermione đeo kiếng mát đen to rậm xinh xắn trong chiếc váy ngắn màu xanh nước biển, đứng cạnh ôm sát eo anh.

-"Kệ hắn, đừng để ý. Cứ ra vẻ tình tứ một chút là được." –Harry đáp lại, thì thầm vào tai cô nàng rồi quay sang nói to với David –"David này, bồ chụp cho bọn mình một kiểu khác được không?" – Nói rồi anh nắm tay Hermione đứng dịch sang trái một chút, và làm dáng khác.

-"Được rồi, ôm nhau đi." – David bông đùa. Không đợi nhắc lần hai, hai tay Hermione đã vòng sang cổ Harry còn tay anh chàng đã ghì chặt eo cô từ lâu –"Merlin ơi, tình tứ quá." – Anh bạn đồng nghiệp cười khóai chí rồi giơ máy ảnh lên, vờ như canh hình 'đôi tình nhân' nhưng thực chất là hình tên Oscar ngay sau lưng họ.

Tách!

Lại một bô ảnh nữa, đối tượng đang lia mắt nhìn về một cô gái tóc vàng vừa bước ngang qua. Khi chẳng thấy hắn có hành động gì khác đặc biệt, David tạm ngưng và chạy đến xe bán hạt dẻ gần đó, nơi có một đồng nghiệp khác đang cải trang, vờ như mua bán nhưng thực ra là để trao đổi tin tức.

Đã ba giờ chiều tức là giờ giao tiền. Từ hướng này, Harry có thể thấy rất rõ một người đàn ông mập mạp, lấm lét đi về phía thùng rác gần đó, đặt vào trong một vali đen mà anh chắc mẩm nó chứa đầy 10000 galleons bên trong. Bỏ tiền xong, ông Ven Rijbargan vội bỏ đi theo lời dặn của các thần sáng.

Trong khi đó, Harry ngồi phịch xuống bồn nước cạnh bên còn Hermione thì vờ lấy một tấm gương nhỏ trong túi xách vờ như dậm lại phấn. Cô khéo léo chỉnh gương để ảnh phản chiếu lại là của Oscar nhằm theo dõi hành động kẻ tình nghi.

Trong một thóang, cô thấy hắn ngẩng đầu lên khỏi tờ báo, nhìn về phía Harry và Hermione chằm chằm. Sao lại thế nhỉ? Lẽ ra hắn phải nhìn về phía ngược lại, nơi đặt tiền chớ. Sao lại nhìn họ? Không lẽ việc đã lộ?

-"Hình như hắn nghi ngờ tụi mình!" – Hermione thì thầm vào tai Harry khi đối tượng đặt báo xuống và bước lại gần họ -"Làm sao đây?"

-"Chắc tại tụi mình không giống tình nhân?"- Harry nhíu mắt nhìn cô.

-"Vậy làm sao giờ? Nếu hắn phát hiện thân phận tụi mình, đối tượng sẽ không đến lấy tiền mà bỏ đi. Không những mất chứng cớ mà chúng ta còn có thể làm nguy hại đến tính mạng con tin khi hắn biết chúng ta đang theo dõi hắn."

Oscar bước lại gần hơn, mắt lăm lăm nhìn 'đôi tình nhân' phía trước.

-"Hermione! Mình hôn nhau đi."

-"Hả…óai…ớ…ơ…" – Chưa kịp phản ứng, đôi môi hồng của cô như tìm thấy một luồng sinh khí mới khi anh áp vào đó làn môi khô ráp nhưng ngọt lịm. Hai mắt cô từ từ khép lại, Hermione thả lỏng và đưa hai tay ra sau, kéo đầu anh xuống gần cô. Trong khi Harry khéo léo ôm hai má cô và xoay người Hermione lại để anh trong tư thế đứng đối diện với hắn.

Trong thấy hai người hôn nhau, Oscar lãng mắt và xoay đi nơi khác. Hắn bớt cảnh giác khi thấy 'đôi tình nhân' dường như không hề để ý đến sự hiện diện của mình mà chỉ biết có đối phương trong vòng tay. Thản nhiên, hắn bước nhanh tới gần thùng rác, rồi chộp tay vào trong lấy ra một chiếc vali đen.

Tiếng hô của David vang lên, đánh thức Harry và Hermione ra khỏi cơn mơ giữa ban ngày. Họ giật phắt nhau ra, cùng xoay đầu về phía Oscar khi hắn chạm tay đến vali tiền.

-"Stupify" – Harry phóng ra một tia chớp đỏ nhưng đã bị trượt khi Oscar khéo léo thụp người xuống né.

-"Expelliarmus!" – Hắn quay người lại, một tay cầm chặt vali, một tay cầm đũa chỉa vào Harry. Nhờ có phản xạ nhanh nhạy, anh nghiêng người, né được và trợn mắt hốt hỏang khi Harry nhận ra Oscar đang định chụp lấy một cây chổi thần gần đó.

-"Muộn rồi cưng!" - Oscar cười đắc thắng rồi nhảy lên cây chổi phóng vụt lên trời. Nhưng chỉ tầm khỏang năm mét, thay vì bay lên, cây chổi của hắn lại chỉa đầu xuống đất –"Óai…óai…. Gì thế này? Á…"

-"Làm thế nào mà…" – Harry trố mắt ngạc nhiên nhìn cây chổi đột nhiên dở chứng của Oscar. Hai mắt anh quay sang nhìn cô, người vừa hạ đũa xuống với một đôi môi hồng, cười chúm chím. Đột nhiên mọi chuyện tỏ ra quá rõ ràng, Harry nhỏen miệng cười với cô –"Là tác phẩm của bồ hả?"

-"Dĩ nhiên! Mình đã thấy hắn chạy về phía cây chổi này trước đó rồi. Nên trong lúc bồ giao đấu, mình đã ếm lời nguyền phản kháng lên cây chổi." – Hermione nghênh mặt, húych cùi chỏ vào tay Harry-"Không tệ chứ hả?"

-"Không, không, phải nói là quá tuyệt. Bồ không hổ danh là nữ thần sáng xuất sắc nhất trong bộ pháp thuật." – Harry cười, giơ ngón cái lên khen ngợi.

-"Nhưng cũng còn kém xa bồ mà, thần sáng xuất sắc nhất mọi thời đại." –Hai má cô đỏ hồng hồng khi đáp lại còn Harry thì gãi gãi đầu bối rối với danh xưng mới.

-"Hai người… coi nào, có thôi ngay đi cái trò tâng bốc lẫn nhau không? Làm như chúng tôi chưa biết hai người mùi mẫn như thế nào với cái màn hun hít ban nãy." – David giật tay, bắt Oscar đứng dậy trong khi tên này vẫn còn đang ôm cái lỗ mũi ăn trầu mà nguyền rủa cây chổi phản chủ.

-"Cá…cái gì…" – Hermione lắp bắp, ký ức về nụ hôn ban nãy lại ùa về trong cô như một cuốn phim tua chậm –"Đó… đó chẳng qua… chỉ là…ơ… là…"

-"Nhiệm vụ…" – Harry tiếp lời, mặt anh đỏ gay.

-"Phải…ờ, nhiệm vụ thôi mà, đểhắnkhôngnghingờ." – Từ ấp úng, Hermione chuyển sang luyến thoắng như che lấp đi cái gọi là 'nụ hôn mùi mẫn' –"Nếukhôngthìhắnđãbỏđi thù. Bâygiờkhôngphảitốtsao? đểbắthắnkhairanơigiấubéAlex."

-"Phải đó, cậu đừng nói…ờ…nói bậy, phá họai…gia cang người khác. David, hai đứa tôi sẽ làm đám cưới với anh em nhà Weasley trong hai … hai tuần nữa đấy." –Trong khi Hermione líu cả lưỡi thì Harry vẫn còn ấp úng, cố gắng sắp xếp các từ ngữ cho thành câu. Thật khó mà tập trung khi cảm giác dịu ngọt đôi môi cô như vẫn còn vương lại trong anh. Tim Harry đập mạnh như sắp vỡ tung ra. Đó chẳng qua chỉ là một giải pháp cho tình huống cấp bách. Đó không thể là tình yêu…không thể…

-"Rồi, biết rồi. Khỏi cần nhắc tôi." – David phì cười –"Nhưng nói thật, nếu tôi là người ngòai, chứng kiến cảnh hai người hôn nhau khi nãy tôi sẽ không ngần ngại kết luận ngay rằng hai người đang yêu nhau."

-"Ừ, riêng lần này thì tôi đồng ý với David đấy!" – Jennifer vỗ tay ủng hộ, kéo theo là tràng cười rần của mấy thần sáng khác –"Cậu yên tâm, chuyện hai người 'đóng phim tình cảm' này sẽ nhanh chóng lan khắp sở cho mà xem."

-"Này, biết đâu chừng. Dân Muggle hay có câu nói 'phim giả mà tình thật' đấy."

-"Ôi… nói cái gì đâu không…" – Hermione bịt hai tay lại, cố chạy lên phía trước.

-"Thấy chưa? Chọc giận Hermione rồi kìa!" – Harry húych tay, rồi vờ giả lả bước nhanh hơn, tránh xa ánh mắt chăm chọc của mấy đồng nghiệp trong khi tay anh ôm ngay ngực, cố giữ cho nhịp tim bình thường trở lại. Không… Harry đã phạm sai lầm nghiêm trọng… lẽ ra anh không nên để những cảm xúc đó trỗi dậy một lần nữa… Không nên…

Lại một ngày mệt mỏi.

Sau ba tiếng đồng hồ viết cho xong bản báo cáo mà Hermione đã cố ý giấu nhẹm đi 'giải pháp cấp bách trong tình huống khẩn cấp' hồi chiều giữa cô và Harry.

Nhắm mắt lại, Hermione xoa xoa hai bên thái dương, cố hít sâu vào rồi thở ra để thư giãn. Nhưng thật lạ, vừa khi nhắm mắt thì nụ hôn ban chiều lại như một khúc phim tua chậm quay trở lại trong ký ức cô. Cái cảm giác dịu ngọt khi anh nâng niu bờ môi cô, ánh mắt luyến tiếc say mê của anh khi họ phải dứt nhau ra, vòng tay anh ấm áp, ôm cô vào người…

-"Không thể nào, Harry không thể có cảm giác đó với mình. Hermione à, sao mày lại nhớ đến một người đàn ông khác thay vì chồng sắp cưới của mày chứ?"

Cô bực tức, ngồi phắt dậy rồi đi đến giường, ngã phịch xuống một cách nặng nề.

Ánh mắt cô vô tình chạm vào quyển sách bìa xanh với những chữ vàng in nổi đó. Như bị thôi miên, Hermione nhìn nó trong vô thức rồi giở sách ra. Trong phút chốc, thế giới quanh cô như chìm vào màn đêm rồi lại nhanh chóng bị hòa vào một thứ ánh sáng chói lòa, quang cảnh xung quanh không còn là thế kỷ 20 mà như đã trở về thế kỷ thứ 9…


	9. Phần 7: Hoa bướm ngày xưa

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU**

**PHẦN 7: HOA BƯỚM NGÀY XƯA**

Ngày đại hôn của họ, chàng cáo bệnh không đến dự. Harley không còn lòng dạ nào chia vui cùng anh trai và người yêu mình khi tâm hồn chàng phủ giăng một màu trắng tang thương.

Lạc lõng và chơi vơi…

-"Helaina…"

Chàng gọi tên nàng ngay cả trong giấc ngủ, nửa thương nhớ nửa trách móc.

Thấm thoắt đã một năm chàng không gặp lại Helaina.

Sau cái hôm nàng dứt tình cùng Harley, chàng đã từ bỏ hòang cung, rong ruỗi trên lưng ngựa ngày này qua tháng khác. Chàng đi nhiều và cũng nhớ rất nhiều. Hình ảnh nàng trong tim chàng vẫn như ngày nào, không bị mờ đi bởi bụi đường rêu phong. Nhưng mỗi lần chàng nhớ cũng lại là một lần chàng đau, rất đau… Đau đến nỗi chàng không còn đủ dũng cảm cầm lấy cọ vẽ nữa. Harley đã từ bỏ sở thích duy nhất của mình, chôn vùi tài năng cùng mối tình đầu xuống huyệt lạnh.

Những bức tranh hôm nào có nàng làm mẫu đã được chàng đem cho hết cả… vì Harley sợ cảm giác… nhìn vật nhớ người. Dẫu biết Helaina vong tình, Harley vẫn không thể quên được nàng. Lý trí bảo chàng rằng dây dưa mãi chẳng có ích gì, nếu chẳng may để Roderich biết… có lẽ cả Harley lẫn Helaina đều sẽ mang họa vào thân. Ngài có thể là một vị vua tốt, nhưng tính ghen tuông nhỏ nhoi là một khuyết điểm khá lớn của Roderich. Thế nhưng hòang thân không dằn được tình cảm của mình, tình yêu xưa đã mang bước chân chàng về hồ Bala và cũng chính nơi đó, chàng đã biết được một sự thật nghiệt ngã…

Tại hòang cung.

Như thường lệ, sau bữa trưa cùng hòang thượng, Helaina sẽ dạo bước ở vườn ngự uyển. Đôi lúc Roderich đi cùng nàng, đôi lúc không vì bận chính sự. Một năm qua nàng sống trong cung rất tốt, Roderich cưng nàng như trứng mỏng, muốn gì ngài cũng chiều. Chưa kể ngài quả thật rất yêu nàng. Có hôm nàng sốt cao, ngài đã thức trắng cả đêm tự tay chăm sóc nàng, chẳng màng đến sức khỏe bản thân.

Chân tình của ngài thật cao cả. Nhưng phải chi… phải chi nàng gặp ngài sớm hơn. Chỉ tiếc Roderich chỉ là người đến sau vì con tim nàng đã trao trọn cho hòang thân Harley.

Một trong những điều nàng xin với Roderich chính là cho dựng lại cảnh hồ Bala. Ngài cười chấp thuận, nghĩ rằng nàng nhớ quê hương. Một phần, phải, vì phần kia là vì chàng. Hồ Bala, nơi hẹn ước đôi lứa khi xưa, mỗi lần bước ra hồ nàng lại thấy lòng mình bình yên đến lạ thường, như thể Harley đang kề bên… dù rằng có lẽ chàng sẽ chẳng bao giờ trở lại đây nữa. Nàng biết mình đã làm tan nát trái tim chàng. Hẳn Harley hận nàng lắm, làm sao chàng còn muốn nhìn mặt nàng nữa.

-"Harley…"

Nàng khẽ bứt một chiếc lá trên cành, gọi tên một người đã xa, xa lắm.

-"Helaina…"

Nàng đứng sững, chiếc lá trôi tuột khỏi tay nàng, vu vơ bay theo gió. Giọng nói đó, giọng nói thân thương đó, nàng không thể nào nhầm lẫn được… Chàng, chính là chàng.

Helaina quay phắt lại, mắt nàng ứa lệ khi trông thấy trước mắt mình là Harley.

Đã một năm rồi họ không gặp nhau. Nàng thay đổi và chàng cũng thay đổi. Mái tóc đen cháy nắng đã dài quá nửa vai. Chàng đen và ốm hơn trước, khuôn mặt khắc khổ dạn dày phong sương. Ria mép lún phún mọc ra trên gương mặt điển trai của chàng. Harley vốn không thích màu sẫm, nhưng hôm nay trang phục của chàng lại một màu đen như thể màu tang.

Chàng nhìn nàng, ngấm vào trí óc từng đường nét, khóe môi, hàng mi cho tới mái tóc ngày nào. Nàng thay đổi nhiều quá, trông kiêu sa và cũng xa lạ hơn với những thứ phục trang xa xỉ đó. Duy chỉ có một điều nàng không đổi so với lần cuối cùng họ gặp nhau: nỗi buồn vô hạn thẩm sâu trong ánh mắt màu hạt dẻ của nàng.

-"Helaina, anh về rồi…" – Chàng bật ra tên nàng. Cái tên mà đã lâu lắm rồi chìm vào quên lãng khi muôn người chỉ còn gọi nàng là 'hòang hậu.'

-"Har…" – Nàng giơ tay ra, định ôm lấy chàng nhưng lại ngưng nửa chừng. Có lẽ nàng sợ chàng chỉ là ảo ảnh, sẽ tan ra khi nàng chạm vào. Hay cũng có lẽ nàng sợ mình sẽ vượt mất khuôn khổ khi thân mật với người được xem như 'em chồng'.

Helaina rút tay lại, môi nàng run run nở một nụ cười gượng. Tay nàng khẽ giơ lên mi, thấm mấy giọt lệ mừng mừng tủi tủi đang nhòe đi trước mắt.

-"Hòang …hòang thân đã về?"

-"Ừm…" – Chàng khẽ gật đầu, chợt nhận ra thân phận mình bây giờ đã đổi khác. Cũng là nàng đó nhưng cũng như không phải nàng. Helaina bây giờ đã là hòang hậu, đã là chị dâu của chàng…

Khẽ mím môi một lúc như chọn lựa cách xưng hô thích hợp, chàng nói.

-"Sẵn người ở đây, ta đi dạo một chút được không?"

Nàng mỉm cười, gật đầu.

Họ đi bên nhau, rất gần nhưng cũng rất xa. Họ im lặng nhưng cả đôi bên đều có rất nhiều điều muốn nói.

Lá úa chiều thu rơi rụng theo từng sải chân của chàng và của nàng. Là gió cuốn lá đi hay vì cây không giữ lá lại. Màu nắng vàng nhạt chiếu xuống mặt hồ long lanh tạo nên một khung cảnh tuyệt mỹ, làm xao động lòng người.

-"Cảnh đẹp quá… Cứ như hồ Bala thật!" – Chàng đột nhiên thốt lời, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ miêng mang của nàng –"Hòang thượng chắc hẳn rất yêu người mới cất công xây tặng một món quà tốn kém như thế này."

-"Ừm…" – Nàng ậm ừ, mỉm cười –"Lâu rồi không gặp, hòang thân sống ra sao?"

-"Thần? Vẫn tốt, vẫn tốt…" – Chàng bâng quơ trả lời rồi như bắt gặp cái nhíu mày không hài lòng của nàng, Harley vội bổ sung –"Ý thần là… cũng không có gì mới. Sau… ngày đó, thần đã rời xa hòang cung, đi khắp nơi rong ruổi trên lưng ngựa… cho đến khi… đến khi thần gặp lại cha mẹ người…"

-"Khanh gặp cha mẹ ta? Họ thế nào?" – Ánh mắt nàng pha lẫn sự ngạc nhiên và mừng rỡ.

-"Họ vẫn khỏe. Lệnh bà yên tâm." – Chàng mỉm cười –"…Thần đã trò chuyện với họ… và cuối cùng thần đã hiểu vì sao năm xưa, người không đồng ý bỏ đi cùng thần…" – Harley cười nhạt, với tay định bứt lấy một chiếc lá trên cây nhưng chỉ vừa chạm vào, lá đã rụng xuống đất. Nhìn chiếc lá úa xoay vòng cuốn theo gió, chàng thở dài rồi ngẩng lên nhìn nàng –"Xin lỗi Helaina…"

-"Hòang thân…"

-"Thần đã trách lầm người. Cho rằng người là kẻ vong tình…" – Chàng hít sâu một hơi vào rồi tiếp –"…Thần chưa bao giờ đứng vào vị trí của người, và…hiểu cho người…"

-"Harley, đừng tự trách bản thân… Khanh không có lỗi, chúng ta không ai có lỗi. Chỉ là vì… định mệnh đã an bài chúng ta có duyên không phận…" – Nàng an ủi, ánh mắt buồn buồn nhìn ra xa mặt hồ long lanh.

-"Có lẽ là thế… Rõ ràng là người đến trước… trong phút chốc, lại trở thành kẻ đến sau" – Chàng cười cay đắng, mấy ngọn tóc lòa xòa phủ xuống như che đi ánh mắt màu thảo nguyên xanh mướt trong màn mưa –"… nhưng dù sao đi nữa, con tim thần chưa bao giờ phai nhạt hình bóng của người." – Hòang thân nhẹ giọng như tự nói với chính bản thân mình.

-"Hòang thân… tội tình gì…" – Nàng chưa kịp nói hết đã bị cắt ngang bởi một câu hỏi của Harley.

-"Vậy hòang hậu có biết vì sao trái tim con người ta luôn nằm ở bên trái mà không ở bên phải không?" – Harley đặt một tay lên ngực trái, nhìn xoáy vào màu mắt nâu hạt dẻ ấy.

-"Vì… vì…" – Helaina ấp úng, cố lục lọi trí nhớ để tìm lời giải thích hợp trong những cuốn sách nàng đã đọc –"Vì…ừm…vì…" – Hai má nàng đỏ ửng lên khi không thể trả lời câu đố ấy.

-"Vì bên phải là nơi tượng trưng cho lý trí, và khi yêu… người ta chỉ nghe theo tiếng gọi của tình yêu chứ không màng đến lý trí." – Chàng dùng một ngón tay chỉ vào tim mình –"Có những chuyện… dẫu biết là sai, dẫu biết là không thể mà người ta vẫn mù quáng chạy theo nó…" – Chàng lắc đầu, cười cười rồi xoay lưng bước đi –"…nhưng có lẽ thần nên thử một lần đặt nó vào bên phải…"

Helaina mãi đứng đó, chăm chăm ngó vào nơi chàng vừa đứng. Những lời cuối của chàng khiến nàng đau, đau lắm vì chính bản thân Helaina cũng nhận ra lý do vì sao tim mình nằm bên trái…

Từ hôm đó, Harley đã ở lại hòang cung nhưng có phần nào lạnh nhạt với thái độ niềm nở đón tiếp của anh mình. Chàng không muốn tình cảm anh em phải tan vỡ chỉ vì một bóng hồng, nhưng mỗi lần thấy Roderich chàng lại nhớ đến Helaina, nhớ đến những ngày họ cùng vui cười ở hồ Bala.

Hầu tước Dalbert khuyên chàng "nếu muốn quên một việc gì đó (hay ai đó) thì càng phải dũng cảm đối mặt với nó (người đó)." Vì thế Harley đã chấp nhận vào triều, giúp đỡ Roderich chuyện chính sự. Vốn đi nhiều nơi nhiều chỗ, chàng nhận thức được nạn tham quan ô lại đang dần trở nên phổ biến. Muốn đất nước được tốt, cần phải mạnh tay diệt trừ bè lũ sâu dân mọt nước. Kiến nghị của Harley được phê chuẩn và chàng được Roderich giao trọng trách diệt trừ gian thần.

Một trong những người chàng lo ngại nhiều nhất chính là lão Victor. Vì giữ chức tể tướng, dưới một người mà trên vạn người nên lão chẳng nể sợ ai. Qua lời những tên ô lại bị bắt, chàng ngờ rằng có một người đứng đằng sau chỉ đạo tất cả những việc này. Ai đó trong triều đình, ẩn sau bóng đen của quyền lực mà vơ vét của dân. Và người đáng nghi nhất chính là Victor. Chỉ tiếc rằng lão hành động quá cẩn thận nên chàng chưa có chứng cứ gì.

Suốt nửa năm, chàng hầu như vùi đầu vào công việc. Sáng tham gia nghị luận cùng các công tước hầu tước, tối về mệt nhòai chàng leo lên giường đánh một giấc tới sáng. Harley cố gắng ép bản thân quên đi 'hòang hậu'. Chàng đã dần chấp nhận cái mỹ từ đó thay vì 'Helaina' như ngày nào. Họ cũng ít gặp nhau, chỉ thi thỏang đôi ba lần triều đình mở tiệc mới có dịp tái ngộ, còn thì Harley từ chối bước vào thẩm cung. Suy cho cùng, việc chàng tránh mặt nàng chứng tỏ Harley vẫn chưa quên được mối tình mà chàng đã trót khắc sâu vào tim.

Chẳng mấy chốc chỉ còn hai ngày nữa là đến sinh nhật hòang hậu, cả hòang cung đều bận rộn lên đèn, trang hòang thật lộng lẫy theo lệnh đức vua trẻ.

Helaina biết, hòang thượng đã vì nàng mà làm tất cả mọi việc ngài có thể để khiến nàng trở thành người phụ nữ hạnh phúc nhất thế gian. Nhưng vui làm sao nổi khi chốn thâm cung lạnh giá này chỉ có mỗi nàng và chiếc bóng đơn côi. Không cha, không mẹ, không bạn bè và không có cả tình yêu. Tuy hòang thượng kề bên, lòng nàng vẫn cảm thấy lạnh giá. Đã lâu rồi nhỉ? Chàng đã thôi không lai vãng tới cung điện này nữa. Đôi ba lần họ gặp nhau trong các bữa tiệc chẳng làm nguôi đi nỗi nhớ chàng. Khỏang cách xa diệu vợi chẳng xóa nhòa được hình bóng chàng trong tim nàng. Mỗi đêm nàng đều có cùng một giấc mơ, mơ về ngày nàng nằm trên thảm cỏ chơi đùa cùng các bạn thú rừng với chàng ngồi bên cạnh, vẽ tranh tặng nàng. Họ vui biết bao nhiêu…

Nhưng đó chỉ là ký ức, ở hiện tại này… dù cho chàng có đứng ngay trước mặt, nàng vẫn cảm thấy chàng xa cách ngìn trùng…

Helaina lạc trong suy nghĩ của mình, vẩn vơ đi dạo bên bờ hồ. Khí trời mùa xuân ấm thật, nhưng sao nàng vẫn thấy lạnh. Ước gì có vòng tay chàng kề bên, ôm ấp nàng…

"Chíp!"

Một tiếng động lạ vang lên, nghe như tiếng con gì đó kêu. Ngẩng đầu lên cành cây gần đó, nàng thấy một bóng nâu nhảy thẳng vào người. Chẳng mấy chốc, nàng như thấy ngộp trong cái đuôi bù xù đầy lông đó. Con gì đang ôm lấy mặt nàng thế này…

-"Crosby! Ôm thế đủ rồi! Xuống đi!"

Vừa nghe qua cái tên, nàng đã đứng sững người lại. Hai tay thôi hết gỡ ra mà đã buông thỏng xuống. Thay vào đó là đôi bàn tay khác, rắn chắc, nhè nhẹ gỡ 'người bạn' thửơ nhỏ của nàng xuống. Trong phút chốc, nàng thấy mắt mình nhòe lệ.

Cho dù là trong giấc mơ đẹp nhất nàng cũng không dám ước có được một ngày như thế này. Với Harley bế trên tay sóc Crosby, chàng cười tươi tắn với con sóc nhỏ và với nàng, mắt ánh ngời hạnh phúc.

-"Hòang hậu thứ lỗi. Thần chưa hỏi qua ý người đã đưa Crosby về đây. Thần biết hẳn người nhớ nó lắm. Đáng tiếc khi xưa đi quá vội nên người đành gửi Crosby ở lại quê nhà cho mẹ chăm sóc. Giờ mọi việc cũng đã dần đi vào nề nếp, vì thế thần nghĩ… chuyện hòang cung có thêm một người bạn nhỏ cũng chẳng hại gì…"

Nàng đứng chết trân, hai tay che miệng, mắt mở to vì ngạc nhiên và vì xúc động.

-"Ôi…Crosby!" – Nàng chìa hai tay, ôm con sóc 'nhỏ' vào người. Sau một năm rưỡi xa cách nhau, nàng không thể gọi Crosby là 'nhỏ' nữa, nhưng nàng biết chắc nó vẫn còn là người bạn tốt nhất của nàng –"Crosby! Em của chị…"

Nàng cười, cười trong nước mắt, cười hạnh phúc.

-"Cám ơn, cám ơn hòang thân…"

Harley ngó nàng đăm đăm, mắt chàng không rời nàng dù chỉ trong khỏanh khắc. Đã lâu lắm rồi, dường như chàng chẳng thấy khóe môi xinh đó nở nụ cười. Cho dù có, cũng rất gượng, chẳng như hôm nay…

_Helaina ngày xưa đã trở về …  
_  
Chàng đột ngột thấy trong người dâng tràn một cảm xúc kỳ lạ. Tay chàng ngứa quá…

_Cọ vẽ, cọ vẽ…_

Nói rồi chàng vội chạy lại giá vẽ gần đó, chấm lấy màu rồi phẩy cọ. Như hôm xưa, nàng chơi đùa cùng Crosby, chàng ngồi cạnh đó vẽ tranh. Vừa vẽ, vừa gợi chuyện, trêu đùa nhau, có khác chăng chỉ là cách xưng hô thôi.

Sau khi đặt cọ xuống, chàng cẩn thận lấy một tấm vải trắng phủ lại, vừa kịp lúc che đi khi Helaina bước tới.

-"Hòang thân, ta có thể xem tranh không?" – Nàng mỉm cười ngọt ngào.

-"Không thể! Óai, ý thần là… người có thể, ủa mà không phải, tức là người có thể xem nhưng không phải bây giờ." – Harley lúng túng, vẫn còn ngất ngây trước nụ cười thiên thần đó.

-"Nhưng ta…"

Vừa lúc đó hầu tước Dalbert bước đến, thì thầm vào tai hòang thân điều gì đó chắc là về công việc. Harley gật đầu rồi ngay lập tức, chàng cáo từ hòang hậu cho lui gót, để lại nàng thơ thẩn với một ánh mắt luyến tiếc.


	10. Phần 8: Điệu tango buồn

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU**

**PHẦN 8: ĐIỆU TANGO BUỒN**

Cuối cùng, ngày đại tiệc cũng đã đến. Khắp cung điện lên đèn rực rỡ trải dài từ ngự hoa viên đến đại sảnh đường. Giới quý tộc trong và ngòai nước hầu như đều được mời đến dự, từ hầu tước, bá tước cho đến các vương tôn công tử ở nước láng giềng. Roderich cùng Helaina ngự trên ngai vàng cao bọc gấm đỏ. Bên dưới là hai dãy bàn dài với muỗng bạc nĩa vàng và các ly thủy tinh bảy màu đắt tiền. Khách mời ra vào tấp nập như người đi xem hội, tên và các chức hiệu cứ liên tiếp được xướng lên, người này qua người khác. Họ vào ra mắt đức vua và hòang hậu, trên tay mỗi người là các hộp quà với đủ kích cỡ và màu sắc khác nhau: to có, nhỏ có, vàng có, đỏ có, xanh cũng có nữa, nhưng chắc chắn chúng có chung một điều là giá trị… liên thành.

Dù xa hoa lộng lẫy thế, hòang hậu vẫn tỏ ra không mấy hứng thú. Nàng chỉ khẽ mỉm cười, gật đầu mỗi khi Roderich ghé tai nhận xét gì đó về các món quà với nàng. Thật ra Helaina chẳng để lọt tai lời ngài cho lắm vì tâm trí nàng dường như đang ở một nơi nào xa xăm lắm, mãi cho đến khi…

-"Hòang thân Harley cùng tiểu thư Cherish!"

Tên chàng được xướng lên, rành mạch và rõ ràng cùng tên của một…người con gái khác. Từ cổng lớn, chàng chậm rãi, sánh vai cùng tiểu thư Cherish, ái nữ của huân tước Alan. Nàng trông khá xinh với mái tóc đen dài được bới cao và bộ váy hồng nửa ngực rất dễ thương. Harley đi bên nàng oai phong lẫm lẫm trong áo chòang đỏ viền chỉ vàng, đai lưng đen to bản và quần xanh. Họ trông…rất xứng đôi.

Helaina thầm nghĩ, không khỏi cảm thấy chạnh lòng.

Harley bước tới, khum người xuống, hôn nhẹ vào tay nàng một cách trìu mến và thì thầm mấy chữ.

-"Chúc mừng sinh nhật, thưa hòang hậu."

Helaina cố nở một nụ cười xã giao dù lòng nàng cứ bấp bênh gợn sóng. Nói rồi chàng quay trở xuống, đặt quà của mình lẫn trong núi quà của các khách mời khác. Chẳng bao lâu sau, tiệc được khai màn với một ổ bánh kem to, năm tầng và thắp nến sáng rực. Roderich cầm tay hòang hậu cùng cắt bánh và khẽ hôn vào má nàng, chúc sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Sau đó, từ bốn góc phòng, bốn tì nữ trong bộ váy hồng, mang trên tay mỗi người là một món quà khác nhau được rút ra từ núi quà tặng kia. Đã đến giờ mở quà và tòan thể khách mời dường như đều háo hức với giây phút này. Có lẽ giữa họ có một sự ngầm hiểu với nhau, món quà nào làm hòang hậu vui nhất ắt hẳn sẽ nhận được sự tưởng thưởng của đức vua. Chẳng thế mà giới quý tộc tranh nhau dâng tặng sơn hào hải vị, kỳ trân dị bảo từ khắp mọi miền đất nước về cho nàng. Nhưng chẳng may, Helaina vốn không cần những thứ đó nên nàng chỉ khẽ mỉm cười với mỗi lần hộp quà được mở bung ra. Cứ thế, cứ thế cho đến khi… nàng sững người với món quà trước mắt mình. Tay ôm miệng, rưng rưng xúc động.

-"Hòang hậu?" – Đức vua nhìn nàng ngạc nhiên.

-"Ôi…đẹp quá…" – Nàng thốt lên khiến giới quan khách trầm trồ, bàn tán. Họ tò mò chẳng biết nàng đã thấy cái gì. Khi hai nữ tì cầm thứ đó, giơ cao lên thì cả khán phòng dường như im lặng, há hốc mồm với bức tranh hòang hậu trong ngự hoa viên. Trông nàng rất sống động và tươi tắn, nhưng không kém phần cao sang kiều diễm. Tranh như người thật. Họ dường như thấy lại được cả bước chân nàng khẽ đi lên cỏ, nghe tiếng chim ca, và như ngửi được cả mùi hoa đồng cỏ nội.

-"Harley? Là tác phẩm của khanh phải không?" – Roderich xoay sang em trai, vỗ vai và Harley chỉ khẽ gật đầu, mắt ánh lên niềm hạnh phúc khi thấy nàng cười.

Rồi tiếp đến, đức vua cùng hòang hậu nhảy bản đầu tiên, khai mạc cho vũ hội đêm nay. Harley và Cherish cũng tham gia vào, mặc dù chàng thà ngồi trong một góc kín nhìn mọi người nhảy hơn là chính mình cũng nhịp chân theo điệu nhạc. Nếu không phải vì lịch sự khi Cherish nài nỉ, chàng đã chẳng chịu nhích mình rời khỏi cái ghế xinh xắn.

Chẳng mấy chốc, họ đổi bạn nhảy với nhau. Định mệnh vô tình khiến bàn tay Harley bắt được chính là tay hòang hậu. Chàng có hơi sững người lại một chút trước khi giữ bình tĩnh, tiếp tục nhảy theo điệu.

-"Cám ơn về món quà đầy ý nghĩa…" – Hòang hậu khẽ đặt hờ tay lên eo chàng.

-"Thật ra thần mới là người nói cám ơn mới phải. Chính… người đã cho thần cảm xúc vẽ lại sau gần hai năm gác cọ…" – Harley nửa đùa nửa thật khiến nàng mỉm cười theo. Vừa lúc đó, mắt nàng chạm với ánh nhìn của Cherish, cô gái đó đang nhìn Harley say đắm dù đang nhảy cặp cùng hòang thượng.

-"Hòang thân… khanh và tiểu thư Cherish…?" – Helaina khẽ hỏi.

-"Cô ấy là người bạn thời thơ ấu của thần."– Harley mỉm cười trả lời.

-"Dường như không phải chỉ là bạn bình thường. Ta nhận thấy được tình yêu của tiểu thư dành cho khanh trong ánh mắt cô ấy." – Nàng cười nhạt, nhận xét. Helaina biết quá rõ vì chính nàng ngày xưa cũng nhìn chàng bằng ánh mắt tình tứ đó.

Harley không vội trả lời, chàng nhắm mắt rồi lại mở ra, nhún nhẹ vai.

-"Hòang hậu tinh mắt quá! Đúng là dạo gần đây thần thường đến phủ huân tước chơi nên cũng gặp Cherish nhiều hơn." – chàng ngập ngừng trong giây lát –"…Người ta thường nói cách tốt nhất để quên một mối tình là bắt đầu một mối tình khác mà."

-"Harley…khanh…"- Lời chàng nói như một mũi dao đâm xuyên tim nàng. Helaina vẫn biết Harley đã rất đau khổ khi nhìn nàng kết hôn cùng Roderich nhưng nàng chưa bao giờ nghĩ nó lại khó chịu đến thế này. Sự bất lực khi nhìn người yêu mình cười vui bên kẻ khác.

Nhưng biết làm sao hơn, chuyện tình của họ như một nhịp cầu đã gãy. Đời đã lỡ câu nợ duyên, còn nói chi chuyện yêu đương. Nàng còn làm gì được ngòai một nụ cười gượng che lấp biển tình đang dậy sóng trong lòng. Đột nhiên nàng thấy bản thân mình sao ích kỷ quá. Nàng đã là vợ của Roderich, đã biết rằng họ không có kết quả... thế sao lại còn thấy buồn khi chàng muốn đến với người con gái khác. Chàng xứng đáng được hưởng hạnh phúc, phải không? Dù biết câu trả lời là "phải", nàng thấy đau tột cùng khi thừa nhận điều đó...

-"Hòang hậu!" – Chàng dịu dàng gọi nàng và dùng ngón cái lau đi mấy giọt lệ nóng ấm đang tuôn rơi trên má nàng. Mãi đến lúc ấy Helaina mới nhận ra rằng nàng đang khóc. Cử chỉ dịu dàng quan tâm của Harley càng khiến Helaina thêm không đành lòng để chàng rời xa…

-"Ôi Harley!" – Bất giác nàng gục đầu lên vai chàng khiến Harley hốt hỏang.

-"Helaina…" – Chàng buộc miệng gọi tên nàng mà lòng thì thấp thỏm lo rằng hành động vừa rồi có thể khiến mọi người hiểu ra mối quan hệ của họ -"Đừng…"

Nàng như chợt tỉnh ra, giật đầu ra khỏi vai chàng, mắt đẫm lệ.

-"Xin…xin lỗi hòang thân. Ta không tự chủ được n…nên…"

-"Không sao!" – Chàng mỉm cười –"Cũng may là ánh nến khá mờ nên chẳng khiến người ta chú ý đến chúng ta."

Nàng gật đầu, thở hắt ra rồi lại tập trung tâm trí về điệu nhảy

–"Vậy… khanh hãy cùng ta vui đêm cuối, có được không?"

-"Ước muốn của người là mệnh lệnh đối với thần." – Harley khum nhẹ người, mỉm cười lịch sự.

Đáng tiếc, mọi hành động vừa rồi không qua mắt được một người. Roderich nheo mắt lại, chân ngài dừng bước, thả tay người bạn nhảy tạm thời ra rồi lặng lẽ trở lên ngai vàng ngồi.

Ngài đã suy nghĩ, suy nghĩ rất nhiều về chuyện đó suốt hai ngày liền rồi. Càng nghĩ ngài càng thấy có điều không ổn.

_Tại sao Helaina chỉ vui khi thấy món quà của Harley. Đồng ý… nó rất sinh động, rất đẹp nhưng nụ cười đó dường như chẳng phải một nụ cười bình thường, mà nó giống với kiểu hai kẻ đang yêu dành cho nhau._-"Bẩm hòang thượng! Tể tướng Victor cầu kiến!" – Giọng tên lính hầu vang lên đánh thức nhà vua trẻ khỏi những suy nghĩ rối bời.

Tại sao? Tại sao mắt nàng ươn ướt khi trò chuyện cùng Harley? Họ đã nói gì? Sao nàng lại gục đầu lên vai nó? Và cái cách hai người cư xử với nhau… khiến ta ngờ rằng họ không chỉ đơn thuần là chị dâu em chồng…

Nhưng… nhưng một là em ta, một là vợ ta… Lẽ nào cả hai lại phản bội ta…

Tuy nhiên, ánh mắt và nụ cười đó…

Ta…

-"Cho truyền!" – Ngài thở dài, chỉnh lại áo mão vừa lúc tể tướng bước vào tham kiến ngài.

-"Hòang thượng vạn phúc kim an!"

-"Bình thân!" – Ngài phẩy tay, nhăn mặt –"Mới sáng sớm, có việc gì khanh không đợi lên triều mà lại vào đây?"

-"Bẩm… chuyện thần sắp trình báo có thể ảnh hưởng đến uy danh của hòang hậu. Thần e…" – Hắn liếc mắt về mấy tên lính.

-"Hòang hậu à?" – Roderich gằn giọng –"Quân sĩ! Truyền lệnh của trẫm tất cả phải ra khỏi đây trong vòng một trăm mét. Không có lệnh của ta, không ai được bén mảng vào. Trái lời, chém không tha!" – Ngài hét lên rồi quay sang lão –"Rồi đấy, nói đi!"

-"Dạ bẩm…" – Lão hạ giọng, mắt láo liên –"Trước tiên, xin hòang thượng hãy nhìn qua bức tranh này!" – Victor cầm trên tay một khung tranh lớn, bọc vải đỏ cẩn thận. Nheo mắt, Roderich bước từng bước xuống bậc thềm, tiến về nơi đặt khung tranh. Tốt hơn hết lão Victor này nên cẩn thận, hôm nay ngài đang trong tâm trạnh chuẩn bị đại khai sát giới… Nếu chỉ là chuyện nhảm nhí mà làm phiền ngài thì… cái đầu của lão cũng không còn.

Roderich cầm sợi dây buộc, kéo nhẹ xuống khiến cả tấm vải đỏ rơi xuống, để lộ ra bên trong là một bức tranh người vợ yêu quý của ngài. Nhưng có điều lạ, dường như tranh này chẳng phải được vẽ nơi hòang cung. Cảnh vật… dường như ở hồ Bala, quê hương nàng. Ngay cả hòang hậu trông cũng khác, nàng xõa tóc dài, mặc một bộ váy trắng giản dị thuần khiết, bên cạnh nàng là các con thú rừng nhỏ vây quanh. Nếu lắng nghe kĩ, dường như ngài có thể nghe được tiếng chíp chíp gọi bầy của chim, tiếng rì rào gợn sóng của hồ, cả tiếng gió khua những ngọn cỏ xào xạc nữa.

-"Là hòang hậu của trẫm… Còn người vẽ bức tranh này là…"

-"Hòang thân Harley!" – Lão cướp lời, chắc mẩm ngay cả hòang thượng cũng nhận ra phong cách vẽ tranh quen thuộc của hòang thân. Chỉ có dưới nét cọ thần kỳ của chàng, cảnh vật trong tranh mới trở nên sống động đến thế. -"Vậy ý ngươi là sao?" – Ngài hỏi với một khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt.

-"Dạ, nếu hòang thượng nhìn vào góc phải bên dưới sẽ thấy chữ ký của hòang thân cùng ngày tháng vẽ tranh. Theo đó, tranh này vẽ cách đây đã hai năm rồi…" – Lão rỉ tai, nói nhỏ -"…có nghĩa là…hòang hậu và hòang thân đã biết nhau trước khi lệnh bà vào cung."

**-"KHI QUÂN!" –** Roderich hét lớn, mặt ngài đỏ bầm, chỉ thẳng tay vào lão –"Ngươi dám ngụ ý, hòang hậu của trẫm có gian tình với hòang thân sao? To gan, quân đâ…"

-"Xin hòang thượng giảm cơn thịnh nộ. Thần không ngụ ý, mà dám chắc như thế. Xin lấy cái đầu của thần ra bảo đảm nếu ngài chịu nghe thần kể tiếp…" – Tể tướng quỳ mọp xuống đất, giọng vẫn vững vàng không chút lo âu. -"Hừm!" – Hòang thượng phẫy tay giận dữ -"Vậy được, ngươi liệu hồn đấy. Nếu lý lẽ của ngươi không thuyết phục được trẫm… dù là đại thần ta cũng không tha."

-"Tạ ơn hòang thượng!" – Nói rồi lão vỗ tay mấy tiếng, gọi những tên lính hầu vào. Mỗi tên khiêng trong tay một bức tranh. Lão bảo chúng đặt xuống rồi truyền lệnh lui ra –"Bẩm hòang thượng, cả thảy trên dưới có hơn hai mươi bức tranh. Tấm nào cũng do hòang thân Harley vẽ với thiếu nữ trong tranh là đương kim hòang hậu."

Vừa nghe qua, Roderich như người phát điên, ngài lật tung từng tấm vải phủ như những mong lời lão nói không phải sự thật. Đáng tiếc, những gì ngài thấy đã chứng minh điều ngược lại.

-"Những bức tranh này là do thần mua lại từ một gã lái buôn. Và thần cũng vô cùng ngạc nhiên khi phát hiện ra sự thật này…"

-"Nhưng đó cũng không phải lý do để kết luận họ có gian tình!" – Hòang thượng ngồi phịch xuống ngai vàng sau khi đã mở bung hết các bức tranh. Giọng ngài nghe có vẻ mệt mỏi.

-"Dạ, bởi chính thế nên thần đã cho người về hồ Bala điều tra. Dân trong vùng đều nói gần hai năm trước, hoàng hậu có qua lại cùng một người đàn ông. Họ rất thắm thiết, đi đâu cũng tay trong tay có nhau. Nhân dạng được miêu tả như hoàng thân, và thậm chí họ còn cho biết chàng trai kỳ bí này có tài năng vẽ tranh rất đặc biệt. Tranh chàng sống động như có hồn. Rồi bẵng đi một thời gian, bóng chàng bỗng bặt tăm, chẳng bao lâu sau, dân làng lại nghe tin hòang hậu được tiến cung. Cho tới một ngày kia, bóng ngựa xưa quay về, họ thấy lại chàng trai khi xưa nhưng trông chàng có vẻ tàn tạ hơn, mất đi cái vẻ điển trai lãng tử mà thay vào đó là một người đàn ông phong trần. Chàng trở về chốn xưa, đem các bức họa này tặng cho họ với lý do 'không muốn nhìn vật nhớ người'. Các dân làng đó vốn biết là tranh quý nên đã bán cho một lão lái buôn khác…"

Lão kết thúc câu chuyện bằng một ánh nhìn đáng ngờ.

-"Thôi đủ rồi! Trẫm không muốn nghe tiếp nữa!" – Roderich ngắt lời, tay nắm chặt lại và đầu thì gục xuống –"Cho dù… cho dù họ có yêu nhau đi nữa thì cũng đã là chuyện trước đây. Còn bây giờ, có lẽ…có lẽ cả hai chỉ là bạn." – Ngài hy vọng, một tia hy vọng mỏng manh sau những gì ngài đã chứng kiến đêm qua.

-"Bẩm hòang thượng, muốn thử xem họ đã dứt tình với nhau chưa đâu phải là chuyện khó khăn gì…"


	11. Phần 9: Biên cương lá rơi

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU**

**PHẦN 9: BIÊN CƯƠNG LÁ RƠI**

Helaina ngồi một mình trong thẩm cung, nàng đặt mũi kim xuống, tay nâng niu ngắm nhìn thành phẩm của mình. Một chiếc khăn nhỏ có thêu một đôi bướm quấn quýt cùng đậu trên một đóa hoa, hút nhụy.

-"Không tệ nhỉ?" – Nàng quay sang nhìn Crosby, nháy mắt –"Chị sẽ tặng cho hòang thượng cái khăn này. Ngài cho chị quá nhiều nhưng dường như chị chưa bao giờ tặng ngài một món quà thật sự cả…"

Vừa lúc ấy nàng nghe tiếng động huyên náo ở ngòai. Helaina bước ra với Crosby phóng liền theo sau.

-"Có chuyện gì vậy?" – Nàng cất tiếng.

-"Hòang hậu?" – Hai nữ tì đứng gần đó giật thốt mình, nhanh chóng nhún gối chào nàng –"À, nghe nói các thái y đang được triệu gấp qua ngự thư phòng, dường như hòang thượng thấy không khỏe trong người."

-"Vậy sao? Nghiêm trọng lắm không?" – Nàng tròn mắt, há hốc miệng, tỏ vẻ quan tâm.

-"Em không rõ, chỉ nghe bọn họ nói lại ngài ăn gì đều nôn ra cả, mặt mày xanh xám trông rất đáng sợ."

–"Hãy mau chuẩn bị xe ngựa, ta phải đi thăm hòang thượng." – Nàng khẩn trương.

-"Dạ, em đi ngay!"

Arwen, nữ tì của nàng tức tốc nghe lệnh rồi bước ra cửa chính, làm theo lời nàng.

Vừa lúc Helaina đặt một chân lên xe, nàng thóang thấy bóng người ai đó đang hối hả chạy tới.

-"Hòang hậu!"

-"Hầu tước Dalbert?" – Nàng bước xuống xe, nhìn ông ngạc nhiên –"Ngài có chuyện cần tìm ta à? Gấp không? Nếu không gấp… ta muốn đi thăm hòang thượng trước rồi…"

-"Hòang thân Harley gặp chuyện rồi!" – Hầu tước cướp lời và ngay lập tức, khuôn mặt xinh đẹp của nàng chẳng còn hồng hào nữa mà đã chuyển sang một màu xanh tái.

-"Hòan…hòang thân bị sao? Khanh nói đi!" – Nàng như mất cả tự chủ, nắm chặt lấy hai cánh tay ông, giằn mạnh mà hỏi với vẻ gấp rút.

-"Ngài bị té ngựa, còn đang hôn mê…" – Ông thông báo.

-"Hô…hôn mê à?" – Helaina tưởng chừng như đất dưới chân đang lún xuống dần. Nàng run đến nỗi phải vịn vào sườn xe mới giữ cho mình không ngã xuống –"Harley..." – Nàng hối hả quay sang phu xe –"Mau đưa ta đến phủ hòang thân…"

-"Nhưng…nhưng thưa lệnh bà, còn hòang thượng thì sao?"

-"Ta bảo nhanh!" – Nàng gắt vào mặt hắn –"Những chuyện khác không cần ngươi phải lo. Ta tự biết giải thích với hòang thượng."

Vì hòang hậu vốn là một phụ nữ điềm tĩnh, chững chạc nên chưa bao giờ các gia nô trong cung thấy nàng nổi nóng to tiếng với ai bao giờ. Nhưng hôm nay, người đứng trước mặt họ có vẻ như là một người khác. Ánh mắt nàng vừa lo lại vừa sợ, lòng cứ thấp thỏm không yên.

-"Harley! Haarrlleeyy!" – Cửa xe vừa mở, nàng đã phóng vọt ra ngòai. Hai tay nắm váy, chạy như bay vào phủ hòang thân, miệng không ngừng gọi tên chàng.

-"Helaina…" – Một giọng nam yếu ớt vang lên khi nàng xộc vào phòng ngủ của chàng.

-"Harley?"- Nàng sà xuống bên cạnh, môi mỉm cười hạnh phúc khi chàng đã tỉnh. Tạ ơn trời, nàng cứ ngỡ chàng sẽ mãi mãi hôn mê chứ. Chàng không sao, không sao cả, trên mình chàng còn vài vết xước, đầu băng một vải băng trắng với vết máu đỏ thấm vào băng ở góc trái của trán –"Harley, khanh không sao chứ?" – nàng vuốt nhẹ má chàng, một giọt nước mắt khẽ rơi nhưng là giọt nước mắt sung sướng.

-"Khôn…không sao…Xin lỗi, thần đã làm người lo lắng…" – Chàng yếu ớt trả lời.

-"Đừng nói nữa, không sao là tốt rồi... Ta cứ ngỡ khanh sẽ bỏ ta ra đi mãi mãi…" – Nàng thì thầm dịu dàng –"Ta sợ lắm…"

-"Đừng sợ… thần ở đây." – Chàng vươn tay lên, vỗ nhẹ vai nàng –"Chỉ là ngã ngựa thôi mà… làm sao…giết chết thần được. Harley này không dễ bị hạ gục chỉ vì một tai nạn đâu…"

-"Không phải là tai nạn như ngài tưởng đâu." – Hầu tước Dalbert bước vào, mặt ông đăm lại, tư lự -"Ta đã xem kĩ, dây đai buộc yên ngựa đã bị cắt sẵn, chỉ cần có người ngồi vào và cử động nhẹ thì dây sẽ bung ra…" – Ông giải thích khi trông thấy bốn mắt to tròn đang nhìn mình.

-"Ý ngài là… có ai muốn hại Harley à?" – Hòang hậu nhướn mắt.

-"Có lẽ thế... Ta không rõ. Nhưng tốt nhất từ nay hãy thận trọng khi đi ra đi vào!" – Nói rồi lão lắc đầu bước ra, trán nhăn lại ra chiều ưu tư.

Cùng lúc đó, ở bên ngòai có hai bóng người núp trong lùm cây.

-"Thật quá đáng! Hòang hậu chẳng màng gì đến trẫm, vừa nghe tin Harley gặp nạn liền bỏ đi gặp nó! Chẳng coi trẫm ra gì." – Tay hòang thượng run run, nắm lại một cách giận dữ -"Ta nhất định sẽ không tha bọn chúng." – Ngài hét to, mặt đỏ gay như mái tóc của mình.

-"Xin hòang thượng suy xét kĩ! Hòang thân Harley là em trai, không biết an phận thủ thường lại dám cả gan tư tình cùng hòang hậu, tội đúng là không thể tha! Nhưng hòang hậu lại là đệ nhất phu nhân. Nếu để lộ tin 'chị dâu em chồng' ngọai tình này ra ngòai, e rằng sẽ có điều đàm tiếu không hay về hòang thượng và cả hòang gia, sẽ ảnh hưởng đến quốc thể. Thôi thì ta hãy xử lý vụ này trong êm thấm, một mũi tên có thể khử hai con chim. Ngài có thể làm hòang thân biến mất nhưng vẫn giữ lại được hòang hậu, đến lúc đó… hẳn trái tim lệnh bà sẽ chỉ còn mỗi ngài thôi."

Lão ngọt ngào, uốn éo cái lưỡi như một con rắn đang trườn dần về phía con mồi của mình.

-"Vậy…tể tướng có cao kiến gì?"

-"Bẩm hòang thượng…" – Lão ghé miệng vào tai hòang thượng, thì thầm to nhỏ.

-"Hòang thựơng! Thần thiếp có chuyện khẩn xin!" – Helaina xộc thẳng vào thư phòng của Roderich, nơi nàng chưa bao giờ ghé vào trong suốt một năm rưỡi ở chốn hòang cung này.

-"Hòang hậu? Có chuyện gì? Đêm đã khuya rồi, sao không ngủ mà lại sang đây tìm trẫm. Hay nàng gặp ác mộng?" – Hòang thượng nhướn mày, tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên. Ngài đặt quyển sách xuống rồi bước tới đỡ nàng đứng dậy.  
-"Hòang thượng, thiếp muốn xin ngài… hãy thu hồi lệnh chỉ định hòang thân Harley làm đại tướng chống trả quân Viking!" – Nàng níu chặt tay ngài với ánh mắt cầu khẩn, pha lẫn lo âu.

-"À, thì ra là chuyện đó. Nàng nắm tin cũng nhanh đấy." –Roderich nhếch mép, dứt tay áo ra khỏi bàn tay đang nắm chặt của nàng –"Nhưng trẫm cũng có lý do của mình khi phái Harley xuất binh. Nàng không cần phải bận tâm!"

-"Nhưng thiếp không thể không xen vào. Hòang thân Harley là người trong hòang tộc, đây cũng coi như chuyện của hòang gia. Thần thiếp ngu muội, chẳng rõ nguyên nhân vì sao ngài lại nhất mực chọn hòang thân thay vì các dũng tướng khác. Chàng làm sao mà đánh giặc được chứ? Đôi tay đó vốn sinh ra để cầm cọ, thêu hoa dệt gấm cho đời chứ đâu phải cầm gươm, tàn sát quân thù…" – Nàng nghẹn ngào –"Chưa kể, hòang thân chẳng phải nhân tài võ học, chẳng có kinh nghiệm chiến trường. Sao ngài lại giao cho chàng một trọng trách nặng nề như thế mà không cho bất cứ dũng tướng nào theo hỗ trợ? Sao ngài có thể mong đợi hòang thân mang chiến thắng trở về khi trong tay chàng chỉ có một ngàn tinh binh… so với năm ngàn hùng binh của quân Viking?" – Hòang hậu như muốn khóc nấc lên theo từng câu từng chữ, mắt nàng đỏ hoe –"Ngài làm như thế khác gì dồn hòang thân vào chỗ chết chứ?"

**-"ĐỦ RỒI!" –** Đột nhiên hòang thượng đập bàn, hét lớn vào mặt nàng –"Tại sao em trai ta gặp nguy hiểm mà nàng khóc lóc như thể người yêu chết vậy?" – Ngài vịn chặt hai vai nàng, ấn mạnh xuống ghế trong ánh mắt kinh hòang của hòang hậu -"Nàng đừng quên, Helaina à, ta mới chính là chồng nàng và nàng là vợ của ta, của Roderich này. Ta yêu nàng còn nhiều hơn cả tính mạng của ta nữa. Nàng muốn ta làm sao mới có thể dành hết trái tim cho ta? Hả?"

-"Thiế…Thiếp…" – Helaina hạ giọng, nàng lờ mờ hiểu được hòang thượng đã biết về mối quan hệ của nàng và Harley –"Nhưng ngài đã từng hứa với thiếp… bất cứ điều gì thiếp xin, ngài cũng sẽ chiều theo mà, phải không?... Vậy thiếp xin ngài, hãy tha cho hòang thân Harley lần này đi, có được không?" – Nàng đặt hai tay vào ngực hòang thượng, mắt đỏ hoe nhìn ngài.

-"Phải, chuyện gì trẫm cũng có thế hứa với nàng, nhưng chuyện này thì không." – Roderich lắc đầu –"Vả lại… lệnh vua ban không thể thu hồi…" – Roderich bước lùi lại, nhỏ giọng –"Thôi đã muộn rồi, ta không muốn nói chuyện này nữa. Nàng về cung nghỉ đi." – Hòang thượng phẩy tay rồi bước ra khỏi ngự thư phòng. Đến lúc đó, Helaina đã biết mình hòan tòan chẳng còn hy vọng gì cứu chàng. Hai chân nàng như bị rút hết cả sức lực và chẳng mấy chốc Helaina đã sụp xuống. Nàng nghe như tim mình nghẹn lại, thôi thế là hết… tương lai nàng như lịm dần từ đây. Cát bụi đường xa rồi sẽ vùi đời trai cùng trái tim nàng vĩnh viễn…

Harley ngồi lặng im trong cabin thuyền trưởng của hạm đội hòang gia. Mấy ngày qua chàng đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều về chuyện xuất binh lần này.  
Roderich biết rõ Harley vốn ghét chuyện chém giết, vậy tại sao ngài lại ép chàng đi con đường này. Liệu một vạn tinh binh trong tay chàng có đủ để chống lại năm vạn quân Viking không? Hay họ chỉ là một cơn chốt được thí ra vì mục đích nào đó…

-"Hòang thân?"

Chàng ngẩng đầu lên, giật thốt mình với lời gọi của hầu tước Dalbert.

-"À, hầu tước đó à? Tình hình sao rồi?"

-"Thám quân hồi báo vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu của bọn Viking. Có lẽ chúng hay biết hòang gia xứ Wales đã cử tinh binh đón chờ chúng nên rút lui chăng…" – Dalbert vuốt chòm râu dài mà lẩm bẩm.

-"Cũng có thể." – Chàng gật gù, ánh mắt mệt mỏi –"Nhưng dù sao cũng không thể lơi là cảnh giác. Có thể chúng chỉ tạm án binh bất động thôi, chờ ta sơ hở sẽ tấn công. Phiền ngài hạ lệnh xuống các thuyền chiến lúc nào cũng phải trong trạng thái phòng thủ cao độ." – Chàng nói, rồi vuốt mặt, hít vào một hơi sâu rồi thở ra dài thượt.

-"Hòang thân, có phải ngài vẫn còn suy nghĩ chuyện hòang thượng không?" – Hầu tước âu lo hỏi. Ông bước đến ngồi cạnh Harley.

-"Ta…ta bối rối quá… Ta không biết phải làm sao nữa. Không phải ta sợ chết, chỉ là ta sợ khi ra trận khi quân lực không đủ mạnh, sẽ khiến cảnh máu đổ vô ích… và ta sợ tình cảm anh em giữa ta và hòang thượng đang rạn nứt…" – Chàng vò đầu bứt tai với một vẻ mặt đau khổ.

-"Không phải 'đang', mà là 'đã' rạn nứt mới đúng." – Harley ngẩng đầu lên, mắt trợn tròn khi nghe những gì hầu tước vừa nói –"Lần này hòang thượng cử ngài đi, bề ngòai là mang tiếng dẹp lọan viking, nhưng thật ra là muốn mượn tay chúng khử ngài."

-"Hầu tước!" – Harley há hốc mồm, yếu ớt thốt ra –"Nhưng sao? Sao hòang thượng lại muốn giết ta chứ?"

-"Hòang thân, không lẽ đến giờ này ngài vẫn chưa hiểu sao?"- Dalbert khẽ lắc đầu –"Vì một chữ 'tình', hòang thượng đã biết chuyện ngài và hòang hậu từng qua lại trước khi lệnh bà nhập cung. Và có lẽ… nghi ngờ luôn rằng mối quan hệ đó vẫn còn tiếp diễn ngay trong nội cung nên hòang thượng nổi cơn ghen và đã ra lệnh hạ thủ ngài."

-"Không thể nào…" – Chàng nhăn mặt kiên quyết phủ nhận –"Không thể nào Roderich lại tuyệt tình đến thế. Dù sao chúng ta cũng là anh em mà, nhất định ngài có nguyên nhân của mình. Ta…ta…"

-"Hòang thân, sao ngài còn mãi không chấp nhận sự thật chứ? Là hòang thượng vô lương đã bị cơn ghen che mắt, quên đi tình thâm máu mủ…." – Hầu tước đứng phắt dậy, vịn lấy hai tay chàng mà lay mạnh như nhắc cho Harley nhớ, ai mới là kẻ thù thực sự của mình.

-"Nhưn…"

**TÒ TÒ TÒ TE TÍ TÒ TE!**

-"Tiếng còi khẩn cấp! Quân Viking đã đến rồi!" – Harley vùng khỏi tay hầu tước, chàng chộp lấy thanh kiếm trên bàn rồi xông ra ngòai, lên boong tàu tìm gặp các sĩ quan, theo sau chàng là hầu tước Dalbert.

-"Quân Viking! Chúng đến rồi!" – Một người lính thông báo khi vừa nhác thấy bóng chàng. Dù đã được cảnh báo trước về tình hình quân địch, Harley không khỏi há hốc mồm khi hình ảnh hàng trăm…à không, hàng trăm thuyền chiến đang vượt sóng, băng qua lớp sương mù dày đặc mà tiến về phía hạm đội hòang gia.

-"Bọn Viking gian xảo. Chúng đợi đêm nay trời nhiều sương mù mà tập kích chúng ta bất ngờ." – Thuyền phó Neifion nghiến răng nhận xét rồi anh quay sang nhìn Harley -"Hòang thân! Xin ngài ra lệnh!"

-"Ta…" – Harley ấp úng. Chàng hết nhìn ra phía trước lại quay sang nhìn các chiến sĩ dưới trướng mình. Tất cả họ đều còn quá trẻ, mang tiếng là tinh binh nhưng thật ra họ chỉ là lính mới, chưa bao giờ có kinh nghiệm chiến trường. Trước sức tấn công ồ ạt như sóng thần của quân Viking, đừơng nào sẽ là lối thóat cho họ.

-"Hòang thân, xin ngài ra lệnh!" – Neifion lặp lại, giọng anh khẩn cấp. Nỗi lo của các chiến sĩ như tăng dần lên theo từng cơn gió, từng ngọn sóng đang đưa quân Viking đến gần họ.

-"Ta…" – Chàng quay sang nhìn thuyền phó và các tân binh sau lưng chàng. Trong ánh mắt họ vừa pha lẫn nỗi sợ hãi, vừa là sự quyết tâm chiến đấu bảo vệ đất nước. Phải, là quyết tâm xả thân…

Đã đến bước này, họ không còn đường nào lui. Hoặc làm kẻ hèn nhát, vùi thân dưới lưỡi búa của bọn man rợ; hoặc chiến đấu và tìm đường sống trong cái chết. Harley nhắm mắt lại, hít vào một hơi dài rồi dõng dạc nói lớn –"Truyền lệnh của ta: Tất cả các thuyền chiến đồng lọat giương buồm, tiến về phía tàu chiến của chúng theo kế họach gọng kềm chúng ta đã đề ra. Tất cả các chiến sĩ hãy bình tĩnh, không manh động cho tới khi chúng ta cập sát mạng tàu của địch. Vào vị trí và sẵn sàng chờ lệnh!" – Harley thông báo bằng một giọng rắn rỏi. Lưỡi gươm sáng lóang được rút ra khỏi bao. Ánh mắt chàng cứng cỏi, nghiêm nghị nhìn thẳng vào năm vạn hùng binh trên các tàu chiến nổi tiếng của dân Viking. Vào giây phút sinh tử đó, hình ảnh duy nhất trong đầu chàng là nàng. Nàng thanh thóat, nhẹ nhàng lướt đi trên thảm cỏ xanh mượt, nở nụ cười hiền hòa cùng muôn lòai và cùng chàng.

_Harley, hứa với em… Anh sẽ trở về!_

_Helaina. Anh sẽ không chết! Dù thế nào anh cũng sẽ trở về tìm em. Anh nhất định sẽ trở về…_

**-"TẤN CÔNG!" –** Chàng hô lên dũng mãnh khi các móc câu bắt đầu được quăng lên, quân Viking đu dây tràn vào hạm đội hòang gia.

Cuộc chiến diễn ra vô cùng ác liệt. Dưới sự giúp đỡ của hầu tước Dalbert, Harley đã lập ra kế họach tác chiến khá tốt, giúp họ cầm cự được hơn hai giờ đồng hồ và giết không ít quân dã man. Nhưng dưới sự tàn bạo hung hăng khát máu của dân Viking, quân đội hòang gia cũng tử thương vô số. Harley, dù cố gắng hết sức, cũng đã thấm mệt. Người chàng đầy các vết thương, máu đỏ loan ra nhuộm hồng cả tay áo và tay kiếm của chàng đã rã rời, mệt mỏi. Cảnh vật như mờ đi trước mắt Harley.

Biên cương lá rơi hoang tàn em ơi.

Đường dài mịt mùng em không tới nơi.

Mây nước buồn cơn lửa binh.

Hết kể chuyện chung tình.

Khóc than riêng em một mình.

Chàng lắc đầu, xua tan suy nghĩ bỏ cuộc.

_Không được Harley, mày không thể đầu hàng. Helaina sẽ đau lòng đến cỡ nào…_

Chàng tự nhủ với mình, quẹt đi một tia máu của tử sĩ vừa bắn vào mặt. Harley vung tay, chém ngang lưng một tên viking khác rồi quay lại vừa kịp lúc thụp đầu né lưỡi rìu phạt ngang tóc chàng.

Hòang thân bật dậy, vung chân đá văng hắn ra rồi tiếp tục xông vào vòng vây, chiến đấu cùng binh sĩ của mình. Chàng tả xung hữu đột, cố gắng chiến đấu nhưng Harley cảm nhận được sinh lực đang dần dần bị rút ra khỏi cơ thể chàng. Sau khi hạ gục một tên Viking, Harley rã rời khụy xuống, tay cố bám giữ lấy thanh gươm.

Vừa lúc đó có tiếng ai hét lớn.

-"Hòang thân, coi chừng!"

Harley xoay phắt người lại và kinh hòang khi thấy một lưỡi rìu đang bổ ngay xuống đầu chàng.

**Phập!**

Cây thu lá xanh xây mồ cho anh.

Tình đầu bẽ bàng trong cơn chiến chinh.

Đưa tiễn nào hay rẽ chia.

Cách trở hận muôn đời.

Nói nữa chỉ thêm nghẹn lời…


	12. Phần 10: Giọt máu ân tình

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU**  
**  
PHẦN 10: GIỌT MÁU ÂN TÌNH**

Hòang hậu giật phắt mình, bật dậy thở hổn hển, trán nàng đầm đìa mồ hôi. Tiếng thở lớn của nàng đã đánh thức Crosby vốn đang ngủ trong một cái túi nhỏ gần đó. Nhẹ nhàng, con sóc nhỏ tiếng đến bên nàng, dụi dụi đầu vào tay Helaina.

-"Ôi…Crosby!" – Nàng ôm lấy nó khóc nức nở -"Crosby ơi, khủng khiếp quá, chị vừa gặp ác mộng…Tron…Trong mơ, chị thấy Harley bị chém, máu…có nhiều máu lắm… máu loang khắp nơi…. Trên mặt và cả trên ngực anh ấy nữa. Máu đỏ thẫm… như máu từ trong tim…" – Nàng nghẹn ngào kể, nước mắt nàng đã thấm ướt cả vai áo –"Có phải…có phải đó là điềm báo không? Rằng Harley lành ít dữ nhiều không?..."

Vừa nghĩ đến đó, tim nàng như lỗi đi một nhịp.

_Không, không thể nào! Harley không thể có chuyện gì được._

-"Bẩm hòang hậu! Có tin từ biên ải!"

Tiếng một nữ tì vọng lên từ ngòai cửa đánh thức nàng khỏi cơn bấn lọan. Nhưng tin từ 'biên ải' phải chăng là tin của chàng?

Nàng run run, bước ra mở cửa mà thấy tim mình như rụng rời.

_Tin lành, hãy là tin lành, làm ơn…_

-"**Giải thích đi!**" – Hòang thượng hét lên khiến cả triều im bặt –"Tại sao lại thất thủ? Đưa quân đi! Không chiến đấu đến cùng mà lại rút quân về như một tên hèn nhát. Ngươi làm như thế còn xứng đáng đối mặt với quốc dân hay không?"

Harley ngẩng đầu lên, hai mắt thâm quầng mà mặt mày thì trắng bệch. Tay chân chàng đầy băng trắng vẫn còn đang rướm máu. Chàng trả lời một cách yếu ớt.

-"Thần bất tài vô dụng! Không đủ… không đủ sức chống lại năm vạn hùng binh của quân Viking… Vì thương cho binh lính phải vùi thây trong một trận chiến không cân sức… thần đã ra lệnh cho lui quân…"

-"Ngươi còn ngụy biện? Trẫm ban cho khanh là một ngàn tinh binh! **Đó không phải là một con số nhỏ!**" – Roderich đập bàn, đứng phắt dậy chỉ thẳng tay vào mặt Harley –"**Ngươi!** Tham sanh quý tử đã làm nhục cả quốc thể. Khiến cho những chiến sĩ đã ngã xuống trong trận chiến đó phải hy sinh oan uổng. Chiến trận chưa tàn đã vội quy hàng. Ngươi thật làm trẫm quá thất vọng! Đừng ngụy biện vô ích!" – Hòang thượng quắc mắt nhìn Harley, hai mắt đỏ ngầu –"Truyền lệnh của trẫm, tống giam hòang thân vào ngục, ngày mai đem ra pháp trường xử chém theo quân pháp!"

Lời ngài ban ra khiến cả triều im phăng phắc, lạnh tanh. Họ không ngờ đức vua có thể ban lệnh giết đi em trai ruột của chính mình.

-"Hòang thượng! Xin xem xét lại!" – Một vị hầu tước đứng ra lên tiếng sau khi đã thu hết can đảm mặc dù vẻ mặt xanh mét dường như đã bán đứng ông –"Hòang thân Harley chỉ vì nhân hậu, thương cho binh lính phải chịu cảnh thảm tai nên mới cho lui quân quay về, tránh máu phải đổ vô ích."

-"Dạ phải! Tuy bại trận nhưng hòang thân đã chiến đấu hết sức mình. Những vết thương còn rướm máu kia là bằng chứng hùng hồn nhất. Thậm chí… hòang thân cũng đã xém mất mạng nếu không phải có một binh sĩ xả thân đỡ dùm nhát búa oan nghiệt đó." – Neifion bước ra tiếp lời –"Hòang thượng. Xin hãy suy xét lại. Nếu giết đi hòang thân, khó lòng phục chúng!"

-"Không cần phải nhiều lời van xin. Trẫm đã quyết định rồi!" – Roderich phủi tay, xoay mặt sang hướng khác.

-"Hòang thân?" – Vừa ngay lúc đó có một bóng hồng hớt hải xộc thẳng vào đại điện. Nàng không màng đến lễ nghi, chỉ chăm bẳm tìm một người. Rồi ánh mắt nàng dừng lại ở một góc, nơi chàng đang quỳ phục xuống yếu ớt với quần áo xác xơ, băng trắng phủ khắp người –"Hòang thân!" – Nàng gọi tha thiết, vội chạy đến bên chàng nhưng vừa may, nàng đã kịp kềm nén cảm xúc lại trước triều thần. Bàn tay nàng vốn đang chìa ra đã nắm lại rồi rụt rè rút về. Hòang hậu mím môi mà nước mắt cứ như chực chờ trào ra vì thương cho chàng phả xông pha nơi trận mạc, và cũng vì mừng cho chàng đã tòan mạng quay về.

-"Hel…" – Chàng thì thầm, đôi mắt xanh long lanh như in sâu vào hình bóng người con gái chàng yêu. Nàng khẽ giơ tay ngắt lời rồi với một ánh mắt cương quyết, Helaina bước ra giữa đại điện, hướng về phía Roderich.

-"Hòang thượng vạn phúc!" – Nàng nhún người, thực hành nghi lễ giữa triều.

-"Hòang hậu bình thân!" – Roderich gằn giọng, tỏ vẻ không vui khi bắt gặp ánh mắt em trai và vợ mình vừa trao nhau –"Hòang hậu vội vã xộc vào đây là vì chuyện gì?"

-"Vì thiếp không muốn ngài phạm phải một sai lầm nghiêm trọng và hối hận sau này." – Helaina điềm tĩnh trả lời. Nàng vội nói tiếp trước khi Roderich kịp mở miệng ra phản bác –"Chiến trận chưa tàn, chúng ta vừa thất trận nên càng cần phải củng cố binh lực tiếp tục đẩy lùi bọn Viking. Nếu ngài truyền lệnh xử tội bại binh khác nào tự hại chính mình, làm giảm nhuệ khí của quân sĩ. Đất nước còn đang trong vòng binh biến, ngài giết đi tướng tài mai này ai sẽ giúp nước?"

Thấy Roderich im lặng, Helaina tiếp tục.

-"Chuyện công đã nói, thiếp muốn nhắc ngài chuyện tư…" – Nàng nhẹ giọng, rồi quay sang chỉ tay vào Harley –"…người đang quỳ dưới đây, người đã đổ máu vì vương quốc này chính là em ruột của người. Có đâu anh em trong nhà lại tàn sát lẫn nhau? Các nước lân bang biết được sẽ nghĩ sao về chúng ta? Về hòang thượng?" – Roderich nhíu mày, tỏ ý bực bội vì chính ngài cũng công nhận có một phần nào đúng trong lời của nàng –"Xin hòang thượng rút lại quyết định của mình, tha cho hòang thân tội chết." – Helaina kết lời, đôi mắt nâu của nàng nhìn xóay vào cặp mắt xanh biếc của Roderich.

**-"Hòang hậu nói đúng. Xin hòang thượng suy xét!" –** Các vị hầu tước, công tước đồng lọat cất tiếng xin tội cho Harley và dồn Roderich vào thế bí.

**-"Các khanh nghĩ như vậy à?" –** Ngài gằn giọng, mắt nheo lại dữ tợn. Nhưng dù có là vua, ngài cũng khó có thể ban lệnh giết Harley khi có bao người đồng lọat đỡ lời dùm hòang thân. Ngay cả hòang hậu, người lẽ ra phải ủng hộ ngài, cũng đứng ra nói giúp Harley. Tuy rất giận, ngài biết mình không thể làm gì được Helaina. Cần phải giữ thể diện cho đất nước, cho hòang gia.

Vừa lúc đó tể tướng Victor bước lại gần, và ghé vào tai thì thầm mấy lời giải nguy cho Roderich. Hòang thượng nghe xong gật đầu, ra vẻ rất tâm đắc còn tể tướng thì nhếch mép cười gian xảo –"Vậy thôi được, trẫm sẽ cho hòang thân thêm một cơ hội nữa. Trẫm biết ngươi vốn có tài vẽ tranh thiên hạ đệ nhất. Vậy ngay bây giờ, hãy sử dụng tài năng đó để cứu sống mạng cho mình. Trong vòng bảy kèn, ngươi phải hòan thành một bức tranh cho trẫm, nói về tình anh em. Nếu làm được, trẫm sẽ tha mạng cho ngươi, còn bằng không… thượng đế có giáng trần cũng khó lòng mà cứu ngươi."

Nói rồi hòang thượng phủi áo, trở về ngai vàng, truyền lệnh cho quân chuẩn bị giá vẽ, cọ và màu nước cùng một binh sĩ thổi kèn túi vào đại điện.  
-"Hòang hậu hãy bước qua một bên! Chờ xem hòang thân…trổ tài!" – Ngài nhấn mạnh hai chữ cuối rồi vỗ tay ra lệnh cho binh sĩ nổi kèn lên.

Lời Roderich ban ra như tiếng sét bên tai Helaina. Nàng không ngờ ngài có thể đi nước cờ thâm độc đến thế này. Harley vừa thóat một án tử giữa sa trường và giờ lại phải nhận lấy một án tử khác từ chính người anh ruột của mình.

Tiếng kèn thứ nhất: Toooeeee!

Harley run run cầm cọ, mặt chàng trắng bệch. Ai nhìn qua nếu không biết có thể sẽ lầm tưởng chàng với một thây ma.

Tiếng kèn thứ hai: Toooeeeeeeeeee!

Harley vẫn ngồi chết trân. Chàng bấn lọan, thật sự bấn lọan.

Dù trong cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất, Harley cũng không ngờ hòang thượng lại có thể nhẫn tâm đến thế, quyết dồn em trai mình vào đường chết. Tại sao? Không lẽ tình cảm anh em họ chỉ như tấm gương đã vỡ, không thể hàn gắn? Ngai vàng, quyền lực, phụ nữ… Roderich đã có tất cả và Harley vẫn là kẻ trắng tay. Tuy thế, chàng chưa bao giờ tỏ ý phản nghịch hay than van mà vẫn một lòng giúp anh gầy dựng đất nước. Vậy thì tại sao bây giờ ngài lại muốn đọat luôn cả mạng của chàng? Không lẽ mấy lời xu nịnh của gian thần còn có giá trị hơn cả tình anh em hai mươi năm? Tại sao? Tại sao chứ?

Helaina đột nhiên bật khóc. Nàng đã thấy và nàng đã hiểu. Bằng con tim mình, nàng cảm nhận được nỗi đau xé ruột của Harley khi bị bức tử bởi chính anh ruột của chàng.

Tiếng kèn thứ ba: Tooeeee!

Chàng không còn nhiều thời gian. Chỉ còn vài tiếng kèn nữa thôi là thời hạn thử thách chấm hết, thế mà bức họa trước mặt vẫn chỉ là một trang giấy trắng.

Harley có thử nhắm mắt lại, tập trung, nhưng trước mắt chàng chỉ là một màu đen mịt mùng không lối thóat, hòan tòan chẳng có chút linh cảm nào cả. Chàng khẽ lắc đầu, buồn bã…

Nàng hiểu rồi, chàng không có cảm xúc. Quá đau xót với thái độ lạnh lùng của anh mình nên tim chàng dường như đã đóng băng và khép kín lại, nhốt ở bên trong tâm hồn nghệ sĩ của chàng.

_Không!_

Chàng không thể chết!

Nàng sẽ không để chàng phải chết!

Linh cảm! Làm sao tìm ra linh cảm cho chàng đây?

Nước mắt nàng cứ thế tuôn rơi trước bao con mắt giữa triều khiến Roderich căm tức đỏ cả mặt.

_"Thật ra thần mới là người nói cám ơn mới phải. Chính… hòang hậu đã cho thần cảm xúc vẽ lại sau gần hai năm gác cọ…"  
_  
Lời nói hôm nào chợt hiện về trong ký ức nàng. Phải rồi, chính nàng. Harley từng nói nụ cười của nàng chính là linh cảm cho chàng…

Không chần chừ thêm một giây một phút nào nữa, nàng tháo phăng đi cây trâm cài tóc của mình khiến mái tóc nâu dài của mình tuôn xuống tựa như một mảnh lụa bồng bềnh bay trong gió. Nàng khẽ khụy gối, khôm người xuống đất, vươn tay vuốt nhẹ Crosby, con sóc yêu của mình. Rồi Helaina ngẩng đầu lên ngang tầm mắt với chàng, đôi môi thấm đẫm nước mắt của nàng gượng nở một nụ cười. Nàng cười với chàng. Thế là đủ. Trong giây phút đó, đột nhiên tất cả sự vật đang diễn ra xung quanh đều ngừng lại. Dòng thời gian đã đưa họ về cái thửơ xa xưa, khi nàng nô đùa trên thảm cỏ xanh mượt cùng những người bạn thú rừng, và chàng ngồi lặng im vẫy cọ theo mỗi bước nhảy của nàng.

Lòng Harley chợt dâng lên một niềm cảm xúc khó tả.

Đó chính là linh cảm.

Phải rồi, chàng đã biết phải làm sao rồi.

Harley nhắm mắt lại trong giây lát, khóe môi chàng khẽ nhếch lên rồi chỉ chốc sau, chàng đã bắt đầu chấm màu hí hóay vẽ, mặc cho những tràng kèn tiếp nối vang lên. Chàng đặt cọ xuống cũng vừa trong tích tắc thời hạn giao ước.

Cả cung điện im phăng phắc, hồi hộp chờ xem tác phẩm của chàng. Phải thật là thiên tài mới có thể hòan thành xong một bức tranh trong thời gian ngắn như vậy. Chính Roderich và Victor cũng phải trố mắt nhìn khi Harley gật đầu, xác nhận với họ.

Sau đó, chàng ôn tồn bước ra giữa điện, giật phăng đi tấm vải phủ tranh để lộ ra…

-"Hòang thân to gan! Dám xem trẫm là trò đùa của ngươi?" – Roderich đập bàn đứng phắt dậy –"Ngươi khôn hồn thì nói cho ra mau! Đây là cái gì? Tại sao chỉ có những vệt màu đỏ như máu quằn quện khắp tranh? Trẫm muốn ngươi vẽ tranh chứ không phải nghịch màu!"

-"Hòang thượng bớt giận, xin hãy cho hòang thân giải thích." – Vị hầu tước ban nãy đỡ lời. Harley nhìn ông gật đầu cảm kích rồi dõng dạc nhìn thẳng vào mắt hòang thượng, tay chỉ vào tranh và bắt đầu lên tiếng.

-"Bẩm hòang thượng, thần không vẽ bậy mà ngược lại đúng như ngài đã nhận xét… thần…vẽ máu!" – Chàng vừa dứt lời, cả điện đã bắt đầu vang lên tiếng xì xầm bàn tán khiến Roderich bực mình. Ngài quát.

-"Im lặng! Trẫm…muốn nghe hòang thân nói tiếp!" – Ngài nhướn mày lên, nửa hăm họa, nửa tò mò –"Nhưng nhớ… lộn xộn là đứt đầu, nghe chưa!"

Harley nở một nụ cười nhạt rồi lại cất tiếng.

-"Xin ngài yên tâm, thần đâu dám quên phép vua luật nước. Chỉ xin hòang thượng nghe nhắc một câu chuyện đã quên, khi ngài tròn tám tuổi còn thần vừa lên năm…" – Roderich nheo mắt, ra vẻ suy tư. Harley tiếp –"Lúc đó chúng ta còn nhỏ ngây thơ. Ngày ngày sau các buổi học với hầu tước Dalbert, ngài và thần thường hay ra trước bìa rừng chơi săn thú giả. Vì thần còn nhỏ nên ngài nhường đóng vai thợ săn, còn bản thân mình tự vào vai con mồi cho thần săn. Ngài nói 'như thế sẽ an tòan hơn. Lỡ có chuyện gì, kẻ bị thương sẽ là con mồi chứ không phải thợ săn'… vì ngài muốn bảo vệ thần." – Mắt Harley rươm rướm nước mắt khi kể lại câu chuyện ngày xưa. Cả triều đình, tể tướng lẫn Roderich đều chăm chú lắng nghe; tuy nhiên hòang thượng có vẻ là người xúc động hơn ai hết, tay ngài nắm chặt thành ghế một cách căng thẳng.

-"Rồi có một hôm chúng ta ham chơi nên lạc vào rừng sâu…" – Chàng tiếp tục –"…thần vì mải mê rượt theo ngài nên đã vấp ngã vào một tảng đá lớn sắc nhọn, rách một đường dài ở bụng, máu ra nhiều lắm…" – Harley hồi tưởng, hai mắt chàng long lanh lạc hẳn vào dòng cảm xúc –"…Vừa trông thấy, ngài đã tái mặt chạy tới, miệng hỏi han, tay không ngừng xem xét, rồi cố sơ cứu vết thương. Cõng theo đứa em trai trên lưng, ngài lặn lội tìm đường quay về trong lúc trời chiều sụp tối. Xung quanh là những cặp mắt trắng dã lóe lên trong màn đêm như chực chờ thời cơ, chộp lấy con mồi. Vết thương khiến thần lên cơn nóng lạnh… Không chần chừ, ngài cởi ngay áo mà khóac thêm vào cho thần. Rồi cứ thế, lần bước đi trong đêm… mặc cho gai rừng đâm xé vào người, rướm máu… Rất may, không lâu sau hòang cung đã cho thị vệ tỏa ra đi tìm chúng ta và thần đã được cứu chữa kịp thời. Dù thân thể trầy trụa, ngài không một lời óan trách đứa em này, vì ngài nói…."

-"Chúng ta là anh em, phải biết yêu thương đùm bọc lẫn nhau. Nếu máu của trẫm mà đổi được mạng sống của Harley thì trẫm cũng bằng lòng…" – Roderich cắt ngang, ánh mắt xa xăm như lạc trong dòng ký ức hôm nào.  
-"Phải, ngài đã nói thế. Cao cả làm sao cho tấm chân tình của hòang thượng…" – Harley run run, chàng mím môi lại khẽ lắc đầu rồi lại chỉ vào bức tranh –"Ngày xưa ngài đã cứu thần, dòng máu đang chảy trong tim thần hôm nay cũng là của người. Nếu hòang thượng thật sự muốn đòi lại cái mạng này, thần đồng ý chết, quyết không óan trách. Ra tay đi! Nếu ngài thật sự nhẫn tâm, quên đi tình cảm anh em của chúng ta suốt hai mươi năm qua thì hãy ra tay đi. Ban cho thần cái chết!" – Chàng hét lên, nước mắt trào ra vì xúc động. Và ở trên ngôi cao kia, có một người cũng đang ngây người ra, mắt lấp lánh nước.

-"Harle…Harley" – Roderich lẩm bẩm không nên lời.

-"Hòang thượng!" – Tể tướng bất chợt lên tiếng, ánh mắt sắc bén nhìn ngài như thể nhắc nhở Roderich hãy cẩn trọng ngôn từ và hành động của mình, đừng vì một phút yếu lòng mà buông tha cho kẻ tử thù.

Chẳng may cho lão, tình anh em dù sao cũng hơn nghĩa quân thần. Roderich sau khi hồi tỉnh khỏi kỷ niệm ban xưa đã nhanh chóng gạt đi mấy giọt nước mắt, ngài dõng dạc tuyên bố.

-"Đẹp! Tranh đẹp! Hòang thân đã vượt qua thử thách của trẫm. Giữ lời hứa ta tha chết cho ngươi…" – Lời vừa ban ra như trút được gánh nặng trên vai, cả triều thở phào nhẹ nhõm mừng cho hòang thân thóat qua tai kiếp. Helaina khẽ gạt lệ vui mừng nhìn chàng…

-"Hòang thượng!" – Victor nhướn mày, nhếch mép ra vẻ bất bình nhưng lão chưa kịp nói gì đã bị Roderich phủi tay gạt đi.

-"Trẫm tự biết xử lý" – Rồi ngài quay sang Harley –"…Nhưng…tội chết có thể tha còn tội sống khó tha. Ngươi là bại tướng, làm ô nhục thanh danh cả vương triều. Ngươi không thể ở lại đây nữa. Trẫm muốn ngươi phải quay về đất phong của mình ở tận biên cương và sống ở đó cho đến hết đời này. Không được bước nửa bước về nơi này. Cãi lời, đừng trách sao trẫm không nể tình máu mủ." – Ngài hăm dọa rồi đứng phắt dậy, truyền bãi triều trong sự bàng hòang của cả Harley lẫn Helaina.

-"Hòang thân, chia tay hôm nay có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ…gặp lại nữa…" –  
Helaina nhìn chàng, mắt rươm rướm. Nàng nhấc hai ly rượu lên, một cho Harley và một cho chính mình –"Rượu này sẽ thay lời ta tiễn biệt khanh… đi đường bình an…"

Harley run run đón lấy ly rượu biệt ly, mắt chàng ẩn chứa một nỗi buồn xa xăm. Mùa đông chưa đến mà sao những làn gió này lạnh buốt thấu xương như muốn cắt da cắt thịt.

-"Tạ ơn hòang hậu…" – Chàng nhấp môi, lòng nghe cay đắng.

-"Hòang thân hãy nhớ… đừng bao giờ trở về nơi đây. Hãy xa lánh nơi hang hùm vốn đầy rẫy người tâm ác điêu ngoa này, luôn muốn anh giết oan em mình, hại người chịu bao khổ đau…" – Nàng đặt hờ ly rượu xuống khay, lau vội giọt nước mắt nơi bờ mi rồi quay lên nhìn chàng –"Ta cứu được khanh lần này nhưng không chắc có thể cứu được khanh lần sau. Tính ghen tuông nghi kị của hòang thượng sẽ là lưỡi dao cắt chia tình máu mủ. Ta e sợ… nếu khanh làm trái lệnh ngài…sẽ lại phải nhận lấy một án tử khác…" – Nàng thố lộ, giọng đầy lo âu.

-"Thần biết. Và thần cũng sẽ không bao giờ quay về nơi này… trừ phi người cho gọi thần. Hãy nhớ, nếu có gặp bất trắc gì… hãy báo với thần, dù ở tận vùng biên cương xa xôi, thần cũng sẽ băng rừng vượt núi về tìm người." – Chàng nốc cạn giọt nượu cuối cùng rồi nói.

-"Hy vọng … ta sẽ không bao giờ phải gọi người về…" – Nàng cúi đầu, lẩm bẩm một cách buồn bã. Giờ phút chia xa đã đến rồi, thấp thóang phía trước là đòan người ngựa đưa Harley đi xa nàng. Chỉ trong khỏanh khắc nữa thôi, họ sẽ lại cách biệt nghìn trùng. Gặp lại nhau chỉ còn trong giấc mơ…

-"Thôi đã đến giờ, thần phải lên đường. Hòang hậu bảo trọng. Ở nơi phương xa, thần sẽ cầu chúc cho người được hạnh phúc." – Chàng gắng mỉm cười dù mặt nhăn lại, đau khổ. Gió lại thổi lên khúc ca buồn tiễn người xa xứ, lìa quê hương đi đến những thảo nguyên xa vắng, đìu hiu. Chàng xoay người bước đi, ánh mắt luyến tiếc không nguôi người ở lại.

-"Hòang thân!" – Nàng bất giác gọi với theo khiến chàng quay người lại, mắt nuối tiếc –"Ta…ta…" – Helaina muốn nói, nhiều…rất nhiều lời nàng muốn nói với chàng nhưng không thể bật thành tiếng. Chàng hiểu, chàng nhìn thấu tâm cang nàng bằng ánh mắt đó nhưng cũng như nàng, chàng không nói nên lời. Mỉm cười buồn bã, chàng vẫy tay tạm biệt nàng rồi quay phắt đi. Gió lại thổi lên, áo chòang của chàng phấp phới tung bay, che khuất hình bóng người nàng yêu.

-"Harley!" – Không thể kiềm lòng được nữa, nàng gọi to tên chàng vừa lúc Harley quay lại, chân chàng bước nhanh quay về… ôm chầm lấy nàng.

-"Helaina!" – Chàng thì thầm qua mái tóc nàng, hít vào lần cuối mùi hương dịu dàng ấy.

Nàng nhắm mắt, ôm rịt lấy chàng như cố giữ mãi chàng bên cạnh nàng. Dù luyến tiếc, họ đều biết lệnh vua khó chống. Nếu ngài bảo đi thì sớm muộn gì cũng phải đi, có khóc có thương cũng đành xa nhau.

Helaina dứt nhẹ ra, đặt vào trán chàng một nụ hôn tạm biệt.

-"Hòang…thân lên đường… bình an. Tạm biệt!"

-"Tạm biệt!" – Chàng dứt ra, gặng cười rồi quay lưng bước nhanh lên yên ngựa, quyết lòng không ngỏanh đầu lại. Tiếng roi da quất vun vút vào lưng ngựa như những lằn roi quất vào tim nàng. Đòan người đi rầm rập như sóng lòng nàng đang cuồn cuộn nổi lên nhìn người yêu mình mất hút trong ánh chiều tàn đỏ rực, thê lương. 


	13. Phần 11: Coi chừng tách trà!

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU**

**PHẦN 11: COI CHỪNG TÁCH TRÀ!**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Hermione lờ mờ mở mắt…

-"Sáng rồi sao?"

Cô với tay lấy chiếc đồng hồ báo thức cạnh giường, tắt nó đi rồi dật dờ kéo màn cửa qua một bên. Ngáp dài một cái rõ to, Hermione vươn vai rồi lò mò bật đèn, mở cửa tủ chọn quần áo. Mắt cô liếc nhanh sang chiếc giường phủ ra màu hồng đã được xếp ngay ngắn. Cười tủm tỉm, Hermione nghĩ…

_Giỏi quá, hôm nay mình ngoan thật. Chưa rửa mặt đã biết tự giác dọn giường rồi ta.__Ấy khoan!_

Hermione sực tỉnh, cô mở chòang mắt.

-"Khoan đã, đêm qua mình đâu có nằm trên giường. Mình… mình nằm gục đầu trên ghế ngủ mà." – Cô bước lại gần bàn sách –"Và… cũng lại đang đọc quyển sách này…" – Hermione nhíu mày, những sự kiện xảy ra đêm trước ùa về trong ký ức cô –"Hình như… hình như cứ mỗi lần mình đọc quyển sách này thì lại chìm vào giấc ngủ. Mà tòan… nằm mơ thấy những chuyện kì quái không hà…" – Cô chống cằm vào tay, suy nghĩ –"đêm qua lại mơ tới đọan chàng hòang thân Harley bị trục xuất ra khỏi hòang cung… hai đêm liền những giấc mơ đó nối tiếp nhau…"

Cô cầm quyển sách lên săm soi.

-"Không có gì đặc biệt…" – Hermione nhăn mặt –"Nhưng dường như nó có năng lực khiến người ta nằm mơ thấy những gì được viết ra trong sách… Liệu… liệu có phải như nhật ký của Tom Riddle không nhỉ?" – Nghĩ tới đó, cô hỏang hồn, bỏ sách xuống.

_Không được, quyển sách này không an tòan. Tốt hơn là đem trả._

Nói rồi, cô cất nó vào túi xách và nhanh chóng thay quần áo đến sở thần sáng.

-"Chào buổi sáng, mọi người!" – Hermione cười tươi rói bước vào sở, cầm trên tay cô là một ly cà phê đen đậm đặc còn bốc ra khói.

-"Chà, hôm nay trông cô tràn đầy sắc xuân. Có chuyện gì vậy?" – Jennifer đá mắt, húych nhẹ vào tay Hermione –"Đêm qua… 'vui vẻ' với Harry à?"

Câu hỏi của cô bạn đồng nghiệp khiến Hermione nuốt vào một ngụm lớn cà phê nóng để rồi ho sặc sụa.

-"Ặc, chị Jennifer. Đừng phát biểu bậy bạ chớ!" – Cô đặt ly cà phê xuống bàn làm việc, rồi rút trong túi ra một miếng khăn giấy thấm miệng.

-"Ai biết được… sau cái màn hun hít mùi mẫn hôm qua, chúng tôi đâu biết chuyện sẽ còn diễn ra như thế nào nếu không bị ai cản trở…" – Anna ngúyt dài, giở giọng trêu chọc Hermione khiến mặt cô nàng đỏ như xôi gấc.

-"Merlin ơi, bộ ngày thường mặt mày tôi u ám lắm hay sao mà mọi người cứ thắc mắc thế hả? Với lại, tôi đã nói rồi, chuyệnhômqualàcôngvụmà" - Hermione cúi mặt xuống bàn làm việc, giả lơ khi cố ngăn dòng suy nghĩ và những hình ảnh về cái hôn của cô và Harry hôm qua.

-"Đấy, đấy, cứ nói đến chàng là líu cả lưỡi kìa!"-David từ đâu bước đến cũng phụ họa theo.

-"Ngay cả anh nữa?" – Hermione nhăn mặt, thầm lo với mấy cái miệng này thì e rằng cả bộ pháp thuật đều đã biết. Chỉ hy vọng nó vẫn còn là tin nội bộ, chưa loan truyền đến mặt báo. Nếu không, cô chẳng biết làm sao ăn nói với Ron và Ginny nữa.

-"Này, lại chọc ghẹo Hermione hả?" – Harry bước vào sở, tay không ngừng làm tình làm tội cái đầu vốn đã rối nay lại càng thêm rối, kẹp ngang nách anh chàng là một tờ nhật báo tiên tri mới ra lò –"Tha cho cô ấy đi."

Bao cặp mắt tò mò lại đột nhiên đổ dồn về anh chàng tội nghiệp.

-"Gì chứ? Đừng nhìn tôi cái kiểu đó. Nhờ ơn của quý vị mà sáng nay tôi đã bị cô Tonks dí vào một góc tường mà 'tra hỏi' cho rõ sự tình suốt một tiếng. Chưa kể, sau đó lại còn bị chú Kingsley gọi vào phòng… điều tra vì sao tôi không thêm vào bản báo cáo chi tiết 'tình huống cấp bách cần giải pháp khẩn cấp' đó." – Harry chề môi dài thườn thượt rồi liếc sang Hermione –"Nghe đâu bồ cũng sắp bị kêu lên phòng đó Hermione. Hình như bồ cũng giấu chi tiết 'kỳ bí' đó hả?" – Anh nhỏen miệng cười trong cái lườm của Hermione. Vừa đứng dậy, sắp xếp tài liệu cô vừa lầm bầm.

-"Biết rồi còn hỏi." – Hermione sấn bước tới chỗ Harry, nắm lấy cổ áo mà kéo đi thềnh thệch–"Đi theo tui."

-"Ặc Hermione…nghẹt…" – Harry ôm cổ, lếch thếch chạy theo –"Mình mà ngộp thở là…ặc…bồ làm hô hấp nhân tạo à…"

Vừa nghe tới đó, Hermione chợt nhớ lại chuyện hôm trước khiến cô dừng bước, hai má đỏ bừng bừng.

-"Harry, cái tên ngố này! Bộ chưa đủ rắc rối với cái trò hun hít hôm qua hay sao mà còn lôi chuyện này ra nói nữa. Muốn bị ếm hả?" – Cô chống hông, gườm gườm nhìn anh chàng trong năm giây rồi la tóang lên –"Á! Ngưng ngay cái kiểu nhìn nai tơ đó. Bồ…bồ thật là…" – Nói rồi cô ôm mặt, cụng đầu vào tường. Tên ngốc này biết quá rõ yếu điểm của Hermione. Cứ mỗi lần cần nhờ vả hay cầu xin tha thứ thì y như rằng Harry lại lôi cái ánh mắt con nai vàng bốn số chín ra. Và cũng y như rằng Hermione giơ hai tay đầu hàng vô điều kiện… Cô không thể giận Harry được, nhất là với cái vẻ mặt đáng yêu như thế này. Nhìn muốn bẹo má quá đi mất!

-"Mình biết mình có sức quyến rũ phi thường mà… Nhưng thôi không giỡn nữa. Nói vậy, bồ hết giận mình rồi ha?" – Anh nhăn răng cười toe tóet, cố gỡ cái mặt của Hermione ra khỏi tường.

-"Chứ ai mà giận bồ cho nổi!" – Cô thở dài, đấm nhẹ mấy cái vào ngực Harry.

-"Không, mình nói chuyện hôm qua kìa…" – Giọng Harry đột nhiên trầm lại –"Chuyện… mình tự ý hôn bồ ấy. Bồ…bồ biết đó…. Tình huống cấp bách…mình…thì…ờ…" – Bổn cũ sọan lại, anh chàng lại gãi đầu gãi tai, ấp a ấp úng mỗi khi nói tới chuyện tình cảm –"Mình…không muốn mấy chuyện này làm…ảnh hưởng tới tình cảm bạn bè của tụi mình. Bồ biết đó… phái nữ hay ngại… mà né tránh đàn ông lắm…"

-"Từ khi nào bồ tỏ ra tinh ý quá vậy?" – Hermione phì cười mà không để ý đến mấy chữ Harry lẩm bẩm '.tìnhcảm.' –"Ừ, lẽ ra phải như thế… nhưng giận bồ năm giây mình còn không làm được, huống chi là né tránh bồ suốt đời." – Cô húych nhẹ vào tay Harry –"Đừng lo, sở thần sáng lâu rồi chưa có scandal đó mà. Vài ba ngày nữa là hết thôi."

-"Ừm, vậy tốt hơn là đi khuất mắt khỏi đây trong vòng ba ngày tới." – Harry nhíu mày, gãi gãi cằm –"À, dù sao tụi mình cũng phải tới gặp chú Xenophilius. Nhân tiện chuồn khỏi đây vậy." – Mắt anh lóe sáng.

-"Thì đó cũng là lý do mình kéo bồ ra đây mà. Còn chần chừ gì nữa, đi thôi." – Hermione nháy mắt rồi cùng Harry sánh bước ra khỏi sở.

Nửa tiếng sau, tụi nó đã đến tòa sọan báo 'Người dẻo mồm' nơi ba của Luna làm chủ biên. Chú Xenophilius tiếp đón hai đứa một cách niềm nở trong phòng làm việc riêng của chú. Đó là một căn phòng nhỏ, treo đầy ảnh Luna trên tường, từ những ngày còn nằm nôi cho đến khi trưởng thành. Đính quanh các khung ảnh là những bông hoa đủ màu đang khoe sắc thắm. Quá quen thuộc với phong cách này, Harry và Hermione tỏ ra chẳng ngạc nhiên gì với cách bày trí của một vị tổng biên tập.

-"Vậy…hai cháu dạo này ra sao?" – Chú rót trà vào hai cái tách nhỏ, hỏi thăm.

-"Dạ vẫn khỏe." – Harry đáp, nâng tách trà lên uống cạn rồi ho sặc sụa –"Ặc! Khục khục khục!" Hermione vội xoay sang, vuốt vuốt lưng anh chàng. Ánh mắt cô nhìn Harry như ngầm hỏi.

_Cái gì trong đó thế?_

_Mình biết chết liền á. Nhưng tóm lại, không phải là một cái mùi dễ chịu lắm._Harry nhận miếng khăn giấy từ tay Hermione, ánh mắt xanh lục ấy không rời khỏi cô.

_Vậy ý bồ là…_

_Tránh xa cái tách trà ra nếu bồ không muốn bị như mình._

_Ờ! Cám ơn!_

-"Ahem…" – Xenophilius chợt tằng hắng. Giật mình, Harry và Hermione cùng xoay sang nhìn chú, cắt ngang cuộc hội thọai 'thầm kín' của họ -"Harry, trà nóng lắm, đừng uống nhanh như thế." – Nói rồi chú rót thêm một ít vào tách của anh trong cái nhìn ái ngại của Harry –"Phải rồi, Ron và Ginny thế nào?"

-"Dạ thì Ron vẫn thế. Vừa được thăng chức làm đội trưởng đội quidditchcủa Chudley canon nên anh ấy càng luyện tập hăng hái hơn. Ngòai ra, nếu có thời gian rãnh thì Ron lại tạt sang tiệm giỡn, phụ giúp Fred. Tóm lại, cũng bận rộn…bận rộn lắm…" – Hermione cười thở dài, tay cô với lấy tách trà trước mặt trong vô thức và cũng trong ánh mắt kinh hòang của Harry.

-"Vậy còn Ginny?" – Chú quay sang nhìn Harry.

-"À, dạ vẫn khỏe…" – Anh cố mỉm cười xã giao, cố luồn chân dưới bàn đá nhẹ vào chân Hermione, khiến cô xoay sang nhìn anh ngạc nhiên.

_Gì?_

_Trà kìa!_

Anh liếc mắt về tay cô, trong khi cố tập trung trả lời câu hỏi của chú Xenophilius –"Ginny đang công tác tại chuyên mục 'phù thủy làm đẹp' ở nhật báo tiên tri."

-"Đâu phải, nghe đâu cô ấy chuyển chỗ làm rồi mà." – Hermione nhướn mày, đặt tách trà trở lại xuống bàn –"Bây giờ hình như Ginny đang phụ trách chuyên mục 'chuyện trong phòng lết ra tới ngòai hẻm' mà. Bồ biết đó, cái mục hay đăng tin lá cải đó mà." – Cô chỉnh Harry trong khi anh chàng cứ ngớ mắt ra.

-"Vậ…vậy sao?" – Harry tròn xoe miệng như quả trứng gà, ngạc nhiên với cái thông tin mới mẻ đầy thú vị về người được xem là bạn gái anh chàng –"Mình chẳng nhớ gì hết vậy ta?" – Quá bối rối anh chàng lại thuận tay, cầm tách trà lên tu một ngụm nữa trước con mắt kinh hòang của Hermione… -"Ặc…"

Ba phút hai mươi giây sau khi Hermione phụ vuốt ngực Harry, cả ba đã lại yên vị vào chỗ.

-"Thưa chú, hôm nay tụi cháu đến là muốn nhờ chú một chuyện." – Cô hít vào một hơi dài –"Chẳng là…chú có biết gì về 'âm dương trận' không chú?"

-"Âm dương trận?" – Xenophilius chợt tái mặt –"Tại sao hai đứa hỏi?"

-"Vậy là chú biết phải không chú?" – Hermione chồm tới, ánh mắt của Xenophilius đã báo cho cô biết điều đó –"Tụi cháu cần thông tin đó cho một vụ án đang điều tra. Xin lỗi, cháu không thể tiết lộ nhiều hơn. Bí mật nghề nghiệp chú à…" – Cô nhíu mày, hơi nhăn mặt.

-"Chú hiểu. Thật ra chú cũng không biết gì nhiều cho lắm, chỉ nghe sơ qua người ta kể lại…" – Xenophilius nhấp nhấp mấy ngụm trà như để giải tỏa căng thẳng. Hai mắt chú nhắm lại, ngã người ra sau ghế rồi với cái giọng đều đều, chú bắt đầu câu chuyện –"Âm dương trận thực ra là một mê cung không đường vào mà cũng chẳng có lối ra. Bằng một cách nào đó, nạn nhân bị chuyến tới một trong bốn cổng đông, tây, nam, bắc. Rồi muốn thóat ra, người ta phải tìm đến được trung tâm của mê trận với bốn chìa khóa lấy ra từ bốn cổng kia."

-"Nghe qua cũng đâu có gì phức tạp lắm."- Harry nhận xét, tay anh chàng len lén đẩy cái tách trà trước mắt ra khỏi tầm với của mình, nhằm tránh một 'tai nạn' không đáng có nữa.

-"Nói thế chứ thực ra để lấy được bốn chìa khóa là cả một vấn đề. Mê trận này được xây dựng theo kiểu bài Tarot mà chú nghĩ có lẽ sẽ mất nhiều thời gian để giải thích về vấn đề này…"

-"Không sao, chú cứ nói tiếp đi. Cháu sẽ ghi lại." – Hermione tiếp lời, và nhanh chóng lấy ra cuốn sổ tay nhỏ cô luôn mang theo bên người để ghi chú lại những sự việc cần thiết.

-"Ừ, thì nói nôm na bài Tarot gồm 78 lá bài và được phân thành hai lọai, đại thừa và tiểu thừa. Đại thừa là phần chính và mỗi lá bài tượng trưng cho sự liên kết của những sức mạnh huyền bí với con người . Một số lá bài quen thuộc như: bánh xe định mệnh, hòang đế, nữ hòang vân vân. Trong mê cung trận, đại thừa sẽ là phần trung tâm của mê cung. Muốn ra ngòai, nhất định phải vào được đến trung tâm, và để làm được điều đó, lại cần đến bốn chìa khóa ở bốn cổng đông, tây, nam, bắc." – Chú Xenophilius nhấp một ngụm trà, dừng lại một lát như theo dõi xem các "bạn nhỏ" của mình có nắm bắt được thông tin không. Hermione thì vẫn bận rộn cúi đầu ghi ghi chép chép, còn Harry thì … hình như không được khả quan cho lắm. Hai mí mắt của anh chàng gần như sụp xuống, tưởng chừng như chỉ thêm một giây giải thích nữa thôi là Harry sẽ đổ gục xuống bàn.  
Lắc lắc đầu mỉm cười, chú lại nói tiếp.

-"Tiểu thừa là phần phụ và lại được chia thành bốn mục nhỏ. Nó đại diện cho những mối quan tâm, họat động và xúc cảm đã hình thành nên những sự kiện trong cuộc sống của chúng ta. Tổng cộng có 56 lá bài và được chia thành bốn nhóm: gậy, cốc, gươm và biểu tượng. Ở trong mỗi nhóm này, lại có các lá như: vua, hòang hậu, hiệp sĩ và thằng bé vân vân. Tổng cộng là 14 lá trong mỗi nhóm và tên gọi như nhau trong suốt 4 nhóm. Đặt vào mê cung trận, mỗi nhóm nhỏ này sẽ trấn giữ ở bốn cổng đông, tây, nam, bắc và giữ bốn chìa khóa để bước vào trung tâm của mê cung. Nói nôm na, để ra khỏi mê cung, người chịu thử thách cần phải lấy được bốn chìa khóa nhỏ ở bốn cổng được tiểu thừa canh giữ, vào đến trung tâm rồi lại sẽ chịu thử thách đại thừa trước khi thóat được ra ngòai. Lại chưa kể…"

**Rầm!**

Xenophilius bị ngắt lời khi tiếng ngã đập đầu của Harry xuống bàn vang lên…  
Bốn mắt cùng quay sang nhìn anh chàng tóc đen ngủ ngon lành… mà thở dài.

-"Chú à, kệ hắn! Nói tiếp đi chú!" – Hermione rút trong túi ra một miếng khăn giấy nhỏ, khẽ thấm quanh kẽ miệng của Harry mà không ngừng hối thúc Xenophilius tiếp tục câu chuyện.

-"Thực ra chú định nói rằng… để lập ra mê trận này, người đó phải là một phù thủy có sức mạnh… tương đương như cố hiệu trưởng Dumbledore, hay thậm chí là "hắn". Cho nên từ xưa đến giờ, rất ít người biết đến sự hiện diện của âm dương trận. Mà sở dĩ có tên 'âm dương' là vì người chịu thử thách thường là một nam và một nữ. Chú không rõ họ có phải là tình nhân hay không, nhưng chỉ khi kết hợp sức mạnh của nam và nữ như âm và dương thì cơ hội thóat ra mới cao được."

Hermione nhíu mày như đang tập trung suy nghĩ cao độ về vấn đề này. Làm thế nào "âm dương trận" lại có thể liên quan đến cuộc vượt ngục của bọn tử thần thực tử và nhân vật bí ẩn mang biệt danh Scratch chứ nhỉ.

-"À, chú này… trước giờ có trường hợp nào thóat ra khỏi mê cung đó chưa hả chú?"

-"Theo như chú biết thì chưa… Những điều chú kể ra chỉ là trên lý thuyết, còn thực tế… chưa ai thóat ra khỏi đó cả. Cũng vì thế, chẳng ai biết rõ thực hư từng trận chiến trong đó sẽ ra sao." – Xenophilius lắc đầu ngán ngẩm.

-"Vậy… mục đích tạo ra mê cung đó để làm gì chứ? Giết người sao?" – Hermione cao giọng, gần như nhảy chổm lên khỏi ghế. Bất giác chi tiết này gợi cho cô nhớ đến trận đấu thứ ba của Harry trong năm 4 ở mê cung. Vì lạc vào đó mà Harry đã xém mất mạng vào tay Voldemort. Tim cô như vẫn còn đang thắt lại với nỗi sợ sẽ mất anh mãi mãi.

-"Thật ra mọi chuyện bắt đầu khi Merlin muốn rèn luyện con trai mình, Mervin, trở thành một phù thủy tài ba. Ông ta đã dựng nên mê trận này và thử thách chính đứa con ruột của mình. Đi cùng Mervin là một phù thủy khác và cũng là bạn gái của anh chàng, nàng Caitlyn xinh đẹp. Ngày chia tay khi họ bước vào mê cung cũng là lần cuối cùng Merlin nhìn thấy họ. Thời gian dần trôi, Merlin nhận ra rằng bùa phép quá mạnh trong mê cung có lẽ đã chôn vùi đôi trẻ… Hối hận khi chính tay mình đã vô tình đẩy con vào chỗ chết, đại phù thủy Merlin đã từ bỏ phép thuật, lui vào núi ở và biệt tích từ đó, không ai còn nghe gì về Merlin."

-"Chuyện…chuyện này nghe lạ quá!" – Hermione ngẩng đầu lên khỏi sổ, môi cô mấp máy với vẻ ngạc nhiên –"Theo như trong sách thì Merlin vì muốn chế thuốc giải cho morticaine, một lọai kịch độc điều chế bởi Salazar Slytherin, nên đã uống vào một liều lượng lớn morticaine và chết trong tích tắc sau đó."

-"Ừ thì chú cũng không biết chính xác sự thật. Có thể câu chuyện chú kể cho cháu chỉ là một dị bản khác của sự thật. Hoặc cũng có thể điều ghi lại trong sách mới là dị bản, được dựng ra để bảo tòan thanh danh cho Merlin. Không muốn thiên hạ gọi ông ta là người đã giết chết con ruột của chính mình." – Chú nhíu mày, mỉm cười thú vị. Hermione nhún vai, vẫn còn đang lưỡng lự và đồng thời do cảm thấy thiếu thiếu tiếng nói êm đềm ru ngủ, Harry đã dụi mắt tỉnh dậy… nở một nụ cười ngô nghê nhất thế gian.

-"Uả? Hết rồi sao?"

A/N: Tarot card, do ko bít dịch major arcana và minor arcana ra làm sao nên đành quăng vào hai chữ "đại thừa" và "tiểu thừa"... thiệt... cũng hổng hiểu cho lắm nghĩa.


	14. Phần 12: Thiên đường là đây?

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU**

**PHẦN 12: THIÊN ĐƯỜNG LÀ ĐÂY?  
**

-"Mình lùng bùng đầu óc rồi Hermione!" – Harry lờ đờ quay sang nhìn Hermione khi hai đứa bước ra khỏi tòa sọan –"Sao bồ còn tỉnh hay quá vậy, mình chỉ nghe được năm giây là …"

-"Thăng chứ gì!"- Cô nhỏen miệng cười –"Mình thấy cũng hơi phức tạp, nhưng có lẽ khi có kiến thức chung về bài Tarot thì sẽ dễ hiểu hơn. Nói tóm lại thì mình sẽ nghiên cứu thêm vấn đề này! Cả chuyện về ngài Merlin nữa chứ…" – Quay sang nhìn anh chàng gật gật một cách vô thần, cô thở dài chán nản–"Để mình giúp bồ." – Hermione ôm lấy hai má anh chàng, vỗ vỗ nhẹ -"Tỉnh lại đi nè…" – Rồi như thấy còn chưa đủ lay tỉnh Harry, Hermione nghiêng người, thổi vào tai anh chàng khiến Harry rùng mình như thể có một luồng điện vừa xẹt ngang người. Hai mắt anh bừng mở ra, tim đập nhanh khi các giác quan cảm nhận được một làn môi mịn màng, đang kề sát tai anh –"Thế nào? Hết lùng bùng lỗ tai chưa?" – Cô nhích ra, nhỏen miệng cười nhìn Harry –"Ủa? Sao bồ đỏ mặt hết thế này? Có sao không?" – Hermione đặt một tay lên trán anh như đo thân nhiệt khiến Harry giật bắn người, gỡ tay cô xuống một cách vội vàng.

-"Mình…ơ… không sao!" – Anh cười gượng, cố giữ cho giọng khỏi run. Chẳng hiểu vì sao cơ thể Harry lại phản ứng mạnh mẽ với từng hơi thở, từng cái va chạm giữa Hermione và anh –"Cám ơn bồ!"

-"Có chi đâu! À… mà trưa rồi, đi ăn chút gì không Harry?" – Cô ngó xuống đồng hồ thông báo.

-"Ừm, cũng được, ăn xong tụi mình tới tiệm thử áo cưới luôn. Chiều nay bồ với mình được nghỉ mà." – Harry gật đầu đồng ý rồi cùng Hermione bước vào một nhà hàng Ý gần đó.

-"Nhìn cũng không tệ lắm…" – Harry nhìn vào gương, chỉnh sửa lại cổ áo bộ vest màu xanh da trời mà anh đã chọn cho buổi lễ thành hôn của mình. Vì một lý do nào đó, Harry cảm thấy thích cái màu này. Nó cho anh cảm giác yên bình và thanh thóat mà màu trắng không thôi chẳng thể tạo ra được. Vì là đám cưới tập thể nên trang phục của Ron cũng sẽ như Harry, và Ginny như Hermione.

Nhắc tới Hermione, cô đang bận làm tóc bên trong thì phải.

-"Hermione, em thích xõa tóc hay bới tóc lên?" – Alice, chủ tiệm áo cưới thân thiện hỏi Hermione.

-"Em… cũng không rõ nữa. Hình như ngày thường người ta hay bới hả chị?" – Cô trả lời ấp úng, hai má đỏ hồng.

-"Ừm, tùy kiểu áo mà chọn kiểu tóc cho hợp. Nếu em thích thì để chị bới thử." – Alice mỉm cười, bước vào bên trong một chút để mang các dụng cụ ra. Nhanh chóng, cô dùng lược tẻ tóc Hermione ra các lọn nhỏ. Khéo léo, Alice gôm tóc Hermione lại và kéo ra sau, nâng lên cao. Vừa làm, cô vừa trò chuyện –"Mà này, em có một cái bớt ngồ ngộ ở sau tai ấy."

-"Em? Có sao?" – Hermione nhướn mày, tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên. Cô chưa bao giờ biết rằng mình có một cái bớt, hay bất cứ cái bớt nào ở sau tai cả.

-"Ừ, là một bớt son. Nhưng… nó có hình chữ H." – Alice cười tươi tắn, quấn tóc Hermione lại và ghim vào búi tóc một đóa hoa màu xanh. Vừa nghe qua chữ "H", Hermione đã bị sặc nước và ho sặc sụa đến tái cả mặt. –"Hermione, em không sao chứ?"

-"Bớt…bớt son chữ 'H'? Chị chắc chứ?" – Hermione quay lên nhìn Alice, hai mắt nâu hiện rõ vẻ hoang mang.

-"Em không tin sao? Đây, kiếng này… chị chỉ cho em xem!" – Có vẻ như bị hụt hẫng bởi thái độ của Hermione, Alice vội vàng với lấy tấm gương ở gần đó, quyết tâm bảo vệ danh dự cho mình. Như cách làm của các thợ cắt tóc khác, cô chiếu gương vào sau lưng Hermione, rồi lại để tòan bộ hình ảnh được phản chiếu lại qua một mặt gương lớn khác. –"Đấy, nó đây này!" – Cô nàng reo lên hí hửng, chỉ vào sau tai Hermione trong sự kinh hòang của khách hàng.

-"Khô…Không thể nào!" – Môi Hermione như khô lại vì quá bất ngờ với phát hiện mới này. Và cũng vì một nỗi sợ vô hình đang trào lên trong tâm trí cô. Vết son đỏ hình chữ H… như Helaina, nhân vật chính trong quyển tiểu thuyết 'Tái Sinh Duyên'. Sao lại có sự trùng hợp như thế chứ? Rõ ràng cô không phải Helaina nhưng lại cùng chia sẽ một vết bớt son như nàng. Sự thật là thế nào? Mối quan hệ giữa cô và Helaina ra sao? Nghĩ lại, Hermione cũng thấy lạ khi hằng đêm cô đều nằm mơ thấy câu chuyện đó, và cùng có những cảm xúc như Helaina…cũng vui sướng, cũng đau nhói. Tái sinh duyên? … Không lẽ…

-"Hermione, em không sao chứ?" – Alice lo lắng hỏi khi thấy Hermione cứ im lặng, như lạc vào dòng suy nghĩ của chính mình.

-"Em…em không sao…" – Cô yếu ớt trả lời –"Em… em nghĩ tóc bới lên không hợp với em, hay chị đổi kiểu khác dùm em đi." – Hermione cố gượng cười, ra vẻ bình thản dù trong lòng cô đang rất hoang mang. Dù sao đi nữa, ở thời điểm hiện tại cô không muốn có bất kỳ ai biết thêm về vết bớt này.

Cùng lúc ấy, Harry ở phòng bên cạnh vừa hòan thành công đọan chải chuốt cho tóc của mình. Dưới chân anh là mười chai keo nằm lăn lóc, phế tích của bãi chiến trường mà Paul, anh thợ chải đầu, đã vật lộn với mái tóc bất trị của anh. Cũng may, sau hơn một giờ tưởng chừng như bất phân thắng bại, Paul đã kiêu hãnh đặt lược xuống và lon ton chạy đi lấy máy chụp hình để ghi lại thành quả của ngày hôm nay, bỏ lại Harry đứng một mình trong gian phòng rộng lớn được thiết kế bằng một màu xanh biển rất mát mắt. Chạm trổ trên tường là những hoa văn tinh tế như mang lại vẻ sống động của thời phục hưng. Harry đảo mắt, nhìn xung quanh… Anh đang đứng giữa một hành lang đặc biệt được tạo bởi những chiếc lọ pha lê và hoa hồng xinh thắm. Sự kết hợp hài hòa giữa sắc xanh hiền dịu và sắc hồng lãng mạn càng làm không khí nơi này thêm ấm cúng, thanh thóat.

Mọi thứ trông thật hòan hảo, điều duy nhất nó thiếu bây giờ là một nàng tiên xinh đẹp…

Nàng sẽ chậm rãi...

Từng bước...

Từng bước một...

Đưa gót chân ngọc lướt theo những bậc thang để xuống thế gian này...

_Phải, nàng đẹp lắm._

Harry như lạc trong chốn thần tiên khi ánh mắt anh cứ dõi theo thiên thần tóc nâu trong bộ váy cưới màu xanh da trời thật thanh thóat và hiền dịu. Như một làn gió mát dịu ngọt, nàng thổi vào cái khung cảnh trữ tình nơi đây một sức sống mới. Mái tóc nàng xõa phồng ra tự nhiên và tâng lên theo từng nhịp chân của nàng. Cài trên tóc là một đóa hoa hồng xanh đi cùng màu với bộ váy xòe rộng nàng đang mặc trên người. Đôi mắt nâu long lanh như muốn nhấn chìm đi linh hồn của kẻ lang thang may mắn đã vô tình lạc vào chốn phiêu bồng. Làn môi mỏng mịn của nàng được phủ lên một lớp son hồng quyến rũ, không quá lợt, cũng không quá đậm, chỉ vừa đủ để làm tôn lên nụ cười duyên dáng mà thượng đế đã ban cho nàng. Cuối cùng, trên tay nàng là một đóa hoa cẩm chướng được gói trong giấy lụa trắng, xen kẽ giữa các đóa hoa là sắc hồng và tím, hòa quyện lẫn nhau, cùng tỏa sáng theo mỗi bước chân, mỗi nụ cười của nàng.

-"Harry?" – Hermione nhẹ nhàng gọi.

-"Đẹp, hòan hảo, kiêu sa, thanh thóat, gợi cảm…" – Harry cứ thế mà liên tục thốt ra những từ ngữ ấy, cứ như thể anh không tìm được đúng từ ngữ để diễn tả cảm xúc của mình dành cho Hermione. Trong giây phút cô khóac vào người chiếc váy cưới mà khoan thai bước xuống chân cầu thang, Harry biết … trên thế gian này sẽ không bao giờ có một cô dâu nào có thể so sánh với Hermione. Cho dù là siêu người mẫu thế giới, hay thậm chí là … Ginny. Không ai có thể so sánh với nét đẹp kiều diễm của cô bạn mình -"Bồ...bồ rất đẹp... Hermione... thật đấy..."

-"Bồ quá khen." – Hermione trả lời, hai má cô ửng hồng nhưng đôi mắt nâu lóng lánh vẫn còn đang mãi chăm chăm nhìn về anh, về người đàn ông thanh lịch tuấn tú trong bộ vest mang màu xanh thanh thiên này. Trong một thời gian dài, Harry trong mắt Hermione dường như vẫn là cậu bé mười một tuổi trên toa xe lửa ngày nào. Thế mà mãi cho đến hôm nay, sự lột xác của anh mới đập vào mắt cô một cách rõ rệt. Harry mười chín tuổi đã là một chàng thanh niên trưởng thành và cao lớn. Không vai u thịt bắp như Viktor Krum, không có chiều cao vượt trội như Ron nhưng Harry có một thân hình mạnh mẽ, thon gọn mà bất cứ cô gái nào cũng phải trầm trồ ngưỡng mộ. Có lẽ do kết quả của nhiều năm tập luyện quidditch. Bộ vest xanh cứ như thể được may theo kích cỡ của anh, rất vừa vặn, rất thẳng thớm –"Và…bồ cũng vậy."

Cô xoay sở thốt ra lời khen Harry khi tâm trí cứ mãi vương vấn về người bạn thân thời niên thiếu mà nay đã là chàng trai lịch lãm, dễ thương này.

-"Cám ơn!" – Đó là hai từ duy nhất mà Harry có thể thốt ra vì trong giây phút ấy, ánh mắt anh chỉ có cô và trong cô, chỉ có anh.

**TÁCH!**

Một tiếng động phát lên đi cùng với ánh đèn flash lóe sáng như kéo cả hai ra khỏi cơn mê ban ngày. Paul, anh thợ ban nãy, đã quay trở về cùng chiếc máy chụp hình trên tay.  
-"Đẹp tuyệt!" – Anh chàng thốt lên –"Hai người xứng đôi lắm!"

-"Hả?" – Harry cùng Hermione thốt lên, sững sờ rồi nhanh chóng hiểu ra vì sao Paul lại nhận xét như thế.

-"Này, khoan đã, có một chút..ơ, hiểu lầm!" – Harry ấp úng, phẩy tay liên tục –"Tôi và cô đây… không … ơ…"

-"…không phải là…cô dâu chú rể. À không, ý tôi là chúng tôi đúng là cô dâu chú rể… ủa mà không…" – Đến lượt Hermione chen ngang và vẫn chưa giải thích được cho tròn nghĩa.

-"Không, ý cô ấy là đúng là chúng tôi là cô dâu chú rể… Nhưng, chú rể của cô ấy là một người khác…"

-"Và cô dâu của anh ấy là một người khác…"

-"Phù!" – Cả hai cùng thở phào ra nhẹ nhõm và Paul thì cứ gật đầu lia lịa với mỗi lời giải thích của Harry và Hermione.

-"À… Vậy…tôi nghĩ chắc là tôi hiểu… Nếu thế thì chắc hai vị không còn cần tấm hình này nữa, tôi sẽ xóa nó đi!" – Paul lắc đầu, có vẻ như luyến tiếc một kiệt tác của mình.

-"ĐỪNG!" – Cả hai đứa cùng thốt lên, giơ tay chặn lại rồi như nhận ra đối phương cũng có phản ứng như mình, hai người lại đỏ mặt, ấp úng.

-"À thật ra ý tôi là… không cần xóa nó đi…

-"…bây giờ." – Harry tiếp lời Hermione –"Chút nữa cũng được, thủng thẳng đi há…"

-"À ừm!" – Paul gật đầu đồng ý –"Mà… nếu hai vị không phải là người cần chụp hình, vậy thì cô dâu chú rể đâu?"

-"Ừ nhỉ?" – Harry giật mình nhớ ra –"Vợ tương lai của tôi ở đâu nhỉ?"

-"Còn chồng tương lai của mình nữa chứ!" – Hermione thốt lên, vẻ hằn học hiện rõ trong giọng nói –"Không thể tin được, trễ tới một tiếng rồi…"

Vừa lúc ấy có hai con cú bay vèo vào qua cửa sổ, thả xuống trên tay Harry và Hermione hai mẫu thư nhỏ mà thực chất là tin nhắn từ Ron và Ginny.

-"Harry anh yêu, em xin lỗi không đến chụp hình cùng anh được. Em vừa nhận được tin nữ phù thủy Maria Smith đang có ý định chụp hình cho Playwizard nên em phải gấp rút đi rình bắt quả tang ngay. Em xin lỗi, chúng ta sẽ chụp hình hôm khác nhe anh. Ginny yêu của anh." - Harry nhăn mặt khi đọc lên mấy dòng đó.

-"Hermione, đột nhiên huấn luyện viên giữ anh lại, dặn dò thêm điều gì đó về chiến thuật ra trận ngày mai. Anh nghĩ anh không thể đến chụp hình cưới cùng em. Cứ thử áo cưới trước với Harry. Hôm khác, chúng ta đến sau. Ron" – Hermione khó chịu, nhắm mắt rồi lại lắc đầu với dòng tin nhắn của vị hôn phu.

-"Hay thật, vị hôn thê của mình và vị hôn phu của bồ đều không đến được. Thế mà mãi đến bây giờ mới nói. Vậy…tụi mình làm sao đây?" – Harry ngồi phịch xuống ghế, vẻ thất vọng và bực bội hiện rõ trên mặt anh.

-"Thì chịu thôi, công việc…Hah, cứ tưởng Hermione mới là đứa bận rộn. Ai ngờ Ron Weasley lại còn bận rộn hơn. Cứ tưởng Ginny là dạng con gái ở nhà, ai ngờ cô nàng lại còn hăng hái làm việc hơn Harry Potter." – Cô nói, giọng nghe cay đắng –"Thôi, vào thay áo đi, rồi tụi mình đến một quán bar nào đó. Giờ này mà không kiếm được thứ gì uống cho nguội lại thì mình chết cháy mất!"

-"Ý kiến hay đó!" – Harry ngồi nhổm dậy, cười toe tóet và chụp lấy tay cô rồi kéo đi ngay.

-"Harry, khoan!" – Hermione dừng bước –"Chờ chút, để mình thay áo đã. Bồ chờ mình nghen!" – Nói rồi cô bước vào trong, chờ cho đến khi Harry khuất hẳn cô mới rẽ sang bàn làm việc của Paul, thay vì đi vào phòng thay đồ.

-"Ủa Hermione, tôi giúp gì được cho cô?" – Anh chàng ngẩng đầu lên, nháy mắt tinh nghịch với Hermione nhưng cô chỉ khẽ mỉm cười lịch sự đáp trả.

-"À, tôi chỉ muốn nói rằng… cái tấm hình anh chụp hồi nãy đấy…" – Hermione vội bổ sung khi trông thấy cái nhướng mày không hiểu của Paul –"…tấm hình của Harry và tôi đấy. Ý tôi là… anh đừng xóa nó! Hãy rửa nó ra… Tôi…ờ, muốn làm kỉ niệm chơi thôi… Ha ha… Nhưng, đừng cho ai biết hén…" – Cô cười khan, chẳng tự nhiên chút nào. Nhận được một cái gật đầu của Paul, Hermione yên tâm quay lưng vào phòng thay áo, chẳng nhận thấy có một bóng đen đang từ từ tiến tới bàn làm việc của Paul.

-"Sụyt!"


	15. Phần 13: Một đêm chat khuya

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU**

**PHẦN 13: MỘT ĐÊM CHAT KHUYA  
**

Cạch!

Hermione tra chìa vào ổ khóa, lẩy một cái để mở cái móc ra rồi đẩy cửa vào nhà. Với tay sang bên phải, ngay cạnh cửa ra vào, cô bật công tắc đèn lên một cách mệt mỏi. Hai mắt Hermione mỏi nhừ, hậu quả của mấy ly whisky ở quán bar cùng Harry đây mà. Vừa định cởi áo khóac, máng lên cửa thì cô như giật thắt người khi thấy một mái tóc đỏ đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế bành trắng giữa phòng khách.

-"Cuối cùng em cũng chịu về nhà rồi hả?"

Ron đứng bật dậy, giọng anh nghe có vẻ hằn học không vui.

-"Anh đến từ khi nào…" – Hermione gượng cười, cố bật ra một câu hỏi hay thực chất hơn là sự ngạc nhiên của cô.

-"Không lâu lắm đâu. Chỉ cỡ ba tiếng thôi." – Ron trả lời, xoay sang nhìn cô với một ánh mắt không lấy gì làm niềm nở cho lắm, khiến nụ cười trên môi Hermione tắt ngấm.

-"Ron…"

-"Vừa họp xong với huấn luyện viên là anh chạy ngay về đây kiếm em. Anh làm sao biết em đang bận vui vẻ thế kia." – Ron như giễu cợt, đưa tay lên mũi như chê mùi rượu nực nồng phát ra từ người Hermione –"Xin lỗi nha, lẽ ra anh không nên làm phiền em vui chơi…"

-"Ron!" – Hermione gắt, cắt lời người bạn trai hai năm của mình. Hít vào một hơi sâu, cô bước ngang qua mặt anh, gằn từng chữ một –"Hôm nay em mệt lắm, thật tình em không còn sức cãi nhau với anh. Có chuyện gì để mai nói đi."

-"Tại sao phải mai?" – Ron nắm tay cô giật lại –"Hay là em có điều gì muốn giấu anh?"

-"Không có!" – Hermione trả lời cộc lốc.

-"Vậy em đã đi đâu tối nay? Với ai? Và làm những gì?"

-"Đủ rồi!" – Hermione quay lại, gắt vào mặt Ron –"Anh đang hỏi cung phạm nhân hả?" –Cô cố giật mạnh tay ra khỏi bàn tay đang xiết chặt vào khủy tay cô của Ron –"Thái độ của anh như vậy là sao? Ronald Weasley! Anh đừng quên anh là người có lỗi trước. Anh có biết hôm nay là ngày gì không? Chúng ta đã hẹn với nhau đi thử áo cưới từ hai tuần trước! Nếu anh là người biết sắp xếp thời gian, và nếu anh tôn trọng em thì lẽ ra anh đã phải xin huấn luyện viên nghỉ ngay chiều nay chứ không đợi tới giờ phút cuối! Và cũng không phải đợi tới một tiếng sau mới gửi cú cho em để rồi sau đó âm thầm trở về nhà và bắt lỗi em, thay vì gởi cú hỏi rằng em đang ở đâu và tới đó gặp em." – Cô nói thẳng vào mặt anh một hơi không nghỉ khiến Ron đỏ gay, gần như mặt anh chàng đã cùng màu với mái tóc nổi tiếng.

-"Hermio…" – Ron hơi dịu giọng.

-"Thôi đi!" – Cô chớp lấy thời cơ khi Ron vừa thả lỏng mà giằng mạnh tay xuống -"Em không muốn cãi nhau. Đủ lắm rồi. Anh về đi!" – Cô nhắm mắt, vuốt ngược tóc thở dài mệt mỏi. Không quay nhìn lại Ron, Hermione đi thẳng vào phòng ngủ, bỏ mặc anh chàng đứng tần ngần trong phòng khách.

Chốc sau, cô nghe tiếng cửa đóng sập lại, đánh rầm một cái rõ to.

_Anh ấy đi rồi._

Cô nghĩ thầm, không khỏi cảm thấy tội lỗi một chút khi cảm giác của mình là "nhẹ nhõm".

Cú Cú!

Vừa lúc ấy, cuộn giấy da trên bàn làm việc của cô tỏa sáng, phát ra tiếng kêu không ngừng. Lục vội trong giỏ sách, cô lấy ra chiếc đũa thần của mình, chĩa vào cuộn giấy mà đọc câu thần chú.

-"Opana!"

Ngay tức khắc, cuộn giấy ấy bay tới bên giường Hermione. Sợi chỉ đỏ vốn quấn quanh nó nhanh chóng tuột ra, để cuộn giấy bay bổng tự do trong không khí ngang mặt cô. Một dòng chữ màu vàng hiện ra nhấp nháy như mời gọi sự chú ý của Hermione.

**Boywholives:** Hermione! Bồ ngủ chưa?

Mỉm cười, cô gõ nhẹ đầu đũa vào cuộn giấy, trả lời.

**Bookworm:** Chưa! Bồ cũng vậy hả?

Hermione sửa gối lại sau lưng, ngồi thẳng lên một chút để dễ tập trung hơn. Cô đang chờ Harry trả lời lại. Nghĩ cũng lạ, chỉ mới hai năm trước thế giới phù thủy chẳng biết cái gì gọi là instant messenger, thế mà bây giờ họ đã chế ra OIM (Owl Instant Messenger), một hệ thống thông tin liên lạc mới cho giới trẻ, được mô phỏng theo phát minh của dân Muggles. Đơn giản nó chỉ là một cuộn giấy da nhỏ bọc chỉ đỏ khi không sử dụng. Nhưng ngay khi có người gởi tin nhắn đến, nó sẽ phát ra tiếng kêu "Cú Cú" để báo hiệu, còn trả lời hay không thì tùy người nhận. Ngòai khung màn hình chính để chat, bên phải là một khung nhỏ, dài, hình chữ nhật để hiện các nicknames trong danh sách bạn bè của mình. Ban đầu dân phù thủy còn ngỡ ngàng với phát minh này và gọi nó là một thứ lai căng, nhưng rồi chẳng bao lâu sau "cái thứ lai căng đó" đã nhanh chóng trở thành mốt mới và hầu như giới trẻ trong thế giới phù thủy đều biết cách sử dụng OIM.

**Boywholives: **Ừ, mình không ngủ được. Định lên OIM chơi… Nhưng đột nhiên mình nhớ bồ, nên gửi tin nhắn thử…

**Bookworm:** Mình thì chưa ngủ dễ thế. Mới vừa cãi nhau với Ron xong đây. Hermione phẩy đũa vội. Với Harry, cô không có bí mật nào cả, mọi chuyện đều có thể chia sẽ với anh một cách thỏai mái. Không rào cản, không hố sâu ngăn cách.  
**Boywholives:** Sao vậy?

**Bookworm:** Ừ thì …

**Bookworm:** … Ron về nhà, chờ hòai không thấy mình nên nổi cáu. Bồ biết đó, cả đêm nay tụi mình ở quán bar mà.

**Boywholives:** Vậy bồ có nói cho Ron biết lý do tại sao không?

**Bookworm:** Không! Mình mà nói chắc Ron lại nghĩ bậy nữa. Mình…

Cô ngập ngừng một chút rồi phẩy đũa tiếp.

**Bookworm:** … Mình nghĩ tối nay không phải là lúc tốt để nói chuyện. Mình có hơi rượu nên nói gì cũng không kiềm chế được. Còn Ron thì quá nóng… Có lẽ ngày mai…

**Boywholives:** Ừ… mà…

Phía bên kia trả lời ngắn gọn, khiến Hermione thắc mắc, dường như Harry định nói điều gì đó.

**Bookworm:** Harry? Bồ sao thế?

**Boywholives:** Không, chỉ là… mình không biết hòan cảnh nào tốt hơn thôi.  
Có một người dù hơi nóng tính chờ bồ, hay một người bao giờ cũng phục tùng… và chờ bồ, không bao giờ gặn hỏi xem bồ đã đi lâu, làm gì, như thể… như thể tất cả những gì bồ làm luôn đúng nên không cần thiết phải điều tra thêm.

Nhíu nhíu mày, suy nghĩ một lúc với câu Harry vừa thốt ra, Hermione linh cảm như anh đang có chuyện không vui.

**Bookworm:** Có phải… bồ đang nói Ginny?

**Boywholives:** Ừ thì… mình không biết Hermione à…

**Boyswholives:**… Khi mình về đến nhà thì cô ấy cũng chờ sẵn. Nhưng mình chẳng kịp nói gì cả thì Ginny đã nhào đến hôn mình…

**Boywholives:**… thì thầm đôi ba chữ "em xin lỗi", rồi sau đó tụi mình chẳng nói thêm được lời nào nữa hết, cứ thế mà tiến vào phòng ng…

**Bookworm**:…hai bồ kết thúc ở "đó đó" hả?

Hermione ngắt lời, hai má cô đỏ hồng. Cô không muốn Harry đi quá sâu vào chi tiết mối quan hệ đó. Có chút gì nghèn nghẹn trong trái tim cô mỗi khi Harry nhắc tới Ginny, hay mỗi khi anh thân mật với "bạn gái" anh.

**Boywholives:** À…ừ thì…

Chỉ cần thấy những dòng chữ ngập ngừng là Hermione đã chắc mẩm mình đóan đúng, và cũng chắc luôn rằng ở phía bên kia có một anh chàng đang gãi đầu gãi tai một cách khổ sở.

**Boywholives:** Mà thôi, đừng nói chuyện mình nữa. Ginny thì lúc nào chẳng thế… Nhiều lúc… mình chỉ ước có ba mươi phút thôi. Chỉ ba mươi phút yên bình mà Ginny không trèo lên người mình, không ôm hôn, không tấn công mình. Chỉ ba mươi phút mà mình và cô ấy có thể nói chuyện như hai người trưởng thành…. Nhưng chắc mình đòi hỏi hơi quá…

**Bookworm:** Không phải đâu Harry. Bồ hòan tòan có quyền ước muốn như vậy. Đó là một đòi hỏi chính đáng mà.

Cô dừng lại một chút, suy nghĩ kĩ nên dùng những lời nào để nói với Harry. Hermione không muốn lỡ lời khi nói về Ginny, dù sao cô nàng cũng là bạn gái của Harry, là em gái của bạn trai cô.

**Bookworm:**… thật ra…mình nghĩ có lẽ do Ginny còn trẻ, không hiểu rõ được một mối quan hệ vững chắc là một mối quan hệ được xây dựng nên từ sự cảm thông và hiểu biết lẫn nhau, chứ không phải bằng…xác thịt.

**Boywholives:** Bồ nói đúng Hermione à…

**Boywholives:** Nhưng… đôi khi có những chuyện không do mình kiểm soát. Bồ hiểu không… tức là… ở một thời điểm nào đó, bồ cảm thấy cô độc. Cả thế giới nhìn bồ bằng con mắt kỳ vọng, trông chờ bồ giải cứu cho họ. Nhưng bồ biết sức lực mình có hạn, mọi thứ như là một gánh nặng rất lớn, rất lớn đè nặng lên vai bồ.

**Boywholives:** Thế giới xung quanh trở nên tăm tối trước mắt bồ. Và cách duy nhất để thoát ra là tìm lại ánh sáng. Rồi người đó xuất hiện, và trong bóng tối của đường hầm, nàng là hy vọng của bồ. Là người sẽ đưa bồ trở lại cuộc sống bình thường mà bồ mong muốn. Bồ bám víu vào nàng như người sắp chết đuối bám lấy chiếc phao. Thậm chí bồ sẵn sàng thay đổi cả bản thân mình chỉ để đổi lấy vài phút giây bình lặng giản dị của một con người bên cạnh nàng.

**Boywholives:** Nhưng…khi tất cả đã qua đi. Khi thế giới xung quanh bồ đã trở về trạng thái bình thường, khi áp lực đã được giải tỏa… Bồ sẽ lại đột nhiên nhận ra rằng nàng không thật sự hòan hảo như bồ tưởng. Nàng là một chiến lợi phẩm cho cái thói anh hùng rơm của bồ nhưng nàng không phải người mà bồ thực sự tìm kiếm. Đôi khi bồ trở về nhà lúc nửa đêm, nhốt mình vào phòng mà suy nghĩ về những gì mình đang có… bồ không tránh khỏi cảm giác tất cả giống như một giấc mơ. Có ngay trong tay nhưng sao quá xa vời, mịt mờ… Bồ tự hỏi bản thân mình liệu đây có phải là bồ không, hay bồ đang sống đời của một ai đó?

Hermione lặng im, nhìn từng dòng chữ lần lượt hiện ra trên giấy mà mắt cô thấm ướt. Dù không nói rõ tên, cô biết Harry đang nói về mối quan hệ của anh với Ginny. Dù không trực tiếp nghe giọng anh, cô biết Harry đang rất buồn. Những lúc hơi rượu thấm vào người như thế này, người ta thường có khuynh hướng nói thật lòng mình. Và với một người tốt như Harry, không muốn làm tổn thương bất kỳ ai, anh sẽ thà tự nhận vào mình sự đau khổ, miễn cưỡng chấp nhận một hạnh phúc ảo hơn làm tan nát trái tim Ginny, sứt mẻ tình cảm với Ron, và phụ ân tình nhà Weasley.

**Boywholives:** Hermione?

Harry gọi, có lẽ do lâu quá chẳng thấy cô trả lời.

**Bookworm:** Mình đây!

Cô vội vã đáp lại, lau nhanh mấy dòng nước mắt.

**Bookworm:** Harry à, thực r…

**Boywholives:** Ginny tỉnh rồi, mình phải off đây. Hẹn mai gặp bồ.

Harry ngắt lời, viết vội thêm vài dòng chúc cô ngủ ngon và chờ Hermione chúc lại rồi dấu hiệu nickname của anh tối đi, tắt hẳn.

Thở dài, Hermione phẩy đũa, đưa cuộn giấy về lại bàn và nằm xuống giường. Anh thóat ra quá sớm khiến cô chưa có dịp nói thêm về chuyện của cô và Ron. Những gì Harry nói như trở về trong tâm trí cô. Anh nói đúng, có những chuyện mình không kiểm soát được. Có những lúc hòan cảnh đẩy đưa mình đến những quyết định sai lầm và khiến chúng ta chấp nhận nó. Thời gian dần trôi, mình tự lừa dối bản thân mình rằng đó là một lựa chọn chính xác cho tới một ngày nào đó, mình chợt mở mắt ra và nhận rõ sự thật, nhưng tất cả đã quá trễ để thay đổi…

Cô biết, thẳm sâu trong tiềm thức, cô biết Harry không phải là người duy nhất tự gạt chính bản thân mình. Hermione không phải một đứa ngốc, cô biết rõ cảm giác của mình ngay từ ngày đầu tiên gặp anh trên toa xe định mệnh ấy. Màu mắt xanh biếc, trải dài như đồng cỏ rộng mênh mông đã nhanh chóng tràn vào trí óc cô, ngự trị trong trái tim cô. Không như Ron, mối quan hệ của cô và Harry diễn ra ở một nhịp độ chậm hơn, nhưng đều đặn và ổn định hơn. Họ không thường cãi nhau, nếu có cũng chỉ vì những chuyện nghiêm trọng có thể gây tổn hại đến tính mạng đối phương. Thà hy sinh tình bạn, một trong hai đứa nhất quyết không để đứa kia chịu nguy hiểm. Cô biết mình đã yêu anh khi anh liều mình xông vào giải cứu cô khỏi con chằn tinh, khi anh đưa lưng mình ra che chở cho cô khỏi tầm mắt người sói Lupin, khi anh dõi mắt theo những bước chân nhịp nhàng của cô xuống cầu thang vào đêm hội giáng sinh và khi anh chiến đấu vì bạn bè, vì mọi người, và vì cô một cách không điều kiện.

Nhưng thế thì đã sao? Anh chỉ xem cô là một người bạn. Trong mắt anh, Hermione là một cô gái tốt, nhưng chỉ dừng ở mức bạn thân. Anh đâu biết nụ hôn anh dành cho Ginny trong năm thứ sáu đã xé nát trái tim bé nhỏ của cô. Anh đâu biết cô đã khóc thầm bao đêm liền, nào hay cô phải nén lòng chúc anh vui vẻ dù bản thân mình đang chìm sâu vào đêm tối. Và như anh, cô khao khát một cuộc sống bình thường, của một phụ nữ bình thường. Cô mong muốn có một bàn tay êm ấp, chở che mình trong những đêm đông lạnh giá. Hermione tìm đến Ron như một chiếc phao thay cho Harry. Ít ra anh cũng có tình ý với cô, ít ra Ron cũng có một gia đình vui vẻ, ít ra ở bên Ron, cô sẽ không phải nơm nớp lo sợ một cuộc sống "có hôm nay không biết ngày mai". Cô đến với Ron, tin rằng đó là một sự lựa chọn chính xác, tự gạt mình rằng cô chưa bao giờ yêu Harry và khiến bản thân mình tin như thế. Vả lại Ron cũng đã chẳng phụ lòng cô, anh tỏ ra trưởng thành hơn rất nhiều trong năm cuối cùng.

Không phải Hermione không yêu Ron, nhưng giữa cô và anh, dường như vẫn tồn tại một lằn ranh. Rất mỏng, mỏng như một làn sương, nhưng bản chất của nó vẫn là một đường ngăn cách, phân chia đôi bờ. Và hôm nay, khi đọc những dòng tâm sự của Harry, sau khi đã cãi nhau với Ron, cô biết mình đã sai. Tình cảm chôn vùi ba năm qua đã không chết như cô tưởng mà ngược lại, tình cảm hiện đang vun trồng lại chết dần chết mòn theo sự lạnh nhạt của đôi bên. Nhưng… liệu cô có thể thay đổi được gì? Như Harry, cô không muốn làm tổn thương Ron, và tổn thương gia đình anh ấy…

Vậy còn cô?

Hermione tự hỏi.

Ai sẽ thương xót cho cô? Cô cũng cảm thấy đau mà, cô cũng là người mà. Có ai suy nghĩ cho cô? Sống vì người khác mà phải gánh lấy nỗi đau về mình, liệu có xứng đáng?

Mãi trằn trọc suy với những suy nghĩ ấy, Hermione không nhận ra đồng hồ đã quá ba giờ đêm. Cô mệt mỏi, nhưng không thể ngủ. Ngày hôm nay có quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra, tất cả như dồn dập tấn công vào cái thân thể mỏng manh của cô. Áp lực công việc và cuộc sống gia đình, mọi thứ đang đè nặng lên đôi vai mềm yếu của cô.

Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, cô chợt mở cuốn sách 'Tái Sinh Duyên'.

_Ít ra thì mày cũng là liều thuốc ngủ tốt._

Hermione tự an ủi mình. Dù biết rằng quyển sách này không bình thường, theo một nghĩa nào đó, một nỗi khao khát trong tiềm thức như cứ thúc giục cô giữ lại quyển sách. Có lẽ là do lòng háo thắng, quyết không từ bỏ khi chưa khám phá ra bí mật, họăc do tính hiếu kỳ, mà cũng có thể do…một nguyên nhân nào đó.

Ra sao cũng được, chỉ giữ thêm một đêm cũng không có hại gì đâu.  
Cô tự nghĩ rồi mở sách ra ngay trang trước. Như một liều thuốc thần kỳ, cô thấy hai mí mắt nặng trĩu nhanh chóng và mọi vật xung quanh chìm vào màn đêm.


	16. Phần 14: Tình đã nhạt phai

**CHƯƠNG 1: GIỌT LỆ MÙA THU**

**PHẦN 14: TÌNH ĐÃ NHẠT PHAI  
**

Thấm thóat Harley đã ra đi ròng rã được ba năm, hòang cung lại trở về sự thanh tịnh vốn có của nó, ngọai trừ đôi ba lúc lại có tiếng ré lên của hòang tử bé Kenrich. Một năm sau ngày chia tay đó, Helaina đã mang thai và chẳng bao lâu sau, một hòang nam chào đời trong vòng tay hân hoan của Roderich và nàng. Bé giống cha như tạc, với cái mũi tí xíu đã được dự đóan là sẽ cao lên theo năm tháng, mấy cọng tóc lưa thưa màu đỏ lợt mai này sẽ chuyển thành màu lửa đỏ rực như hòang thượng.

Có vẻ như mọi thứ đã dần đi vào nề nếp, Roderich đã quên đi chuyện cũ và Helaina cũng nguôi ngoai đi nỗi nhớ về Harley. Hòang thượng thậm chí còn đứng ra làm chủ hôn, tác hợp cho Harley và tiểu thư Cherish thành một cặp. Tuy có buồn chút xíu, Helaina cảm thấy vui nhiều hơn. Cuối cùng Harley cũng tìm được hạnh phúc cho bản thân chàng, thóat khỏi những tháng ngày đìu hiu cô quạnh với con tim tan nát nhớ thương nàng. Chỉ cần chàng được vui vẻ, có ở cạnh hay không ở cạnh chàng không quan trọng. Mỗi đêm nàng vẫn sẽ thầm cầu nguyện cho chàng, cho Roderich và cho cả Kenrich được khỏe mạnh.

Những tưởng phong ba bão táp đã qua đi thì một ngày kia, cuồng phong lại nổi tới. Roderich sau khi đi kinh lý về đã hầm hầm mặt mà đi thẳng vào thư phòng cùng tể tướng.

-"Khanh nói đi!" – Hòang thượng đập bàn –"Tại sao bọn trẻ con xấc láo đó lại dám nghêu ngao những câu hát nhảm nhí đó! Ai đã dạy cho chúng?"

-"Bẩm hòang thượng" – Lão khoanh hai tay trước ngực, ra chiều suy nghĩ, cái môi mỏng dính hếch lên một cách đầy ngạo mạn pha chút thâm hiểm –"Cây kim trong bọc cũng có ngày lòi ra. Chuyện hòang hậu và hòang thân Harley đã từng đến với nhau trước khi lệnh bà nhập cung đã không còn là bí mật nữa. Thậm chí, thiên hạ còn biết được hòang hậu đã công khai liếc mắt đưa tình cùng hòang thân giữa điện, ra tay giải vây cho hòang thân, chống lệnh hòang thượng. Chưa kể, còn hàng trăm lời đồn to nhỏ về những cuộc gặp bí mật của họ nơi dinh cư riêng của hòang thân…To gan hơn…"

-"To gan thế nào?" – Roderich quắc mắt nhìn lão.

-"To gan hơn, họ còn đồn rằng hòang thượng là kẻ thứ ba, chia đôi cặp trai tài gái sắc đó…" – Giọng lão the thé mách lẻo với Roderich.

-"Khi quân!" – Ngài hét, mắt long lên sòng sọc –"Trẫm không cần biết khanh làm sao, nhất quyết phải tìm cho ra kẻ tung tin đồn, dạy cho bọn nhóc ngòai thành hát những câu đồng dao đó!"

-"Bẩm hòang thượng…" – Victor nhíu mày, tiến lại gần Roderich, nhẹ giọng thì thầm –"Thần cho rằng đó không phải thượng sách. Đánh rắn phải đánh lấy đầu, nhổ cỏ phải nhổ tận gốc. Nguyên nhân của vụ việc này cũng do hòang thân Harley mà ra, nay ta cứ khử…"

**RẦM!**

-"Câm mồm!" – Hòang thượng đập bàn khiến hắn lập tức im bặt –"Trẫm đã hứa sẽ tha mạng sống cho Harley. Nay người không phạm ta, chẳng lẽ chỉ vì một tin đồn mà ngươi bắt trẫm phản lại lời hứa, giết đi em mình?"

-"Nhưng thưa hòang thượng… ngài nhân từ vì người khác, chưa chắc người ta đã biết ơn ngài. Không chừng… lại còn chờ cơ hội quay lại cắn người!" – Lão nheo mắt, vểnh râu lên thì thầm.

-"Ngươi nói thế là ý gì?" – Roderich nhướn giọng, nghi ngờ.

-"Dạ bẩm, thám tử hồi báo tình hình ở biên cương rất nguy hiểm. Hòang thân đã tự ý chiêu binh mãi mã, thành lập quân đội cho riêng mình. Binh lực nắm trong tay cũng hơn hai ngàn quân…"

-"Cái gì?" – Hòang thượng đứng phắt dậy, mặt ngài đỏ rực như chính mái tóc mình –"Đất nước đang thanh bình, tại sao lại thành lập binh lực? Mưu đồ gì mà…"

-"Thần nghĩ… hòang thân do ấm ức chuyện khi xưa nên rắp tâm trả thù, nuôi binh làm phản…" – Hắn the thé đổ dầu vào lửa khiến Roderich thở hồng hộc ra, giận sôi người.

-"Nó dám…" – Ngài gằn giọng, nhíu mày suy nghĩ. Vừa khi đó, ánh mắt Roderich chạm vào bức tranh khi xưa ngài đã bắt Harley vẽ ra giữa hòang cung. Trong một thóang, những lời hôm đó chàng nói lại vang vọng bên tai ngài, làm dịu lại tính khí gắt gỏng –"Trẫm… cần phải điều tra thêm chuyện này. Còn quá sớm để luận tội hòang thân. Trước mắt khanh hãy phái thám tử canh chừng cẩn mật mọi hành động của Harley rồi nếu có biến cố hãy tính sau."

Nói rồi ngài dứt áo, trở vào thẩm cung, bỏ lại lão tể tướng nghiến răng hậm hực.

Một tuần sau chuyện đó là ngày thôi nôi của Kenrich. Cả hòang cung giăng đèn kết hoa rực rỡ đón chào hòang tử bé chính thức tròn một tuổi. Roderich dĩ nhiên rất vui sướng, ngài truyền lệnh mở tiệc ba ngày, cả nứơc không cần phải làm, nghỉ ngơi vui chơi cùng hòang gia. Chưa hết, hòang thượng còn tặng cho Kenrich một sợi dây chuyền vàng với hình thanh kiếm thảm ngọc rực rỡ, ngụ ý tương lai của bé sau này sẽ huy hòang chẳng kém cha.

Helaina, trong một nỗ lực hết sức, đã cố khuyên hòang thượng đừng vội đeo vào cổ Kenrich vì… sợ sức nặng của sợi dây sẽ làm ảnh hưởng đến con. Về phần mình, nàng tự tay đan cho con một bộ áo len nhỏ xinh xắn, màu đỏ với chữ Kenrich vàng trước ngực. Ngòai việc giữ ấm cho con qua mùa đông, nàng còn mong muốn bé sau này phải luôn nhớ đến cha, nhớ đến mẹ, không quên tình thâm.

Roderich, mặc dù không vui mấy khi hòang hậu cứ ngăn cản ngài đeo sợi dây chuyền cho con, cũng phần nào thừa nhận rằng nàng nói đúng. Thôi thì tạm cất vào tủ vậy, đợi nó lớn lên một chút rồi đeo vào cũng chẳng muộn.

Giữa lúc yến tiệc đang tưng bừng thì một sứ giả xin vào cầu kiến. Ra là người của hòang thân Harley, biết tin thôi nôi của cháu, chàng đã cho thuộc hạ mang quà đến tặng. Chẳng cao sang mỹ vị, chẳng kỳ trân dị bảo như các vương tôn công tử khác, quà của chàng chỉ đơn giản là một cây cọ bằng gỗ và hộp màu nhỏ, có khắc tên Kenrich.

Hòang tử bé chẳng biết vì một lý do nào đó đã sáng rực mắt khi thấy quà. Nhanh chóng, Kenrich mở bung các vỉ màu rồi chấm chấm vẩy vẩy nghịch màu lung tung. Trong khi mọi người cười ồ lên với sự ngây thơ của bé, chỉ có duy nhất một người tím mặt lại vì giận.

-"Hòang thượng? Ngài có vẻ không vui…" – Helaina cởi áo chòang cho Roderich khi buổi tiệc đã tàn và họ trở về thẩm cung của mình –"Có phải ai đã làm ngài phật ý?"

-"Ai à? Thì đứa con quý của nàng đấy!" – Ngài nhếch mép, ra vẻ nhạo báng.

-"Thần thiếp không hiểu…" – Hòang hậu nhẹ giọng, vuốt vào ngực ngài dỗ dành.

-"Không hiểu à? Sự thật rành rành ra đó mà nàng bảo không hiểu?" – Đột nhiên Roderich quát lớn –"Quà của ta cho con thì nàng ngăn nàng cấm. Quà của Harley tặng thì nàng quý nàng yêu. Ngay cả thằng nhỏ cũng không coi ta ra gì, chỉ chăm bẳm chộp lấy hộp màu rẻ tiền của Harley."

-"Thì ra là vậy…" – Nàng bước lùi lại, lẩm bẩm –"Chẳng lẽ sau bao nhiêu năm, ngài vẫn không tin thiếp? Vẫn một mực cho rằng thiếp và hòang thân có gian tình…"

-"Chuyện đó ta nghĩ…"-Roderich hất hàm, liếc mắt nhìn nàng –"…nàng hiểu rõ hơn ai hết. Giờ đây cả thiên hạ của trẫm đều biết nàng và Harley từng qua lại với nhau trước khi nàng trở thành đệ nhất phu nhân. Ai cũng cho rằng ta là kẻ phá họai, chen ngang giữa đôi trai tài gái sắc hai người… Trẫm mang tiếng xấu như thế nàng vừa lòng chưa?" – Ngài khép tội khiến nàng sững người, thảng thốt như không tin được vào tai mình.

-"Tin hay không tùy ngài…" – Helaina nhắm mắt lại, tự nhủ sẽ không để rơi bất cứ giọt nước mắt nào. Nàng đã học cách để không khóc vì đàn ông, vì người đó không xứng đáng. Còn người xứng đáng, sẽ không bao giờ làm nàng phải khóc. Hít một hơi sâu, nàng lớn giọng khẳng định–"Thiếp chưa bao giờ làm chuyện có lỗi với ngài."

-"Không có lỗi? Không có lỗi mà ngay cả con của ta lại quý chú hơn chính cha ruột của mình? Nàng bảo ta làm sao tin nàng?" – Ngài quát, với ánh mắt rực lửa căm hờn.

-"Hòang thượng? Ngài nói vậy là ý gì? Ngài nghi ngờ Kenrich không phải con ngài sao?" – Helaina tái mặt, kinh hòang với những gì Roderich vừa thốt ra.

-"Phải!" – Nói lời cuối cùng, hòang thượng gạt phắt nàng sang một bên, bước ra khỏi thẩm cung.

Sau lần đó, cuộc hôn nhân giữa nàng và Roderich càng ngày càng đi vào ngõ cụt. Chẳng khó khăn gì để phát hiện thái độ lạnh nhạt của hòang thượng dành cho đứa con trai ruột của mình cũng như chuyện ngài có những người con gái khác bên ngòai. Tuy không công khai, nhưng những chuyến "viếng thăm" của các tiểu thư Luned và Rhosyn thường đến mức ngay cả các gia nhân trong cung điện cũng có thể đóan ra được.

Hòang thượng vì si mê bóng sắc nên dần bỏ bê việc triều chính. Nếu không phải có nàng chịu thức đêm giải quyết các văn thư dùm Roderich có lẽ đất nước đã đến hồi suy kiệt. Nàng mệt mỏi, quả thật rất mệt mỏi khi phải luôn miệng giải thích với các hầu tước, công tước về 'bệnh tình' của hòang thượng.

Rồi cho đến một hôm, Helaina không thể chịu nổi nữa khi đã hơn một tháng trời Roderich từ chối bước ra đại điện. Bực tức, nàng xộc thẳng vào phòng ngài.

-"Hòang thượng!"

Tiếng lè nhè từ trên giường vọng ra.

-"Ai đó? Có biết phá rối trẫm khi ngủ là trọng tội không?"

-"Ứ…hòang thượng, người đàn bà này là ai mà dám xông vào đây?" – Một giọng nữ khác vang lên, rồi nhìn nàng với một ánh mắt khinh bỉ.

-"Helaina! Hòang hậu xứ Wales!" – Nàng dõng dạc đáp, tránh nhìn xuống đất với những đống quần áo nằm rải rác khắp sàn.

-"Hòang hậu thì sao?" – Một cô gái khác vương vai ngồi dậy, kéo tấm mền đỏ dày lên che ngang ngực nàng, để lộ đôi vai trần trắng mướt.

-"Im đi!" – Roderich nạt vào mặt nàng con gái đó –"Cả hai nàng, mau ra khỏi đây. Trẫm cần nói chuyện với hòang hậu!" – Vừa dứt lời, hai cô gái tím mặt vội bước ngay xuống giường, nhặt quần áo của họ rồi biến nhanh ra ngòai. Đến lúc ấy, Roderich mới dụi dụi mắt mệt mỏi rồi ngẩng lên nhìn Helaina –"Sáng sớm, nàng vào tìm trẫm có chuyện gì?"

-"Thật chẳng ra thể thống gì!" – Helaina gằn giọng.

-"Nàng nói gì và nói ai?" – Ngài nheo mắt, bực bội với giọng kẻ cả của người vợ mình.

-"Thiếp nói ngài!" – Helaina bước lại gần, mắt nàng nhìn xóay ánh mắt xanh biếc của ngài –"Hơn một tháng qua ngài chỉ biết trốn trong đây vui chơi mà bỏ bê triều chính. Ngài quên ngài là vua sao?"

-"Trẫm không quên!" – Roderich nhìn sang một bên như né tránh ánh mắt truy hỏi của nàng –"Chỉ là … trẫm hơi mệt nên không muốn l…"

-"Bệnh? Bệnh hay là vui chơi?" – Nàng ngắt lời –"Chuyện ngài có quan hệ với ai và làm gì thiếp không cần biết và cũng không muốn biết. Chỉ mong hòang thượng tự trọng, đừng vui chơi sa đọa trong cung để làm trò cười cho thiên hạ. Thiếp… vào đây chỉ muốn nhắc ngài rằng…" – Helaina hít vào một hơi sâu –"…tuy thiếp đã cố hết sức giải quyết công việc của ngài, thiếp vẫn chỉ là hòang hậu. Người có trách nhiệm với đất nước này nhiều nhất chính là ngài, và mọi người bắt đầu đặt nghi vấn về sự vắng mặt quá lâu của hòang thượng. Mong ngài suy xét, từ bỏ rượu lạc thú để lo cho non sông này."

Nói đến đó, nàng thở dài rồi quay lưng bước ra bỏ lại một Roderich chưng hững.

Ngài biết có phần nào đó đúng trong những lời hòang hậu nói nhưng sự thật rằng nàng không tỏ ra có chút phản ứng nào khi biết ngài có quan hệ với những phụ nữ khác khiến Roderich thấy nhói trong tim. Không lẽ… nàng chưa bao giờ yêu ngài...

A/N: Ngược về trước đó nữa, mọi chuyện dừng lại khi Harley bị đày ra biên cương. Ở chap này, phần đầu là tóm tắt ngắn gọn những gì xảy ra trong 3 năm sau đó


End file.
